Leah: The Imprint Fic
by Lakshmi1
Summary: An imprint mating doesnt seem so bad until he leaves and Leah is left with a baby. HP/LC
1. Chapter 1

**Leah**

Her long black hair went wild as the wind from the beach played with it, but she paid no attention. Her eyes were locked into the horizon where some boys were jumping off the cliffs. She smiled. Cliff-diving, the rush it gave. Too bad Dr. Fang had restricted her to light physical activity. But all for the better she supposed. Her hand unconsciously drifted to her abdomen. As if realizing his mother's presence, the baby kicked. Silly baby, she thought. You wouldn't go off and act like those hooligan uncles of yours, would you? Never mind she herself had done the same a little more than a year back. But would the baby? Would he or she be born with the shape-shifter gene like the rest of the pack? Or would they be like their father?

The thought made her smile drop. After all, she had no idea who the father actually was. Sure she remembered the brilliantly shy smile he had on his face as they first met. The glow that surrounded him had been ethereal and at long last, after years of wishing she had finally imprinted. And mated. On a one night stand. Resulting in a baby and she did not even know the name of her baby's father. Great, Leah, she thought. But she had people, lots of them who would help her. No matter how much she refused it.

There was Jacob, her pack's Alpha. Of course the pack really wasn't one as such. They had all gone their separate ways after the battle with the Vampire overlords. Phasing to check in with each other every other Friday. There was Seth, her innocent brother. How a boy could remain innocent even at eighteen was beyond her yet her brother managed it all. Fool, she thought with a gentle smile. Then there was the leech family…who she wasn't sure how they exactly fit into the equation but for some reason little Nessie had taken to rubbing her belly and claiming to "show" the baby some pictures when she had stayed with them earlier in her pregnancy. And of course after that the entire vampire clan seemed intent on making sure the baby was safe and healthy. It was the first time they seemed to watch the miracle of birth; Nessie's horrific birth did not count in her mind. There was her mother, the tribal Elder after her father died, Sue Clearwater who was glaring at every person in the small town who dared look at her daughter the wrong way. Thankfully she had police support of her partner, Charlie Swan as back up on her threats.

Then she thought with an awkward grimace, there was also Emily. Who had been coming every other day to her house with some or the other food item. Sometimes though, very awkwardly, Sam accompanied her. Now it seemed it did not hurt her to see the two of them together. She had finally broken the connection between her and Sam after she had imprinted. And she had told Emily that. She thought back to that conversation.

Flashback 1

"**The two women stared at each other awkwardly. Emily despite having the scars on her face, it seemed could not lose the look of a kindly innocent woman. Leah knew Emily would never ask her if the rumors were indeed true, about the baby. It just in her nature to ignore all the reservation gossip and believe only the things people themselves confessed to her. Her gentle and kind nature was one of the reasons that Leah could never hate Emily, even after what had happened with Sam. Maybe, she thought, I was never right for Sam. We both have too much of a temper on us. We would have raised the roofs with the shouting. The thought brought a smile to her face. It was the first time she had not thought of a 'what if' with Sam. She had finally let Emily have him completely. **

"**Emmy," she started. Emily looked up in shock and Leah realized her mistake or maybe not a mistake. It was the first time after Sam's imprint incident three-four years ago that she had called Emily that. "Emmy," she restated, "I have finally let Sam go. I know now that he was…will always be yours. I know why you have waited all these years to get married. I know about the vow you took… that you would not marry him until I imprinted," she bit her lip and slowly continued, "…and I have. So you can continue your lives now." It was as she said it that she broke down crying. Emily hugged her tight and it was the first time that her dam broke. She spilled everything to the woman she had once considered her almost twin sister. **

Flashback 2

**It had happened three months back in Scotland. She had been studying there, a course of animal management. Her specialty- wolves. Go figure. She had just ended in fact. Gone was the bitter Leah of La Push. In her place was a vivacious young woman, a confident strong and independent 23year old. If she ever admitted it to herself, she had Jacob to thank for that. After the Volturi episode, he had disbanded the pack. Everyone was free to do as they wished in his opinion, just one condition. Every other Friday, they had to phase and talk to each other, checking up. Wolf telepathy never saw a limitation in distance and frankly it saved Leah a pretty penny on long-distance calls. Jacob had finished his high schooling (he fights Vampire overlords on a daily basis and still hasn't finished high school, wow) via distance learning option and chose to travel with the Cullens and his little Nessie. Seth was restricted to La Push and taking care of their mother who apparently saw it more in Seth's well-being than hers for her little boy to stay at home rather than travel with either Vampires or his crazed elder sister. **

** She had been celebrating the end of her course with a couple of her guys from the course who had taken her to a horrible tavern with a funny ass name- some Leaky Cauldron. Gotten her drunk on the most amazing whisky she had ever tasted. If she was a dragon she would have burnt this place down by now…her throat was on fire! They were creating a damn ruckus at that inn when she saw him… his messy black hair was so long it fell in front of his eyes and he kept brushing them back a tad. Leah suddenly wanted to run her fingers through those locks of his. He was looking from here as if someone was going to pop out any second and kill him. Yet he was shyly smiling with his friends… she supposed. But she paid the other man and woman no attention. What was it about this man that attracted her so…this paleface. It was funny how his face seemed to be enveloped in a golden glow. Funny how this little whisky in her hand seemed to make her think she had imprinted…..WAIT! Her head snapped back to his face and changed from shock to a woman who had seen her lover back from the war after years…. Imprint. Mine. It all seemed slow motion from then on. Her friends were hardly conscious to pay any heed to her as she felt her body move from its spot and move towards him. **

** In a bold move, she sat down next to him. "You look like you could use some company," she breathed…shocked out of her mind that she could sound so breathless and her heart could beat that fast, "You look lonely in a crowd." She saw the corners of his mouth jerk up a tad before disappearing. "I'm Leah…you are?" it was then that he became astonished and gave her a genuine smile. **

"**Interested to get to know you. Coffee?" She nodded. And they had walked out. Morning till evening they had spent together. Not talking. Just walking together. And she…Leah who was quite a socially awkward person…had never felt more comfortable in her entire life. The moon was nearly up when he had pulled her into her arms and dragged her into a nearby hotel.**

**She fell on top of the bed as he fell on top of her. As she stared into his green eyes, her eyes were dragged to a scar on his forehead… she traced her fingers over it. His eyes had hardened and his body suddenly became tense. She wondered why. "Interesting scar," she whispered slowly, "must have hurt when you got it" she kissed it gently and locked eyes with him. All of a sudden he kissed her like crazy…and Leah relished her bond… too happy to complain.**

**The next morning she woke to an empty bed. A note was lying there… "Thank you, Miss Leah." And a single white rose lay on top of it. **

**She had tried to contact her friends and see if they knew anyone with messy black hair, green eyes and a scar that frequented a tavern called the Leaky Cauldron, but none of her friends had heard of such a place, and the guys she had gone with had disappeared. To grant them this, they had gone out for their last meeting drinks because the guys were going to travel out of the country and said they could not be in touch. Both didn't even have mobiles! She was walking around like a lost woman… she had lost her imprint before she even had a chance to properly acknowledge it. One chance at happiness…gone. It was this reality crashing through to her that she had fainted in broad daylight.**

**She had phased a week later at the Friday meetings… "Jake, Seth…am pregnant." Next day, Jacob, Seth, and surprisingly Dr. Cullen as her "family" doctor had shown up and flown her back to Canada where the vamp family had been staying. She had already told Jacob what had happened. Why ,she who thought she was barren, bore a child. Maybe her womb was waiting for her imprint before her biological clock ticked away. But phasing was restricted for her, the shift in the positioning in her body especially the uterus might cause the baby to be in pain. She had relented her temper, her independence, her wolf-half for her child. At least she had some part of her imprint to get her through life. She smiled and laid her hand on her stomach. Her baby. **

She had confessed all this to Emily who knew the power of the imprint bonds and found in her a confidant. Though they weren't back to where they used to be…at least now Leah didn't cringe when she saw Emily's face. Everyone had judged when they found themselves welcoming a bulged Leah Clearwater as she stepped out of the cab with Jacob and Seth with her but at least some had relented, especially from the Pack, when she excused herself with "imprint". Funny how that word could now excuse it all, and couple of years back was a meaningless justification in her dictionary. Though the slight slurs from some cough*PaulandJared*cough still came now and again, Leah didn't let it get to her. Because they were intent on hurting who had died a long time back- Bitchy Anger Fest Leah was gone and in her place was a new Leah Clearwater who was going to become a mother. So she smiled at them whenever they said something. Had freaked both of them out the first time she did that and she had gotten more revenge than ever before. Don't get her wrong she still wouldn't touch Paul with a twelve foot pole but somehow seeing him act like a puppy around Rachel who refused to hear a word against Leah and the baby was like icing on a cake.

Maybe, just maybe- Everything would be okay.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

In the Potterverse

"So, Harry," a grinning Ron Weasley asked, "who was that chick you left with yesterday and were gone….the entire day?" he wriggled his eyebrows provocatively as a spell shot off the practice dummy and made him land ten feet back on his ass. Ron scowled and retaliated with a stinging hex.

"Mature, Ron. Mature. And she was nobody, just a nice girl…hawt like the fires of hell…but really nobody," replied Harry as a spell whizzed his way and he dodged just in time and sent back a non-verbal 'Expulso'.

"Practice session over," a voice chimed in the chamber and two towels and glasses of water materialized, hovering in thin air in front of the two trainee aurors. Both grabbed them like a lifeline and wiped themselves down. "Can you believe it," Harry exclaimed, "she didn't even have a clue as to who I was! I mean I know that everyone is excited with the end of the war but to think they would be a little careful not to bring muggles into the Leaky Cauldron for Merlin's sake! With glasses floating around and tables cleaning themselves, if she wasn't so sloshed she probably would have noticed something!"

Ron stared at his partner-in-crime incredulously. "Umm…Harry? Not to burst your bubble…but you do realize that a) muggles can't enter the Leaky by themselves, b) no wizard would be probably dumb enough to bring a muggle to inn no matter how happy about he was about Lord Whatz-its death, and c) she was probably LYING?" Staring at his friend's blank face, he sighed and continued, "I mean that she was probably lying about not knowing you! Everyone knows, especially since your interview to the Prophet, how much you hate attention! She tried a new scheme or some trick and slept with you! Can't believe you fell for it!"

"Hey! At least I slept with a girl… how's waiting for Mione holding up for you?" he grinned and ran out of the room before Ron had a chance to strangle him. "Plus, I'll never see her again so who cares…if she says anything to the Prophet let her have her ten seconds of fame. Who cares?" Harry smiled to himself. He had felt so free since the end of the war. Sure there were things to be sorted out…ministry was in a mess, Hogwarts was closed until reconstruction, social welfare campaigns had started, return to a pristine "Golden" Age not very much unlike the pureblood traditions had gained some ground and was being very closely monitored. Yet, now it was a publically joint effort. They couldn't put a teenager again as a scapegoat. And thankfully the current Minister of Magic- his good friend Kingsley Shacklebolt was just as relenting to keep Harry out of the spotlight. Plus he had a feeling that this girl would not say anything, even if she had lied and she knew who he was… her eyes could not have lied. Seriously, Harry? Eyes? That's your proof? He scowled to himself and made his way to report back to his senior.

* * *

><p><span>Back in La Push<span>

You would think that fighting vampires, running patrols like crazy would have made Leah Clearwater a little immune to pain but frankly speaking labor hurts like a bitch! She bit down her lip to keep from screaming. Her mother was in the room with her patting and cooling her body down ice-cold washcloth but it wasn't helping any. Emily was massaging her legs and thighs keeping them active for the impending birth. She wanted to tell them both to get lost but they both would see it as her pain speaking and refuse to even acknowledge it. Grandmother Ateara was the there with them…the oldest woman on the reservation and also the known medicine woman. Her tribe valued birth very much and therefore candles were surrounding her as Grandma A chanted some holy prayers evoking the ancestors of the land to come and bless the child. Since birth the child would be versed into the legends of his/her tribe. Leah would appreciate the situation more if not for the constant spasms of pain that inflicted her. Though she had inhaled mahua plant to relieve her of the pain but the "no Western drugs" had been a rule since forever and so Leah had to bear childbirth without it. The jasmine and lavender scented room could only help so much! She needed modern drugs! Midwifery had got to go! Her body jerked again and finally she began pushing.

Sweat beads dropped from her forehead as she let out a scream when she felt her opening stretch to let out the baby. Her wolf ears could hear her brother moan in pain… you think you're in hurting, Seth? I'll show you pain! She gritted her teeth and blinked back tears and pushed. Stupid wolf men outside thought they knew the meaning of pain! Stupid fools… why is this voluntary? Oh God! She wanted to break a few fingers and cried out, "Seth!" Instantaneously her brother appeared at her side and clutched onto her hand despite Grandma A shooing him away but she grasped his hand and squeezed, delighting as he squealed in return. She could never do this to her mother, her werewolf strength and childbirth pain did not lead to a pretty sight. And then it was over. She heard Emily gasp and through her blurry eyes could see Grandma holding a bundle in her hands, cleaning it up with spring water. And then it started crying… Yep, that about summed up Leah's feelings. Grandma Ateara touched his forehead with the holy basil, grabbed the dirt of the "resting place" (as they called the cremation ground) and sprinkled it around the baby's body. She then dipped her fingers into the red herbal dye and marked the baby's forehead, cheeks, and chest. A warrior baby. A boy. She cried for joy and smiled reaching out for her child. As he settled in her arms a tear dropped from her eyes and fell on his cheek.

"Mama's baby boy!" she whispered. Hoots and whistles blew outside her room as the wolf-pack cheered for her and informed the tribal elders and their imprints that Harry, her father, had returned to the Clearwaters in the form of his grandson.

Within minutes it was time for the first feeding. Her mother touched the child's lips with honey and then Leah suckled the child to her breast. Her brother blushed a tomato red and immediately let go; he rushed out of the room and joined the jumping session with the others. Soon, all would leave. They would not be allowed to see the baby or Leah for a month. That was the rule of her tribe. All new mothers and their babies were kept in isolation from the rest of the tribe. And at the end of the month he would be welcomed by the whole tribe in the naming ritual. For now, she had her baby all to herself. She nuzzled her nose into her temple and kissed it. My baby.

* * *

><p>Despite the fact that she had thought a lot about her imprint…if she only had a name to go by…yet she didn't hurt so much. Maybe it was because her bond had resulted in something spectacular and a part of the bond was with her forever. She looked at the babe lying next to her sleeping. The baby would not know its father. Yes, she would go once more to London and keep on searching for the only clue she had- Leaky Cauldron. If that pub was even a clue, she had no idea if he frequented there. Did she want her baby exposed to someone who frequented pubs as drabby as those? And frankly the day she had visited was broad daylight on Wednesday… granted she had nothing to do but shouldn't he have… well not been there? He didn't look a day over twenty and frankly Leah didn't even want to think if he was younger. She would even employ the Cullens help who despite the stance on keeping a low profile seemed to have powerful contacts and ways to get things done. But now, she would not worry. For she had her sleepy little angel to care for. Never mind, she wrinkled her forehead, spoke too soon as the baby let out an ear-splitting cry for food.<p>

She picked him up and nestled him to her breasts as his mouth instinctively found his source of food.

"Leah," her mother's voice called as she entered the room, smiling as she saw her daughter and grandson up. "It's time for little Harry's formal initiation into the tribe." She laid out a white shirt and pants and socks for the babe on the bed along with a white small handwoven shawl with red Quillette wolves stitched on the borders. "It was passed down…your brother and your father wore this on their initiation."

"Little sexist, huh mum?…everyone knows that I'm the real wolf in this house… Seth's a cute little cocker spaniel compared to me! But I bet you wrapped me up in an ugly pink blanket with unicorns on it!"

Her mother grinned, "Yep! With rainbows on it!" Seeing her daughter pretend to vomit, she laughed. "Come on, Miss! Just because you are a mother now does not mean you can ignore my orders."

"Hold up, Mom… I can only move so fast as your grandson stops sucking me dry…It's only so fast the milk flows you know!" Her mother glared at her.

"Now don't you blame my sweet little grandson… and if I did it for the two of you wolves, you can do it too, Miss! Now let's move it!"

Twenty minutes later Leah found herself being led to a bonfire where the whole tribe had been gathered and a few latecomers were trying to beat her to the gathering. She was dressed in a black skirt and red shirt. Around her shoulders a white and red shawl had been draped, covering her breasts because newly suckling mothers were not supposed to show off their "assets" according to the tribal rules. She was wearing a black, white, and red beaded belt and anklets that signified that she was finally an elder member of the tribe. Her age had nothing to do with it. But it was more like she had entered the "club" of the mothers, though she knew an unbounded female to a counterpart male "energy", as they saw it in her tribe, would never be fully accepted. Having the status of an elder family, imprint bond, and frankly being Leah could only get her so far.

"Come, Leah Clearwater. We welcome you and your babe to the Quillete tribe. He brings with him the power of our ancestors. Let the spirits rejoice and grace us with their presence in this holy gathering…" Chief William 'Billy' Black gathered the child in his arms and held him high. Sam and Jacob appeared on his either side and with one arm supported the baby. "Bless him, our wolf brothers. Aid him in his quest to become a man of his tribe. Let his birth signify a new chapter in the life of our family." He broke his speech and looked toward Leah. She came to him, bent down, and whispered in his ear. The old elder smiled. "Let him be called Noah Hadrian Clearwater. Little Hania for us." He passed the child onto the next elder to bless, and the baby was passed throughout the tribe. Leah could not keep her smile of her face.

Little Hania, Leah smiled. Spirit warrior indeed.

* * *

><p>An: I looked up certain things:

For example I know mahua plant is found in India. But that was the only thing I knew that was hallucinogenic. And basil is also used in Hinduism

Hania: Hopi name meaning "spirit warrior."

And ritual knowledge….I improvised.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: If anyone is confused about the "Harry Clearwater has returned in the form of his grandson" bit, then there is a belief in many cultures that the grandchild is a reflection of the grandparents' generation and that child is many times called some or the other local term meaning "Little Grandfather'.

I read up on tribal ethnographies and all…so I try to bring that in.

Anyway back to the story

.

.

Chapter 3

Little Hania had soon begun crawling all over the place. His messy black hair, no matter how much Leah fiddled with it, fell all over the place. She would have chopped it off and given it an army cut like the rest of his uncles, but she was forbidden to do so until his sixth birthday. Till then he would be growing his hair like her ancestors and like his uncles had done pre-werewolf. He blended in easily with the other children. A paleface baby would have created more problems for him and Leah later on in life. But it was his eyes that held Leah the most. They represented the eyes of her imprint- green like the grass as the fresh morning dew reflected off of it. When he hurt himself, like that time he bumped his head against a wall because Seth and him had been playing, his bottom lip quivered and he started sniffling as he looked around for her. He crawled to her, looked her in the eyes, his own pools of unshed tears, and started bawling. She had glared at Seth so harshly, he had squeaked back, bumped against the coffee table and fell on the ground; an action that led Hania to laugh and giggle, clapping his hands together.

He was a mischievous baby as they soon learnt. And he liked to create scenes where one or the other of his babysitters got in trouble with his mother. He had learnt early on how protective she was, willing to coddle him in his arms, and scream at everyone else, and he took full advantage.

"No, no, no, Noah! No more juicy… you have to drink your milk, baby! Now don't you show me those eyes, little mister. I am your mamma, I invented those eyes!" Leah took away the sippy-cup and handed him the milk bottle. She put the juice bottle down on the coffee table. She ignored the 'no, bubba!' calls to her and instructed her brother, "Seth, now don't you dare give him the juice no matter how much he grovels." Her brother whose attention was fixed solely on the TV gave an ape-like grunt and resumed feeding on the popcorn. Leah entered the kitchen and warmed up her dinner. Just then the phone rang, "Hey, mom! Yes, we are eating. No, Noah isn't asleep…Milk…TV…Alright, ya. Say hi to Charlie from us. Alright, mamma! Love you." She took her plate out of the microwave and went back to the family room. "SETH! I told you, don't give him the juice! Why does he have it again?"

"How should I know, I didn't give it to him!" Leah glared at her little brother. "I didn't! Fine, don't believe me!"

In his playpen, Little Hania giggled, his sippy cup hovering in front of his hands as he grasped it and stuck it into his mouth.

.

.

.

Leah sat frustrated at the desk, glaring at the papers in front of her. Bank statements. No matter how exciting and fascinating it seemed to any reader, being a wolf shape-shifter wasn't the best job around. For one thing it didn't pay. In the time of her ancestors it would have been okay because the entire community was self-sufficient, they produced for each other and consumed with each other. But with the white society and the onslaught of capitalism, everything cost money. And to get money one had to work, and therefore one could not work with fantasy creatures that did not exist to the rest of society. Leah supposed and grudgingly agreed that her situation was far better than the other shape-shifter families. Emily, for example, fed the entire army and the income she got- zilch, nada, non. Sam could not work entirely for he was running patrols at night and some part-time construction work. Emily had to take a job as a waitress at the local diner in Forks, but that meant that she couldn't care for her "wolf cubs" as she called them 24x7.

Thankfully, Seth and her did not have to do any patrolling for they were not in Sam's pack. They helped out now and then but as such nothing to do. Seth was still in his senior year and while she did not want him to waste it, she knew she had to ask him to help out in the house financially. She picked the local newspaper. Animal management had been her course and she knew that while the options were limited but within a forest area as Washington she could get a reasonable job. For Hania though, she knew she had to stay close to home. An idea struck her and she picked up her phone. Several rings later a voice answered, "Chief Swan".

"Hey, Charlie! This is Leah. I was wondering if you could help me…" A day later, Leah found herself standing outside the Forks' branch of Rangers of America. Well, one good thing came out of her mom sleeping with the Chief of Police. She found herself as a full-time intern (a 3-month probationary period for the actual job) under the wildlife conservation department. It entailed having to take a team for wildlife surveys, conservation techniques, first aid to injured animals, bit of socializing at both the Reservation school and FHS. It wasn't the best paying job in the world but it would keep the food on the table and the house from falling into ruins. Sue was excited to babysit her grandson during the day for even Charlie was out then. Seth too had taken to volunteering at the fire station. He sought to make a career out of that, he surely had the build for it as the much older members of the department had grudgingly agreed after hearing a lecture from their senior about "pot-bellies". But Leah also needed to push some money into his college fund which was quite meager as of now. She thanked her ancestors that she had gotten a brother who was mature enough to at least understand problems within the house, though she would never admit that to him. Hania too would require a college fund. Lord knew if his werewolf-gene would act up or if he would even be allowed to leave La Push due to his "duties" but alternate arrangements would have to be made. Leah wondered who would exactly be his Alpha- Sam who was always there, Jacob who showed up once a month, or Leah herself? Or some other. But that was for another day. It wasn't like he was meeting bloodsuckers any time soon. He still had a while to go.

A few weeks later Emily had come to Leah. As always she had brought something to eat. It frustrated Leah to know that her elder sister thought she could not cook herself. But who was she to refuse Emily's apple pie, especially if little Harry liked it so much. He of course toddled over to his Aunt Emmy and hugged her leg, wrapping his legs against it, giggling away.

"Hey, big boy! Ready to have some pie?" Emily bent down and plucked the boy settling her in her arms laughing as he shouted the house down with 'Pah! Pah!' "Leah, I needed some advice. Its money matters and lord knows you can handle it better than me." Leah nodded. She brought plates down and cut slices for the three of them, her own of course bigger due to wolf genes….thank god for wolfy metabolism! Noah played around with his, smearing his mouth with the mashed apples, grinning away. "You know the situation on the Rez, I mean I love the boys, I really do but they are eating into my house. Last week I actually had to withdraw some money from Sam and I's wedding fund to repair the damage caused by Paul and Jared…" Leah nodded, the backdoor of Emily's house had been broken because both and decided to mock fight inside the house. "I don't know how to get more money. Frankly, I never thought that I would ever be the sole wage earner in my house. I do not have the degree to do anything more than menial tasks and let's face it La Push and Forks pose a pretty small job market. Do you have any suggestions?" Emily looked so near desperation that her eyes were almost leaking out tears. Leah smiled.

"Em, you are making this a big issue because you are not letting anyone else help you out. You are trying to control everything and not admit that you need help. Firstly, you need to be strict with the boys. Don't let them run ragged around YOUR house. Make it clear to Sam as well. Then talk to the wolf-girls. They need to start helping out if you are taking care of their fiancées. And personally I think you have the biggest asset on this Reservation- Sam's house." Emily looked confused. Sure, Sam's mother had left that to him in his inheritance after she had mysteriously left the reservation four years ago, a week before Sam had phased but what was a rundown house going to help them with? "I suggest you continue your waitressing job, do extra shifts, collect money, and turn that house into a motel. Many people pass through Forks area to get to Seattle and all, couples look for a nice retreat, etc. And in a 40mile radius there is nothing. It would take you a while to renovate and all but I think it would be a good investment. You're a good cook, open up a small diner alongside it with home delivery and all. Advertise something like traditional Native American food and all, people fall all over for the exotic nonsense. Most importantly have the boys help out. Each taking shifts. Always on the call. And it's a good location too… near the forest and the beach. It will be a mediocre investment and a good enough return. Talk to Sam about it. Maybe he would agree. And the elders as well; welcoming foreigners on the reservation may not be the best in their mind, but they need to realize that times have changed. Something has to be done. Everyone has to change with the time to earn their livelihood."

.

.

.

It seemed Leah's suggestion was not refused outright but actually thought about carefully. Firstly if the motel/diner could be a success then it would generate employment. And considering that someone who was privy to the secret of the Rez boys was the boss it would help them out as well. When it was proposed at that Friday's bonfire, the elders suggested it be a joint effort of the community and not just Emily. Each person who wished to be part of that would contribute money to the hotel's renovation and thus gain a share in its profits. Sam structured the patrol shifts very carefully. Since a lot of the vampire threat had gone since the Cullens left and no more boys or girls were phasing, Sam gave part responsibility of the shifts to the younger school kids- Brady, Colin, James, Jordan, and the others (A/N: the unspecified ones in Breaking Dawn). Combat training was given by Paul who through Sam's suggestion had taken up professional Martial Arts lessons in Port Angeles, a teacher's diploma. His strength and prior experience clearly made him the best student in the class and he was soon made into a Teacher's Assistant. Only problem his guru had with him, temper. Leah found this ironical justice that Paul had maintain his temper and respect for a person who despite being human could whip Paul's ass.

Quil and Embry had taken up community college- Quil in automobile engineering (he had received an open invitation from Billy to manage Jacob's pet projects) and Embry in construction. His project was helping out with the renovation and maintenance of Emily's home. If good came out of that, he would receive more calls for such work. So all in all, everyone had taken some odd jobs around the area and were putting it into the "Monster Hotel" fund as they fondly called it. Things were beginning to look up for all in the Reservation. Without the supernatural pressure, all had time finally to get back to real world and get on with their lives.

It was then at the Bonfire near Christmas time that two things happened simultaneously-

"Rachel Leora Black, will you marry me?" It was the first time in the Reservation that anyone had ever seen Paul as completely whipped. He sat down on one knee like the classic Romance heroes, his eyes shining with adoration for his imprint. And what was this, Paul was dressed up? A white shirt and black dress Pants. Behind Rachel, Jared was giving Paul a double thumbs up. Leah smiled ruefully as Rachel threw herself onto Paul and forgetting respect for elders and others kissed him like crazy. How could she tell anyone that at least once a week she would get dreams like this.

Like last night

**She ****found**** herself ****in ****a ****white**** bedroom**** that ****was ****not ****her ****own. ****Startled, ****she ****jumped ****a ****little ****when ****the ****hold ****around**** her ****waist ****tightened.**** "****You ****alright, ****baby?****" ****It ****was ****a ****masculine ****voice ****that ****called ****to ****her. ****She**** tilted ****her ****head**** back**** and**** saw**** those ****green ****eyes. ****Him.**** "****Am**** fine, ****Harry****"… ****Harry****…****Harry! ****HARRY!**She had been startled awake to realize it was Seth yelling for Harry, her little Hania who had run away with his uncle's work shoes. Silly boy.

Everyone at the bonfire had started rejoicing with their imprints when Paul and Rachel had declared they would be getting married. Leah smiled inspite of herself and hugged Hania tighter around his waist, settling him into her. She touched her cheek to his as he giggled in the joy of others and clapped his hands.

"Mama, kish kish?" he looked at her while blowing kisses with his hands to his Aunt and Uncle. She laughed and nodded letting him go as he toddled over to Rachel and Paul who gathered him in his arms and gave them both sloppy kisses on their cheeks. The bonfire roared with the gusto of the tribe.

Sam got up and announced, "On that note, Emily and I have set the date on February 14th, Valentine's Day and the day I first saw her…" Yes, the day it had all gone to hell for Leah but she cheered for them nonetheless. Past was the past. And she must live for the future…and her future was currently blowing spit-bubbles against his Uncle Paul's cheek. She let out a laugh, 'That's my boy!'


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:

Just to answer some of the questions you have been having. Everything in the HP timeline is in accordance with Deathly Hallows. No change except the epilogue…maybe.

Plus I just think it's something like picking a woman in a bar with what Harry did. It's normal. So don't just look at it just from Leah's point of view.

And to answer what exactly is the name….its Noah Hadrian Clearwater. So Noah. Tribal name is Hania. Plus I mentioned in a previous A/N that in many tribal cultures the grandchild is known as "little grandfather" so Harry because of Harry Clearwater, Leah's father. Plus Harry short for Hadrian. Mostly I will prefer to use Hania though. Name's grown on me.

In my culture people have many names- my legal name is different from the name in my astrological chart because the latter requires naming according to the zodiac sign…

Back to the story

.

.

Chapter 4

Back in England

Harry Potter was currently having the time of his life. He had been promoted to junior battlefield Auror about a month back and already he had completed three missions. True, they were nothing special. For example he would never tell you that the defeater of Voldemort had to go attend a call made by an old woman, Grandmother Longbottom, only to discover that the "Death Eater" she claimed to have casted spells around her house were actually the neighborhood prankster kids hiding up in a tree, who upon seeing Auror robes had dropped dungbombs right on Harry's head. Despite however much cleaning, he had to eventually burn his robes and had requested new ones from the office. But presently he was in crossfire between Dolohov and a couple of his buddies and the Aurors. Seemed like some Death Eaters just didn't know when to stop antagonizing their "rivals". All the Death Eaters who had surrendered or not fought in the final Battle had been pardoned. Of course, 1/4th of their wealth had been seized and they were being forced to help out in the reconstruction cause, but it was mild punishment in comparison to the death sentence that awaited the others. And Dolohov and his buddies had just been waiting to get caught, and they had walked right into the Auror trap. Harry's partner, a senior Auror, Jacques Cliff signaled to him and Harry nodded back. He crept out of his hiding ground and looked for his target- the human werewolf Dolohov had roaming with him.

"Argentum solum," he whispered and a sheet of silver was created on the ground. The victim shrieked in pain and tried to jump away but every inch of the floor was covered in silver. He dropped down in agony but his entire body touched the floor. Seeing their partner in distress, the other human death eaters shot spells where Harry hid allowing the Aurors on the other end to catch them unaware. "Ligo funiculus!" the four Aurors shouted and caught two Death Eaters. Dolohov swilled away just in time and apparated on the roof of the abandoned building. He raised his wand and a flare erupted causing the ground the Aurors were on to catch on fire. Harry jumped on the dumpster that too was on fire and swished his wand. The roof of the house Dolohov was on collapsed and the Death Eater screamed as he fell into the fire.

"Boys! Apparate to Location 0.0!" Crack! And the Aurors were off.

Harry had endured second degree burns on his legs and arm, and had been confined to bed rest for two weeks. Harry thanked Merlin for that; it meant his partner had to take care of the paperwork! Anything to get out of that! But he couldn't do complete bed confinement. It had been too long though since he visited his little blue-haired boy. Harry smiled and reached into his pocket. He opened his wallet and pulled out a photo. It was the last time he had visited Teddy Bear, Halloween. Andromeda had dressed him in a wolf costume. On his head he wore a wolf's head as a cap, and a silver and white furred body with a swishing tale. His blue hair fells into his eyes as he smiled and waved at the camera, jumping in his godfather's arms. Harry smiled. Time for spoiling his godson!

.

.

Harry did not know how he could have ever mistaken Andromeda Tonks for Bellatrix Lestrange. Sure they both looked very much alike, but in personalities there was a difference as great as heaven and hell. Currently Andy was dressed in a Santa hat and a green dress with typical muggle elf slippers. She was sashaying to music on a muggle recorder that had gone extinct even in the muggle world like fifty years ago. She said it made her remain in touch with Ted, her late husband. She put on songs that he absolutely adored and had tried to get her to sing along with him but she had always refused. Teddy was munching on gingerbread cookies and dancing his baby steps to the music. Under his arm was clutched the dragon plushie that Harry had brought for him and every time Teddy squeezed it would emit a small fire from its mouth. It was here that Harry found his family complete - the godson that called him "God-papa" or "God-daddy" and the woman who he would never have the nerve to himself call "Grandma" for fear of her old-age rant. He had invited the both of them to stay with him in Grimmauld Place but Andromeda had refused saying that it brought back too many bad memories and that her current Tonks' cottage held too many fond ones to let go.

"So, Harry James. Any good news?" she questioned as she brought him his dinner. Seeing his blank face, she would have held back a sigh but giving into dramatics she let out one of great exasperation, "Lady friends, Harry…women. When are you settling down and having a family?" Harry chocked on his spaghetti.

"Settle down? Andy, I am not even nineteen yet!"

"Mister, when I was your age I was already pushing out Nymphadora! So don't you get started on the too-young crap. You're old enough to kill Lord Snake-Face you're old enough to procreate! You must be going out with someone…Are you being safe?" Harry turned red.

"Yeah…Uncle Harry, you should always be careful! That's what you tell me!" Little Teddy gave his input and his grandmother laughed harder while Harry hid his face in his hands.

In fact, Harry had been thinking about someone for a very long time. He wondered what she was doing. Would she be reading? Cooking? Cleaning the house in preparation for Christmas? He remembered her beautiful long hair that swayed in the wind. Her smile that many boys had lost their hearts to. Her vivacious spirit that set her aside from everyone else.

Maybe it was time to visit the Burrow. For there she was waiting for him… his Ginny.

.  
>.<p>

.

It was Christmas time at the Burrow and miraculously all the family members managed to fit inside the small crowded house. It seemed George had paid for extension and restructuring charms on the house from the profits of the joke shop. There was Bill, Fleur, and Victorie. Charlie. Percy and Audrey. George, Angelina, and Roxanne. Ron. Hermione. Ginny. Harry. Andy and Teddy. Molly and Arthur. So much laughter. So much noise. It brought Harry back to the pre-War days when time with the Weasleys consisted Fred and George playing pranks on Ron, making everyone laugh. Mrs. Weasley's awesome cooking. Mr. Weasley's strange questions on rubber ducks.

"Alright, everyone… its memorial time…" Mrs. Weasley spoke softly and everyone quieted down. They moved to the living room where on the mantel above the fireplace was Fred's photo. Everyone took a candle from the table, lit it, and placed it near the photo. There was a moment of silent remembrance for their fallen brother. George quietly crept out and lit a small firecracker. Everyone jumped up as the cracker burst and miniature rockets zoomed above their heads to form lighted mistletoe above the couples. Everyone cheered as they kissed each other.

Ginny bit her lip as she looked at the mistletoe above her and Harry. "Ah, hell with it!" she cried and pulled him down for a kiss. Harry came up grinning like a loon only for it to vanish as he looked at Ron's glower. With an 'Ahem!' he looked away and hooked his right hand onto Ginny's waist. The cracker finally burst in front of them with a "Merry Christmas!" Everyone laughed and applauded. Mrs. Weasley wiped her eyes and enveloped George in a hug. "I always knew my Georgie was a genius!"

It was some time later that Harry and Ginny found themselves alone, well relatively. Ron was following behind them though Hermione was there to distract him…keep him in check rather. They were walking to Luna's house to wish her. Harry looked down at Ginny and she raised her eyes to meet his. God, those brown eyes of hers that sparkled with mischief. Everything about her…completely perfect. A war heroine. Those nights on the Hunt for Horcruxes when he would pull out the Marauder's Map and trace her name. Keep a check on her. It all seemed so long ago now that she was here in his arms. It was just the way it was supposed to be. Their lives were fated to intermingle. They were supposed to end up together. Ginny was all he wanted in a life partner. Strong. Warrior. Protective. Confident. Family woman.

How was he to know that fate and chosen for him and assigned him a woman who was a more than humanly STRONG warrior with an OVER-Protective instinct, confidence that didn't border was outright ARROGANT, and a family woman with NON-HUMAN members.

"Ginny, I know that it's your last year Hogwarts and that you would rather want to focus on academics and your career, but maybe when we can keep in touch a bit more? Maybe you would consider going out with…"

"Yes!" Ginny interrupted even before Harry finished his question. Harry grinned and swooped down to kiss her. A growl was heard from the back but he refused to acknowledge it.

They finally reached Luna's house. An odd assortment of decorations half of which one would usually find on Halloween graced the doorway, but that was the Lovegood house, each one of them knew by now. They knocked on the door, and a musical voice chimed from inside, "Coming!" Luna opened the door. She was dressed in her own unique way. She was wearing red top that was a cross between a dress and Santa's costume and silver slacks. She adorned her typical butterbeer necklace but in her ears she wore in one a tiny wriggling Santa's helper and in another a galloping reindeer. "Hello everyone! Merry Christmas!" They all ushered into the house. In typical Lovegood fashion the tree was decorated with intriguing ornaments. There were bottles of butterbeers. A small watch. A book of fairy tales. A photo frame. A galleon that looked strangely like the DA token coin.

"Luna," Hermione asked, "Are all these memories?"

"Yes…when I was little my mother said to me, 'Luna, we must not be flashy I decorating the tree. What's important is that our memories are forever cherished and celebrated during Christmas time'. So I try to follow what she taught me when I was little. But enough of that. So how is everything?"

The five friends talked about their present and future. After school, Luna was planning on interning under Rufus Scamander- the noted botanist in Scandinavia. Ginny was focusing on trying out for women Quidditch teams, and Hermione was planning to start working with the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. She had already gotten an offer from Amelia Bones to start her job but Hermione held off on it, planning more to finish Hogwarts. Harry and Ron were Aurors. Harry, a junior battlefield Auror and Ron was in Strategic Analysts Department. The friends sat through the night talking and reveled in the Christmas spirit. It was, after all, the first Christmas since the end of the War. Tomorrow they would be joining their fellow War compatriots in a special Order of the Phoenix Christmas meet in Hogwarts.

.

.

.

That night as Harry slept in his bed, he thought of his future life. Now he could finally think about those he loved without fear that Voldemort would extract those names from his thoughts and threaten their existence. He fell asleep with a smile on his face as he thought of that red hair.

**He noticed he was in water. Swimming on the surface. He flipped over and floated as he stared above. Looming ahead was a cliff about seventy feet high. "Don't keep me waiting, baby! Jump!" Just then a figure ran to the edge of the cliff and jumped. A splash was created as the free spirit cannon-balled into the water. Harry dunked under and swam, trying to locate her. Where was she? Ginny? Were you here? He desperately called out in his head. Just then a figure swam behind him. He turned and saw a woman swimming just like a mermaid would. So free. So at home. But it wasn't Ginny. Black hair. She turned and smiled. **

Harry's eyes snapped open. He looked out of the window. Morning. Today was the first day since he asked Ginny to be with him and he dreamt of another woman. What did women call it? Dream cheating? No. He would never. He shrugged and callously threw the thought away.

In the back of his mind, he remembered an old muggle wives' superstition. Morning dreams come forevermore true.

.

.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**:

Just wanted to create a small timeline for my own and your convenience. I have a hard time keeping up with time. Modifying the HP timeline, of course

Jan 1 2007- end of Breaking Dawn. Leah is 21. Seth is 16. Middle of Harry sixth year.

Feb 2008- Teddy Lupin is born

April 2008- Wizarding War ends

May 2008- Harry and Leah hook-up

June 2008- Harry starts Auror training/ Leah moves in with the Cullens

August 2008- Leah back in the Reservation

Dec 2008- Harry asks Ginny out

January 2009- Hania is born

August 2009- Plans for Monster Hotel started

Late November 2009- Paul asks Rachel to marry him. Emily and Sam announce their date.

Dec 2009- Current chapter starting

Jan 2010- Hania turns 1

Feb 2010- Emily and Sam married

May 2010- Rachel and Paul are married

Almost August, 2010- Emily's hotel opens.

Will add more as events unfold. And please feel free to leave suggestions on added interactions between Hania and the Pack. Harry and the Wizarding World. They will not meet for another 2-3 chapters.

.

.

Chapter 5

It was Christmas eve at the Clearwaters. And Seth who had now changed his job to the police station was stretching to fix the decorations on the walls of the house. Leah was wrapping the buntings around the railings on the front deck. Just then a police car pulled up on their front yard. Her mother and Charlie climbed out of the car. It was decided that instead of having two separate Christmases, it would be better to have Christmas at the Rez.

"Hello, daughter and son!" Sue smiled cheerfully at her two little ones, as she still saw them. "Merry almost-Christmas!"

"Merry almost-Christmas, mom! Merry almost-Christmas, Charlie!"

"So…where is my grandson? I have lots of toys for him!"

"Oh, Ma! Why do you spoil Hania so? He already has enough cluttered in his room! You know you shouldn't spend so much money! And for little mister has gone for a walk with his hooligan uncles- Jared and Embry since Kim is spending time with her family and Embry can't get a girl to chat with him."

"Why did you let those irresponsible little mongrels take him? Now he's gonna be baby-talking in their slang and saying horrible words like 'dude' and "skank!" she shuddered for good measure. Seth bit his lip to keep from laughing and Leah refused to contain her bubbling giggles.

"Oh, mom. Jared and Embry are grown men now. They have matured since they first phased!" She laughed and turned her head to look at the path from where, right on cue, two giants were emerging. Jared and Embry, Hania sitting on Jared's shoulders came into view.

"Hey, Leah, Seth! Ms. C, Officer Swan! Hey, Leah. See what I taught the little genius!" Jared said bouncing his shoulders and nodding to little Hania who grinned.

"Dood!" he said in his learned baby talk. Seth roared with laughter and Leah's eyes widened to hide her mirth. Sue fumed behind her.

"Thank you, Jared," Leah said sarcastically, biting her lip to keep from laughing and roaring at him. Jared grinned happily unable to recognize the joke that had occurred on his expense.

.

.

It was after the evening Christmas mass at the Native American Church that Sue, Charlie, Leah, Seth, and Hania were back in the Clearwater house. They all sang Christmas carols and Hania clapped his hands whenever some would use props to demonstrate "Jingle Bells". It was a family tradition that after Church, the youngest member would place the gold star on top of the tree. But currently Leah and Seth were arguing on who could do it. Seth argued since he had been the youngest, he should have the honor of handing over the post to Hania and thus help in taking hold of the responsibility of family traditions. Leah called all this complete bull and wanted to hold Hania as he placed the star, 'I birthed him, I have every right over him' was her campaign motto. Little Hania was watching his mamma and uncle battle back and forth, the gold star in his hands. He didn't understand what was going on. Only thing he knew, Hania, star, and his mom pointing again and again to the top of the tree where that point was. Okay!

He stared at the star and slowly it began to float out of his hands, it travelled in between his mother and uncle who stared cross-eyed at the star, flabbergasted and drifted up to the top of the tree and settled there, crookedly.

"Hehe…" Hania smiled and clapped his hands.

"Did he just…did I…what?" Everyone was spluttering and staring shocked at Hania. For a minute no one spoke. Hania's lower lip trembled. Maybe he had gotten in trouble. 'Snif snif' and there was a fountain of tears leaking from his eyes as the little infant cried noisily. That snapped Leah out of her shock. She rushed over to her babe and coddled him in her arms.

"No, no, no, baby! Oh, mama's so sorry. No, you did good baby. Very good!" The infant ceased his crying to stare in his mother's eyes, still not speaking in fear.

"Telekinetic? Our little Hania is a genius! Gone be an awesome warrior baby!" Seth came and twirled the baby around the room making it shriek in frowned, she hoped to God he would never have to turn into a wolf, a curse if she ever saw one. It killed your life. Sue smiled and looked at Charlie.

"Daughter's a vampire, granddaughter is a half-vampire, stepchildren are werewolves, and now telekinesis! Wow. Whatever happened to the small town life?" he muttered but otherwise maintained a small smile on his face. He was probably the most accepting and open-minded person anyone could have come across. After all, it was the support of family that maintained a person's normalcy. For this reason and of Charlie's open disposition that Leah was accepting and even proud of her mother's choice.

Right now however, telekinesis while was a recognized phenomena, but to Leah now meant something completely different. For a person who turned into wolf on a daily basis, whose brothers killed vampires on occasion, the power her son had manifested only drew her deeper into the realm of the supernatural. A realm she had so tried to take her son out of…but he would only sink deeper into it. Fear gripped her heart. She would not let her son be made into a tool, a vampire killing machine or whatever the Pack or the Elders decided upon. With this realization, she spoke and warned all those who were present that Hania's power display would not be spoken of to anyone. Should anyone decide to speak, even her mother as an Elder of the Tribal council, she would be faced not with Leah the daughter, but Leah the WOLF mother protecting her cub. "If anything happens to Hania due to the tribal interference, I will take him and run. No questions asked."

.

.

Hania's first birthday had come and gone. The entire pack had made sure the little boy enjoyed his birthday like anything. They had taken him for a picnic on the beach, a small trek through the forest. It had been an ice-cream and pastries party with Aunt Emily catering like a master chef. There had been a tribal bonfire with a buffet dinner for all. The tribal legends had been recited and Hania was anointed with the marks of a warrior boy once more which he proudly flaunted to his his uncles. He had received small presents from everyone in the tribe. A wolf tooth pendant that marked him as part of the mini-Pack, a wolf plushie that howled whenever you squeezed its chest, lots of clothes, small wooden toy figurines and wooden toy cars carved by Seth, and a surprising though loud gift from the Cullens- a small boy car that Hania probably couldn't use until he was three and the wolf Pack refused to go near.

But with the arrival of February soon came Sam and Emily's wedding day. A union of the two soulmates. She remembered weeping the night before as Emily was getting her happy ending, but Leah was nowhere close to seeing her imprint. She had three months ago in desperation called the Cullens to help trace the Leaky Cauldron. But her memories of the inn were fuzzy though she remembered seeing her soulmate quite clearly. They had asked her to drive down to Seattle to locate a Mr. J. Jenks who had been so fearful of her that Leah had to wonder what the Cullens had ever done to the poor soul. He had called the best sketch artist and he had traced a likeness of her imprint. Seeing her imprint in sketch form had made Leah tear up in front of strangers. But poor Jenks had been so terrified that he had made one of the Cullens cry he had begged for her to stop which made Leah laugh despite it all. The information had gone to the Cullens who were contacting the covens they knew to see if anyone knew a man who looked like this. But the problems were that firstly, the Cullens had contacts only within the Americas, second, her imprint had a common face despite the unusual scar the artist had drawn, and third Alice, no matter how much she forced it, could not see her imprint's future. Which either meant he was dead or not human. Last night another call had gone to the Cullens only to receive back a negative answer. But nothing could be done about that now. For today was supposed to be a special day for the entire tribe. They were going to see an imprint wedding even if they didn't know it. Leah didn't know why the elders were so excited. Did they expect doves to float behind the couple, or pigeons decorating the bride? Were dolphins gonna be jumping in the sea as Sam and Emily exchanged their vows? Did they expect all animals to sit quietly on the floor as they witnessed as they witnessed this wedding. Sure a few huge ass wolves could be arranged but the elders seemed to be expecting some sort of a magical wedding. It made Leah exasperated at the expectations Emily would hold with herself, but Emily as usual was oblivious and regardless of it all, completely perfect according to everyone. Even to Hania. It made Leah pout like a three year-old.

But the wedding itself was quite normal. It was a beach wedding, which while was seen to be a romantic site angered Leah who kept on getting sand in her shoes, and as the breeze blew from the sea, she could just feel her hair getting frizzy. People didn't realize the hazards of a beach wedding. Somehow she had to manage a perfect smile as she walked down the aisle with, of all people Jared, as the bridesmaid. She was wearing a strapless grey dress with black sequins that were designed like wings on her bosom to stomach. Her curled hair was placed on her right shoulder, clipped on the side with a black and white rose ornament. Both her and Rachel, with Paul, were wearing similar dresses. Leah looked at Sam, a perfect specimen of an alpha wolf man, in a complete black tux. His eyes were fixed on the car that hid Emily from his sight till it was time for her to come out. Little Claire in her fluffy pink dress was skipping down the aisle, clutching flower petals and throwing them everywhere, giggling. And there he was, her little man. Walking down in his mini-suit and clutching the pillow on which the ring sat as if his life depended on it. He was biting his lip as he became nervous to see so many people, and when he looked at his mother, he grabbed the ring box threw the pillow and ran to her in full speed, sniffling against her leg. The people sitting laughed as Leah cursed herself to stop from joining them. She gathered her son in her arms and wiped away his tears and reassured him that he had done very well. Then the wedding tune started as some little boys form the reservation played it on their flutes. Emily's family had of course come down from the Makah reservation to give away their daughter.

Emily young was every part the bashful beautiful bride. Try saying that three times, wow, thought Leah. She was wearing a simple v-neck white dress that fell till a little below her knees. Under her bosom was a tight belt with silver bead work. Her hair was held up with white flowers and she was proudly flaunting her scars. (A/n: a bit like this- dressprom. info/ ?p=558). She arrived up the aisle to be greeted with Hania's "Auntie Em, pwetty!" The way Sam and Emily stared at one another, Leah had to look away. Maybe this was exactly what the elders had been talking about. How this wedding was special. She was indeed privileged to be a part of this wedding. The priest from the Native American church had come to wed the two together. As Sam and Emily exchanged vows, Leah could see everyone's eyes becoming wet with emotion, even hers were though she kept blinking them back too rapidly. Hania gave them the rings and the two were wed in the bliss of "holy matrimony" to use the cliché that this wedding had turned out to be. The elders had blessed the union and the wedding soon turned into the reception lunch and eventually the departure of the couple for their honeymoon. Sam had planned a getaway for them both to Rio, beaches and the Amazon forest, really Sam? But they both seemed too blissfully happy to care where they were going.

And for the second time in her life, Leah started to resent Emily once again.

.

.

It had been late July when Emily had announced that she was pregnant and the entire reservation had cheered and Hania had cheered for a new little sibling. On top of that her dream project whose construction had been going on, thanks to Embry had finally finished. Emily had taken to personally decorating each room. The motel was a small one, an eight room with attached bath, a common reception area which was also the TV room. Four rooms had a view of the beach and four had a view of the forest. Each room was priced at 90$ the introductory promotional offer. Emily's Kitchen was the name of the restaurant that had both indoor and outdoor seating for those who wanted to watch the sea as they ate. Since it was a tribal reserve, land that was allocated to the original Uley house had been expanded to cater to the hotel. There were three small campsites that could be operational at a moment's notice for the guests. Some activities were offered like hiking trails through the forests, some boat rides, kayaking, rafting, and fishing trips for those who enjoyed that. There was a small souvenir shelf from where you could buy the Quileute wolf in wooden carving made by the children from the school. A boy from Forks, Eric had designed the website for the hotel and volunteered for its promotion. Everyone who at first hung out at Emily's house would now hang out here. Whoever was available would help- as porters, tour guides, shirtless waiters for the café, etc.

First it was the diner that became popular. Emily's hands were magic. No one could deny that. So mix that with the high school and family crowd that came on First beach to hang out and you got a success venture. Emily was soon given the idea by some of her customers that she could also do home delivery of food. An exotic Native American fare they called it, and Emily thought back to the hotdogs that they served in the bonfires. Wow, they still think we are those hunting and gathering tribes of yore, thought Emily. But it worked out for the better. Forks and its surrounding area, despite being a small town was not a racist one, so the "exotic" other worked for her and her work. She soon employed others in the kitchen, though she remained its Executive Chef. Her beach hotel named "Kwoli Bed and Breakfast" meaning wolf in Quileute soon gained its influx of visitors and perpetually remained full.

Things had begun to look up for the tribe that had been struggling after being ingrained in the superstitious.

.

.

It was in November that when she had called Jake, now she called, didn't phase for she wanted to start her aging process and be a proper mom, that he had informed her that without her permission the Cullens had taken the photo of her imprint and posted it in the Telegraph, the Times, the Sun, all newspapers in England under the contact us column. Despite being angry at them, Leah couldn't help but think that this massive manhunt could be the only solution she would have to get in touch with her imprint. She had been happy and surprised Jacob when she asked him to thank the leeches for her. He had actually said, "Emily? Is that you? Coz it can't be Leah!" Wow. That was one day when people had actually after years mistaken HER for Emily. She had been happy. Everything could possibly be okay.

She had been happy. She had been careless. It was Rachel and Paul's 6-month anniversary and they had decided to throw a PAID-FOR party at the restaurant. Leah despite the distance being a thirty minute walk, forty-five with a baby, had decided to take Hania on foot. It was late evening and the sun was setting. They had been walking along the beach. She could see the lights of the hotel, another fifteen minutes walk. She had been so consumed in her thoughts of happiness that she neglected her sense of smell. That altered her to a predator lurking nearby. It was only when Hania had yanked on her hand that she had looked where he was pointing. In the sea a head was floating, pale like snow and red eyes. Its mouth was open revealing the sharp teeth oozing out venom. And it was staring at her baby. Leah's heart pounded. No sudden movements.

Like a warrior going for her last stand, she calmed. She stared at the leech and talked to Hania, "Baby. You are going to listen to your mother and do as she says. That is a very bad man who wants to hurt you and mommy. I want you to run to the Party screaming LEECH at the top of your lungs. I want you to run as fast as you can. When I count to three, you must run. Ok?" Without waiting for an answer she quietly drew him behind her and said, "I love you, baby…1, 2…3!" And Hania ran as fast as he could.

"Leech! Leech! Leech!" he cried. The vampire ran out of the sea to grasp the boy but Leah was quicker. She phased and met him head on. A mother fighting for her son. She would give anything and everything. She tore at him keeping him back from her son. She bit, pounced, tore. Granite on granite collisions. One after the other. Bam! Wham! Leah's shoulder shattered. She ran again not giving it a chance to heal and grabbed the Leech's ankles in her mouth and tore. It shrieked in pain and swept its arm back and caught Leah's chest. Her ribs shattered. She concentrated on the Leech's neck. The two were engaged in a battle. Leah knew a vampire was aided by its differential functions like a human and a wolf on its four legs could not differentiate. She was outnumbered but that didn't matter. Nothing did. She heard her baby shriek in fright. He had probably seen what was going on. Please, baby, she begged in her head, Run! Run! And there was a  
>'crack!' sound.<p>

.

At the party, the music was so loud, no one could hear each other talk. Everyone was dancing and having a ball. Rachel and Paul were on the middle of the dance floor doing a strange kind of salsa while people around them laughed at the failed attempts but clapped them on. It was in the middle of this, that with a "crack!" Hania appeared with this eyes closed in the middle of the room screaming "LEECH! LEECH! LEECH!"

.

.

.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Back in England

_Date: 6th September, 2009_

_Dear Ginny,_

_Hard to believe it's been just two days since we last saw each other. Hurts like anything not seeing you by my side as I write this. But that's the sad story on my side I suppose. I just miss you too much. _

_But enough of that…how are you? How are your classes going? How is Hermione? Is she doing well?_

_Am sorry. I can't think. I just miss you._

_Write soon. Am waiting. _

_Harry_

_._

_._

_Date: 10th September, 2009_

_Dear Harry,_

_Believe it or not, sweetheart, it's the same here. I can't even concentrate in classes! Not fair, Mr. Potter. I blame you if I fail this year. And it's my seventh year as Hermione keeps on reminding me. Between you and me, Ron and Hermione have been talking like crazy. We need to figure out their neat notebook system. _

_Classes are going well. Average, I suppose. I have become the vice-captain of the Quidditch team. In November apparently some recruitment coaches for the national and minor league are going to come. So we have been training extra hard. Haven't had time to do homework so much. How the hell did you manage homework in between Quidditch, Classes, and saving the world on a daily basis? May I get a few tips Mr. Man-Who-Conquered? =P haha. Just kidding, sweetheart. A bit. _

_How is your Auror training going? Anything new in that front? Don't go on too many missions, ok? It scares me. _

_Take care._

_Ginny_

_._

_._

_Date: 21st September, 2009_

_Gin-Gin,_

_Auror training is good. We are starting Animagus advantage classes next week. Required for all Level 3 Aurors and above. They decided it would be of tactical advantage in a warlike situation. Between you and me, I think everyone is staring at me like I am gonna become a bloody phoenix or what. Gosh. _

_Good luck with the training. And I survived thanks to 'Mione, no other reason. _

_Miss you. _

_Harry_

_PS- Your mum asks me to tell you to write more._

_._

_._

_Date: 25th September, 2009_

_Sweetheart,_

_When are you gonna stop being my mother's boy? Hmm? I swear she loves you more than us. But then again you are adorable! _

_Hermione has made me a nice schedule which somehow skips over my sleep requirements. Very convenient. I have no idea how that woman does it. _

_Well, I suppose I should tell you that I am writing this letter to you from the hospital wing. No big deal. Just crashed into the goal post while trying a new move. Thought I had it down but I slipped off and crashed, and then fell ten feet breaking my leg in the process. Pomfrey just wants to torture me to keep me here. But if I tell you I don't fell well, will you come and visit me? Pretty please?_

_Muah._

_Love,_

_Ginny_

_PS- Hermione recommends you consult The Regiment of an Auror by Jacques Mar Lombart for interesting spells and various tactical advantages._

_._

_._

_Date: 1st October, 2009_

_Gin,_

_Tell Hermione plans never work with me. But I will look up the book if only to avoid a howler from her._

_On second thought, don't mention the second part to her._

_Anyway, sweetie, I gotta run. Animagus training session starting soon. I swear I almost have it down. Will let you know._

_Harry_

_._

_._

_Date: 10th October, 2009_

_Dear Hermione,_

_When is your Hogsmeade weekend? I wanna surprise Ginny._

_Harry_

_._

_._

He sat down on his assigned mat and closed his eyes. He let his mind take him back to the scene in which they had last left off. It was a forest scene, within minutes it all came rushing back to him. He could smell the wetness of the ground and the freshness of the leaves. The trees were majestic and tall. He was running faster and faster. There was something different in his run, what was it that the instructor said, isolate. Yes, isolate. Focus on the legs, Harry. What was different about them… looking down. Concentrate. Blurry images. Funny…seemed like he had four feet. Four? Four! So an animal that ran on four legs. Great. What else? Paws….sharp, bloody sharp nails. Fur. Black and grey. More black. Interesting. He was running looking ahead now. Swishing his tail he tested the air for any predators. None. Tail. Ok. Run, Harry. Faster. His tail gestured again. He was being followed. But he ran, not in fright. Why wasn't he afraid. Something was in the forest with him, running faster than him. Grey fur. Interesting. Both running together. She couldn't run faster than him, he was the alpha male of the family. No way. Run. Compete. Beat. Thrilling sensation. There was a clearing up ahead. Rocks. Dodge, swivel, turn. And then he stopped at the edge of a cliff. And howled.

His eyes opened as he realized his inner animal.

The wolf.

.

.

"Of course! It would make perfect sense, Harry. It is so simple," as usual Hermione's "simple" answers were lost on both Ron and Harry. As they collected in Hog's Head that following Hogsmead weekend, Harry had told the both of them his form. Personally he had thought he would be a bird or a lion. Something like that. Never thought about the wolf. "The Jungle Book by Rudyard Kipling". The blank faces said it all and Hermione scowled, "Honestly, don't you two read? It was my favorite childhood story. In it, there was Akela the Lone Wolf. He was a strong and cunning wolf who lead the Pack and despite having been seriously injured twice in his youth, there was no warrior wiser and stronger than him to lead the Pack. Rudyard portrayed him on the character of an epitome English gentleman of his time… It's quite interesting, actually. Harry, maybe you should read the Jungle Book…would give you a perspective." She looked at him so innocently that he was struggling to refuse.

"Umm… Well would you look at the time? Didn't you say Ginny would reach Puddifoot's by twelve with her friends…gotta go! Have fun, guys! Don't do anything I wouldn't!" With that he ran out of the inn and headed down the road to Puddifoot's. On the way, people stared and pointed, school girls giggled as he passed. He swore one girl even started unbuttoning her robes causing him to turn red and head down faster.

Finally, he reached that pink and white fluffy restaurant. And he spotted that red hair he had been longing to see. He entered and waited staring at her back. And soon, her friends began pointing him out. "It's him, Harry." "Oh my, Ginny. He looks like he could eat you…" She turned around and Harry's breath caught in his throat. Just as beautiful as he remembered. She gaped at him and then grinned. She left her friends and came to him, kissing him and laughing.

"Hey".

"Hey yourself". Ginny turned back to her friends, "You never know, I might just let Harry Potter eat me." She winked and led Harry out of the door. He frowned but started laughing as Ginny dragged him through the crowds.

"Hey! Hold up. You are assaulting an officer of the law, Ms. Weasley. I could arrest you for this!"

"I am taking you somewhere where I might not mind getting stupefied, Potter." Harry grinned and slowly the route came back to him. The Shrieking Shack route. Great! After two months, alone at last.

.

.

It was three weeks later that Harry was pulled aside by his supervisor. "Potter, we need you to undertake a small mission. There has been a hostage situation in Berlin." He led him through the Auror department into his office and locked the door. Near his desk was standing a brown man. "Potter, this is Senior Auror Azim from India. He was here to talk ties with our department on Indo-English magical justice co-operation when we discovered in muggle Little India there was a hostage situation by some rogue Death Eaters. We think that you should handle this situation…"

"Sir, why me? I mean there are more advanced and qualified people on board."

"I understand that Potter," he pulled Harry aside and muttered quietly, "Frankly, Potter your fame exceeds even the physical borders of our country. If you help out with this situation, it would boost our strength in India like anything. You will be put on the coverpage and become the ambassador of sorts for this cooperation but I guarantee you it will be worth it. And well, if you refuse," he smiled innocently, "I will put you through hell. Promise you that." Harry gulped knowing exactly what that entailed. He had messed up a couple of times and gone through a week's re-training of what they called Hell regime. He quickly nodded.

"Sir, it would be a honor".

"Excellent," the Indian Auror exclaimed. "So, Auror Potter. Let me explain to you exactly what information we have," He pulled out his wand. It was a short little thing and made of steel it seemed, wow. Suddenly there was a screen in front of them. "Here is the restaurant, Little India where four Indians were working when around eight Death Eaters, as you call them, came in and stormed it. The Death Eaters we know are," five pictures appeared on the screen rotating one by one, "Cole Andrews," a dark haired guy with a huge scar across his eye till his lip, "Lewis Norman," a blonde haired short man with burns all over his hands, "Cathaway Shallows," a black haired woman with a demonic look in her eyes, "Johnny Stash," a brown haired man with a wolflike snarl, werewolf, "Trisha Straits," a red-haired woman with green eyes. "Slowly they infiltrated the houses where people lived and the shops. Currently as the information circuit tells us they are held up in an orphanage, though it seems they can spot only five Death Eaters there. You need to be careful. We need you to go in asap. In twenty minutes be ready to take a portkey to that situation." Harry nodded. It seemed like he was headed there alone. It was a huge responsibility. So many lives on his head. To make it worse he had no idea about the other three Death Eaters.

He replicated his signature on the armor room and the room opened on its own. "Welcome, Auror Potter." The armor room was full of the various arms that a daily Auror needs. He pulled out a disposable invisibility cloak. A pair of fireproof boots and took out two small daggers and thrust them in the hidden sleeve of the boots. Super-sight eyewear, check. They knives were infused one with a high-level sleeping potion, and the other with a lethal poison. He put on the ammunition belt. It contained three potions that exploded on contact, two pockets of Peruvian instant darkness powder, a mild truth serum, a small vial of termite potion that ate away wood and cement, and a magic tracer. He moved onto the healing center next drinking the potions that appeared instantaneously at his disposal- an anti-sleep, an anti-poison that protected against most, an accelerated healing potion. He put on his wand holsters and retrieved his second-best wand and thrust it in his left hand holster. It was then he was ready.

He met his supervisor outside who led him to a room, a different one than from where portkey using Aurors were usually dispatched. Harry noticed, but did not comment. "Good luck, Potter." With that his supervisor left. Harry steadied himself and gripped the key floating in the middle of the room. A slight tug at his navel, and he was off.

.

.

He landed on his feet. Interesting, usually regardless of however much practice he always landed on his ass. Hmm. Must have done something right this time. But no time for that contemplation. It seemed like he was in the restaurant where it had all started. The waiter was lying dead at his feet. He quickly entered the kitchen and found the same scenario. Two cooks and another waiter, dead. He looked for the traces of the murder. Funny, it seemed they had been murdered the muggle way, bloodied knives were sticking out of their stomachs. Symmetrical alignments of the body, like they had been arranged as art pieces. Strange. Coincidence or did the Death Eaters in a hostage takeover situation actually had time to make such arrangements? There was no trace of magic used. Though some kind of interesting webwork of magic was in the walls of the restaurant. He peered closer and with his wand created a triquetra. "Revelo" it was an intricate crisscross of gold threads. Hmm…something worth pondering over by forensics, not Aurors. He moved on. And paused. He grabbed a bottle of oil and lighter.

Through the back alley, he exited. It was completely a muggle area but he looked for traces of magic, could almost smell it in the air. He pulled out a device that monitored magic traces, it vibrated in his hands slowly he pulled it in various directions and then finally towards the east he started shuddering heavily. Harry pulled on the invisibility cloak and ran towards the area. He exited out of a muggle residence. No one was home. Seemed many hostages had been taken. He pointed his wand to an artificial flower in a flower vase in the home transfiguring it into a bird and sent it of in the air. The bird rested on a chimney four houses down. Hmm…it recognized the magic coming from there. It dropped back into a flower.

Harry ran to the house and pulled on the Supersight glasses. It peered through the wall, downstairs empty. He looked up to the first floor. Twelve figures. Three walking, seven sitting in defeat. So three in power, death eaters. Probably. Yep, the guy with the scar, Andrews. And the werewolf too. Tricky. At least he hadn't bitten anyone it looked like. Werewolves and Vampires. Worst enemies. Some vampires turn into bats. Hmm… it seemed Hermione's book had finally come in handy. Play up to weaknesses.

Charm-work created the best illusions. Better than transfiguration which he was frankly quite bad at. To imagine what the situation should look like gave him a much better picture. He picked up three stones from the street and infused each one of them with a sleeping potion. Sleep meant dreams and a semiconscious state, which would result in better acceptance of the illusion. He saw the werewolf arguing with other two and coming downstairs. Perfect. He waved his wand and imagined the bats, their voices, smell, sound, eyes, fangs. He levitated the three stones and pushed them through the cracks on the door. Aligning them in a triangle where the werewolf was seated. Any minute.

The werewolf started waving his hands across his face, once twice, then jumped and looked about. He snarled, threw the chair across the room, Harry levitated the stones out to the back alley where he stood. And the werewolf governed by his natural instincts followed. He was out. In hostage situations, there is no negotiation on holding the kidnappers. What the head Aurors now instructed. Kill and then ask questions. Perfect. He levitated the stones across the werewolf's head and in its disillusionment it became disoriented and snarled opening its mouth and clawing here and there. Hmmm…. Should he try? He thrust the stones one by one and forced them inside the wolf's mouth. Not only did he start choking, but he started clawing himself, thinking he was attacking the Vampire. Natural instincts made it wary of itself and caused death. There was wolf blood everywhere. One down. And he had not revealed his own position. He looked up, apparently the other two had noticed the commotion and one was coming downstairs. The unknown one. It was a woman .

"Silencio," Harry cast at her. Many were balls at non-verbal spells. This one too it seemed was. Where they junior death eaters or some shit? If so it would have been better to just give themselves up to the Ministry. Now Harry would have to kill to maintain his job. He pulled out some darkness powder and thrust it into the scene. The death eater started struggling making a commotion but Harry could see all in his super-sight glasses. He pulled up close to her and whispered, "Aguamenti", right on her face. The sensation of drowning creates a rapid heartbeat. Simple. He pulled out the second wand and aiming at her chest, "Rapido". Heartbeats increase, faster, faster, and faster. Heart attack. Simple spells. Instant death. Manipulation of magic, tricky but not impossible.

The third one, scar-face. Upstairs. It seemed he wasn't coming down. Harry looked up through the ceiling and saw the man's feet quite away from the hostages. A spell that creates the sharpness of a saw, a circular pattern around his fixed feet and the ceiling fell. The man screamed and fell through the floor clutching at the floor of the first storey as his body dangled in mid-air on the ground-floor. Bad move. He took out the poisoned knife from his boot and and stabbed the man in his stomach, thighs, and heart. Poison. As the man started convulsing, he dropped through the hole, finally and lay dead on the ground floor. Harry rushed upstairs taking off his invisibility cloak and creating the illusion of a normal police officer for the muggle hostages.

"Calm down, this is the Police. I must ask all of you to stay here. The rest of our boys are taking care of other hostage situations. I ask you to please stay here until we take you out." But nothing calmed down in the situation. It seemed these were elderly people who thought the others were devils and frankly they didn't speak English. They were speaking in Indian, and he had no idea what to do. He backed away and applied the same trick as with the stones, only this time a calming charm on the walls. And then he rushed out. He was an Auror not a psychologist. Do his work and disappear.

He rushed out and found the street of the back alley had completely changed. It seemed the others Death Eaters that had just died may have had some sort of alarm system, for now there were three energized Death Eaters staring at him hungrily.

"Potter," one hissed out. Cathaway Shallows, the demonic woman. Lewis Morgan the blondie and another man with way too many piercings. And then they attacked. Powerful spells, a bone crusher, a flame thrower. He ripped off his glasses, they were no good in close range combat, and threw them in the way of the oncoming spell. It shattered on impact. Harry threw himself away to avoid the other.

He pointed his wand at the trashcan behind the attackers, "Confrigo" and it exploded and rained trash over his attackers. A moment of distraction for them allowed him to change his position. How to do things that are insanely simple and at the same time incapacitate? For right now, "Sectumsempra!" Shallows shrieked in pain and cast an imperio at him, her last spell, that bounced of him pretty simply. The other two were left. Advanced fighters. Spells came at him from all directions, he dodged, blocked, threw things in the way. No way they could get an advantage over him and put him on the backfoot. He should be the attacker by now. Expelliarmus was a simple spell that knocked out the weapon out of the attacker's hands. But if the weapon was inbuilt, for couldn't nails be a weapon, teeth? Anything sharp really. Put enough power and manipulation, and anything can be changed. "EXPELLIARMUS!" Morgan shrieked in pain as his nails were ripped out and teeth jerked out. Bones broken. Harry casted a quick accio at the pierced Death Eaters earring as it got ripped out and he became distracted. Harry took this advantage to conjure a bucket of water, salted. And poured it over Morgan's wounds. He screeched in pain. "Sectumsempra!"

The last one left. A heavy guy looking at him in anger. "Avada Kedavra!" One after another the Death curse was flung at Harry who kept on dodging. He was becoming tired and he still had two more guys to look for to end this hostage situation. One opening. "DURO!" turn into stone. Harry flung out that curse and it hit the man in his legs, they were frozen in ground. Harry kicked the wand out of his hand and stupefied the Death Eater. Three drops of the Termite Potion, eats through anything. And it ate the legs of the Death Eater that had been turned to stone till knees. Legs gone. Bleed, stupefied to Death.

Harry pulled out his magic tracer system again and looked for more traces of magic. Heavy magic where he was currently standing, obviously and another it seemed in that small manor down the street. As he peered into that manor, the door was unlocked. And voices were coming from the bedroom upstairs. Strangely familiar voices. Or rather familiar words and Harry was pulled into a flashback.

"_**No, not Harry! He's just a baby!"**_

"_**Stand aside, silly girl!"**_

"_**No, please! No!"**_

"_**Avada Kedavara!"**_

It was the same situation, a woman was begging the Death Eater to stop. Harry conjured a mirror and positioned it. The bedroom was visible and the woman, looked so strangely like his mother. Red hair, green eyes. He was overcome by rage. And he ran to stop the confrontation… when he tripped. On something invisible. Threads of magic in the stairs. Similar to the one in the restaurant. "Is this all, an illusion?" Maybe the Death Eaters had created this scene for him, they had to know by now it was Potter on the scene. He had killed six of their members. Suddenly it broke for him, and he remembered there was a redhaired death eater in the presentation- Trisha Straits. Nice try. They were trying to distract him but they made one mistake. They were alone. Time to play.

He pointed his wand at a flower vase in the house and transfigured it into a dog and made it run. Into the bedroom, in between the man and the woman and their little play scene. The woman jumped back. The man laughed. "Scared of a dog, Straits?"

"Shut up, Johnson! You know I am petrified of dogs or canines or anything of that sort! Let's just work on this illusion before Potter gets here." As soon as she finished those words, Harry sent a cutting curse at Johnson's throat. It caught him there and he collapsed. Straits jumped back and looked at Auror Potter in horror. Harry smiled. Except he wasn't himself but rather his wolf counterpart or Akela the Lone Wolf as Hermione called him. She dropped her wand in horror and stared. Game over.

.

Except that it was. As soon as Straits dropped her wand the entire thing disappeared. As if nothing happened. Harry shifted back to find himself in the same damn room, holding the key. What the hell was going on? He grabbed his wand and turned defensively immediately. He pulled both his wands in front of him as he saw two figures coming to him from the shadows of the room.

"Auror Potter," a deep voice sounded, "Welcome to the Unspeakables."

"Hi, Harry!" a cheerfully familiar voice spoke.

"Ron?"

.

.

.

**A/N:** sorry, this wasn't the entire thing I was going for. But I think next chapter will be more Harry. Maybe another two chapters before the impending meeting between Leah and Harry.

PS- I am outta town so update will be slow. None next week. Sorry!

How did you like the magical simulation? I was unsure.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Still in Potterverse

"So let me get this straight," an irate Harry Potter asked as he was seated across the Recuitment Department Head of the Unspeakables, John Gryser, and his best friend who apparently had been lying to him about his job for the past whatever months. "You were the Auror from India disguised under heavy glamor. All this was actually a simulation, an illusionary test that I have passed and deemed worthy enough to join the Unspeakables?" When the Head nodded once more, Harry slouched further in his chair. It seemed like he had been taken for a run. It irritated him like anything.

"Yes, your bold and the most creative uses of spells was what attracted us the most. Tell me, how exactly did that Expelliarmus work? It's a basic level spell."

"Well, I learnt early on that magic is not about the words but rather about the intent. Plus I read this book Regiment of an Auror which talked about certain magic manipulation to an extent. So Expelliarmus which dispels a persons of the weapons on their person, but if you think about it nails, teeth, etc. can all be used as potential weapons… so you bent the spell in a certain way, intent clear in your head, throw a hell lotta energy 'coz you are attempting it for the first time, and viola! But Ron how exactly do you fit into all this?"

Ron grinned sheepishly. "Well you know after our Auror training I was called into the department of Strategic Analysis, turns out that is just a department full of Unspeakable trained Aurors. I am a strategist, more of a planner than a fighter, but I have been trained by this department but work mostly in the Auror office. When they asked for names for potential recruits, I gave yours and they tested you. Welcome to the Unspeakables, mate!"

And so it was that Harry Potter started his new training in the Department of Mysteries in the field of "Spell-Crafting", "Bending the Magical Reality", and "Weapons and Strategies of the Unspeakable Arts". And it was here that Harry met his new partner.

"Senor Potter, I am Carmen Amezaga from Mexico. Nice to meet you." She held out her hand and Harry was dumbstruck for a second. Flawless mocha skin, black hair, blue eyes, fit like anything and a curvaceous body. She raised her eyebrows waiting for him to accept her hand and he blushed. Taking her hand, he shook it.

"Auror Potter at your service, ma'am".

.

.

_Date: November 19th, 2009_

_Dear Ginny, _

_I am going on a new Auror assignment today. Just got to know. Can't be in communication. Sorry. _

_New partner- Carmen Amezaga from Mexico. _

_Including a picture of us._

_Miss you,_

_Take care. _

_Harry_

.

Rule Number 1: Can't tell anyone about the unspeakable and our work unless they are your spouse. Not even children. Ginny would not be pleased. But that was the way it had to be.

.

_Date: November 21st, 2009_

_Harry,_

_She's quite pretty, huh? Anyway, good luck. I know it will probably go to your to-be-read piles on your desk._

_We all should meet?_

_Ginny_

.

The mission was actually a hard core training session designed by the unspeakable. But the first was the appointment with the healers. General physical, mental, emotional strength to be included in the training.

A healer in white robe entered, on his right side, above his chest was the insignia of St. Mungo's, a snake wrapped around a pole. He approached Harry with a smile that did not in any way make Harry feel at ease, usually such smiles were reserved for horrible and vile tasting potions. Like the Bone Mending Potion in second year.

"Mr. Potter, it is an honor to meet you, sir!" he squeaked out in delight and Harry tried to smile that turned out in a horrible grimace. But it seemed it did not dilute the Healer's enthusiasm. "I get to do your daily check up! My, my! But don't worry my lips are sealed!" He mimicked the gesture with his fingers and threw away the key. Somehow that did not relieve Harry's stress. Picks, and prods, pokes and jabs. Mumbo-jumbo, hocus pocus. Harry felt like a guinea pig in a lab experiment. What was the need to thrust that wand in his ear? Harry's eyes followed the wand as it traced a line from his head to heart, circled around his body. Drink this, drink that. Gulp, injest, YUCK! Disgusting. Twenty minutes later.

"Alright, Mister Potter. We are all done here. Please collect your results next week from the St. Mungo's Level 2, Office," as the Healer turned to leave, he once again glanced back and said, "I must say Mister Potter, I am impressed. Not many are able to have a soul bond so easily. Many never get a chance to meet their full and complete other half ever. The girl in your life, Miss Weasley, isn't it? She is a very lucky girl! Bless your union."

Harry gaped in shock. Ginny? His soulmate? Huh? He grinned so hard. She would be bloody pleased to know it! Oh this was a cause for celebration! Too bad his girlfriend was still stuck in school.

.

It was after hearing of his soul-bond that Harry decided to pull a Hermione. He spent all day and night in the library and read. Soul bonds were almost marriage bonds in the wizarding world. They assigned a value to the partner that would equate a spouse. One would want to do all for the soulmate. Anything and everything to make sure that they were alright. And of course, it went both ways. They were the epitome of marriages and only a few were recorded in history. It happened maybe three hundred in a century, a collated data. Of course it did not account for some marriages that were deemed unethical like Werewolf or Vampire bonds, or a hundred years ago even muggle to muggle or muggle to wizard bonds but enough for Harry to appreciate how lucky he was that he had first met his soulmate in the eleven year old girl that blushed and accidentally thrust her elbow in butter dishes when he was around. Soul bonds could not be broken. Under any circumstances, they may not be acknowledged like that case of the Merman-Witch bond of 1873, but both parties were never sufficiently happy if the diary entries of the witch were to be believed.

Soulmate. Most people just dreamt of these things. Or thrust them onto each other in order to try and create the perfect romance. And here he was. With his Ginny.

Perfect. Everything just the way it was supposed to be.

.

.

Gringott's letter had come to Harry. There were some things that his account manager wanted settled with him. Harry had especially disguised his cloak with an undetection charm to escape the public eye and entered the safe realm of the Goblins. Thankfully enough, they had forgiven his little stunt with the dragon after he had presented them with the Sword of Gryffindor. They had accepted it and showcased it. Till of course it disappeared and went back into the Sorting Hat. The Sword of course still had thousand year old charms and runes on it that led it to the one that needed it. Then the goblins had argued on and on about the Treacherous Godric Gryffindor. But Harry had gotten off the hook. Of course, a little gold investments into the Goblin's gold mine venture helped too.

He was led into the Account's Manager's branch and thrust in front of a mile high table with the Goblin, apparently his account manager who peered down at him disrespectfully. Harry scowled and muttered a charm that made him hover in thin air, his eyes, an inch above the goblin's.

"Mister Harry James Potter. Born July 31st, 1991. Heir to James Richard and Lily Anne Potter. Heir to Sirius Orion Black. What a pleasure to meet you," he grinned showcasing his razor sharp teeth that made Harry almost drop his hovering charm. "We needed your permission to add protective enchantments and renovate your vaults."

"And this couldn't be done over owl post because…?"

"Gringotts does not post owls to those who have not subscribed to the service for an additional cost of three hundred Galleons a month. Weekly financial statements. Updates. Investment portfolio. A personalized Goblin at your service. The House of Potter has not subscribed to this."

Harry heaved a tired sigh. Wow. He wasted his Saturday. Those three more hours of sleep. Urgh. "Umm…okay. I want that from now on. Just owls." The Goblin nodded and pulled out another paper from thin air. Harry examined the two papers and picked the blood quill. _**Harry James Potter**_. "Can I take a walk through my vaults?"

"Of course, I will now be your personal account manager. Tarash enFyre." He hopped down from his high pedestal and Harry released the spell and landed on his feet, walking side by side with the goblin.

Half the things in the Black vault had been dark objects that Harry himself sent to the Unspeakable department to check and possibly replicate. The vault's charms were falling apart and it seemed obvious Sirius had not cared enough to even try to rectify the situation. With the smell of Dark Magic, dust, and debris in the air, Harry did not want to spend another minute in the room. He walked away quick.

The next stop had been his Potter vault. Though the air was just as dusty and clothes, furniture, paintings, jewelry all were covered in dust and magical ants that created a web over them, Harry caught his breath. His heart thrummed with delight to think that once his parents had been the ones walking through this vault, possibly right after they got married or engaged. His dad would have showed his mother his estate. She could have picked from that ruby necklace or that diamond tiara, what to wear to her wedding.

Maybe something of theirs was here. And it was here that under the paintings of a deer and a stag, two boxes sitting on top of a shelf caught his eye. He went over quietly as the Goblin kept on muttering what new enchantments were going to be added to his vault, and grabbed the first one. It was a white gold thick band with two black stones on the side and a large ruby in the middle. Harry peered closer and writing appeared, the Potter family motto, "The last enemy to be conquered is Death". His father's wedding ring. A tear splashed down from his eyes onto it. He put it on the shelf and looked at the other box, a band made entirely of diamonds, two black stones and a large ruby in the middle, and the Potter family motto. He sniffled quietly.

He pocketed them. They should not be here. Harry would personally see to its polishing and everything. Only the best jeweler in England would be trusted with these precious memories of his.

.

He had left Gringotts a little later than expected but right on time to pick Ginny. Today she was supposed to be back from Hogwarts for her seventh year's winter break. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley would already be there to pick up their little girl for home and Ron to see Hermione before she headed off to her parents in Australia (who after their memories had been restored had chosen to stay there than return back to England). It would be so great to see her back. Unfortunately he would need to keep his parents' things safe from pickpockets.

He apparated to the station's toilets and charmed his clothes to turn into a trouser and a green sweater. A grey muffler hung off his neck and his black cloak was turned into a black overcoat. He walked onwards to the pillar between platforms 9 and 10 and appeared on the other side where he could see the Hogwarts Express just pulling into the station. Great! He walked quickly and scanned the platform, ignoring the cameras clicking from fan girls as he walked. Two years and he still couldn't get away! Red hair. The Weasleys.

"Molly! Arthur!" he grinned and called out to them. Molly smiled widely as she saw him approach and nearly strangled him with her hug. Ron grinned from behind his mother and shook his head. Harry grinned. No matter what though, he would always love Mrs. Weasley's hugs. She was indeed his second mother. She fussed over his weight and his looks as he reassured her that he was completely fine and looking after himself, and eating well enough, not as well as Ron but enough.

The gates to the Express opened and students rushed out like anything. Harry rushed forward to see if Ginny was there. And there she was three doors down waving to him. Hermione right behind her just as enthusiastic in her waving. Harry and Ron rushed forward to help them with their bags. But who knew that the first and second year midgets had so much strength in them as they rushed to meet their parents. Three pushes here and there, and Unspeakable Potter was down on the floor right next to his girlfriend's door as she laughed in his discomfort. Urgh! Stupid kids.

He adjusted his overcoat and half stood on his knees. Wait! The ring boxes….he checked. Only one there. Where was the other? Shit! He looked around and there around the last step of Ginny's compartment. He grasped it before any foot nudged in over and onto the tracks. He opened it and checked. Whew! His mother's ring was fine.

"Harry?" a quiet voice asked and Harry looked up to his girlfriend's face only to see her staring at the ring. His eyes followed the route to the ring and back to her face. Once more. Oh! He opened his mouth. "Yes! YES! I will marry you, Harry James Potter!" Ginny yelled and Harry's mouth flew open in shock. Umm… and the Cameras clicked as Harry stared into them.

.

.

The next day's Daily Prophet Headlines: **AUROR HARRY JAMES POTTER, MAN-WHO-CONQUERED TO BE WED!**

.

.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Harry watched from the sidelines as Ginny showed his mother's ring… her ring now, he supposed, to the entire world and their uncle. Gosh. How could she talk so much about how he proposed? And the entire version seems to get different each and every time she narrated to a different group. Was this how all women acted? Lord knew he didn't have any experience. Nor had he planned on having any for a long time…but suddenly this fiasco occurred and if only Ginny drew herself away from the crowd to actually talk to him about it. Was he even ready for this commitment… did he love Ginny? As much as she loved him? He had never really recalled saying those words to her before. Weren't those supposed to precede his proposal? He gulped down the butterbeer in front of him as he saw Ginny wave towards him from the corner of the restaurant as she signaled she would take another two minutes. He glanced at his watch; it had been approximately twelve minutes since she had been doing that.

He took out his pocket mirror and called, "Carmen…Keyword- Julio." The mirror blurred for ten seconds and then he saw his partner's face appear.

"Hey, Potter. How goes the proposal? _Como esta tu novia?_" Harry grimaced at the word…novia….fiancé. He nodded to signal she was well and then proceeded to make some small talk.

"Hey…she's good. Just calling in to see if you need me at work."

"You just got out from work…so eager to come back in? Ginevra driving you insane with wedding shopping lists, no? You asked for it _chico, _now you just got to bear with it." Harry's mind ran cold to think of the forthcoming wedding shopping. Knowing Ginny, the way she was being now. Oh shit. There went his newly acquired job. Urgh.

"No, Cami…It's not like that…"

"Cami? Who's Cami, sweetheart?" Harry glanced up to see his fiancé had finally entered the stage and was staring down at him with an unreadable expression on her face. Harry bid goodbye to Carmen and smiled up at Ginny.

"Carmen, sweetie. My partner in the Aurors, remember?" Ginny nodded and gave him a smile.

"Of course. But forget about her, love. Today is our day. I never thought that as soon as I stepped off the train… my prince charming, my knight in shining armor would actually propose to me! Darling! How did you hide this from me in your letters, huh? Did you take my parents' help? Tell me everything, sweetie!"

"If there was something to tell, Gin…" he glanced up at her and saw that she didn't get what he was trying to get at. Of course, no rational person would. He was the dumb ass… but he should come clean on all this… everything is better after you speak the truth, after you tell your feelings in the relationship, right? Or at least that was what was written in the Witch Weekly on communication between partners. Ask him to open up to you, tell you what's going on in his heart. So, here it goes, "Gin. You know that I… care for you. Right? Well, yesterday before I picked you up from the train station, I had gotten a letter from Gringotts. They wanted to make some renovations in my vaults. So I went down to check… and found two rings- my mum and dad's wedding rings." He reached into his cloak pocket and pulled out the second ring box and showed it to her. "As you can see, they are not shining or polished. I put them in my cloak and came to the station. There," he gulped, "I tripped. And my mother's ring fell out of my pocket." He glanced up and saw Ginny's face had gotten blank, and a little pale to be precise… she had quite a bit of freckles, didn't she? "I bent down to retrieve it and you saw me… Baby, I never really asked you anything…" He sat back in his chair and tried to make himself look as small as possible. He had been on the end of the Weasley temper tantrum from Ron, seen it from Mrs. Weasley, but had no experience with Ginny. What he didn't expect was silence… and wait, was that sniffles? He looked up to see Ginny chocking back her sobs. Oh shit! "Gin…Gin-Gin! No… don't cry. It's not that bad. So what…"

"I can't believe…and I thought you… And my parents! And everyone…they think! How could you, Harry!"

Harry cursed under his breath. Shit. Couldn't they discuss this like mature people. But then again how exactly did one even envision such a ridiculous situation to occur. What to do now? And to think just a few weeks ago he was bloody excited that the Healer had told him about the damn soul bond. Wait the bond. So the situation they were in…and suddenly he was much clearer in his thought process. "Ginny… sweetheart. All this happened by accident. But does that mean it isn't true? Can't we turn this into something real?" She looked up at him, her eyes shining with unshed tears. He pulled her close to his chest and muttered in her ear, "Marry me, Ginevra Molly Weasley." For after all, wasn't this the way the happy endings of the soul bonds went?

.

.

.

The first shock hit Harry when Ginny decided she was not going back to school to finish her seventh year. Apparently future "Mrs. Potter" or "Lady Potter" as she called it was a job in itself. Pureblooded world believed in tea parties, dances, social gathering…the oh so feudal system of knights and ladies that Harry had learnt about in muggle primary school. That stuff still happened? Education was very important…isn't that what all revolutions had been about? The right for people to educate themselves so they could gain some form of social mobility? The class struggles? The caste struggles? Hell…the female right to education! Why was Ginny throwing all that away?

"Harry! I don't need a job…I will be happy staying at home. Just like my mum does. Family is more important than career. You have always said that? And that is Weasley family motto… well unofficially anyway. Don't worry, love! I can just take the newts with the seventh years… I don't need to go back to Hogwarts for that. It will all work out! Now, I think I should start my packing and move some stuff into Grimmauld Place. We should start living together and adjusting to each other's lifestyles right away, shouldn't we?"

Harry wanted to bawl his heart out for some reason. "Gin, love, what about quidditch? Remember some international coaches were supposed to start coming for placement at Hogwarts. I mean you worked so hard for that…. What happened to that as a career? I don't want you to give anything up just because we are going to get married soon…" Soon…like a year or two….maybe more. Please?

"Quidditch is ecstacy for me, Harry. But you are life. The proper one. I need to start being prepared for that? Plus, is something wrong with a woman who prefers not working two jobs? One for the home and the other outside? How about I do one, and you do the other?"

Harry wanted to bang his head against a wall. He refrained and relented. Whatever she wants, I suppose. Maybe he should get Hermione to talk to her. He couldn't think of Hermione ever leaving her career when say she and Ron decided to get married. Could he picture Ron trying to ask her to? Well, yeah. Probability of him actually getting the courage to ask? Nil. Hermione relenting? Negative Nil. Life with Ginny… was not turning out like he had pictured. He looked at her as she was gathering her stuff together and floating it into cardboard boxes…she was changing. Or maybe he had never seen this side of hers before.

.

.

.

Their first fight after Ginny had moved in, three weeks later (she had not gone to Hogwarts), had been about….. Kreacher. The old elf apparently decided he did not entertain the notion of Lady Potter, and a "weak-willed, spineless, fire-haired brat" (in his words) replacing his beloved Mistress and had decided to burn the boxes full of her clothes.

Ginny had screamed so loud at him, and instantly flooed Harry at work. She had bent down on her knees and stuck her head in the fireplace sobbing to Harry to come home, and there had been an emergency. As she sat back, she shrieked when Kreacher had replaced the carpet under her bum to a bed to nails. The old elf had chuckled in glee as she threw the nails at his face. Years of being a chaser had given her target practice as her nails hit him full on and he yelped in pain.

"GINNY! What the hell are you doing?" Harry screamed as he rushed over to Kreacher and wiped the slight elf blood with his sleeve. "Explain yourself, kindly." He glared at her; she glared at the elf who took turns from smirking at "Lady" Potter to moaning in pain for his Master.

"Harry! Thank Merlin you are home! Look what the stupid elf did!" she gestured to the burnt boxes on the floor. "Your stupid slave defiled his mistress's wardrobe! Punish him, Harry. He won't listen to me and consider me the next Lady of this house!" Kreacher shrieked at her in indignation muttering about his beloved Mistress Black. Harry rubbed his forehead. He hadn't felt such a headache come on since before Voldemort had been defeated. Why? Why, God, why? Why didn't he have the chance of a sane family? The thought alone wanted to make him cry.

"Kreacher, what you have done is horribly wrong. Not only did you deliberately sabotage my fiancee's things but you also brought shame to me by demonstrating that you are not the noble elf guardian of the Black house as I previously thought you were…" Harry slowly chastised Kreacher who fiddled with the hem of his clothes. "You are dismissed." The elf popped out of the living room. "Ginny, what are you doing, love? Getting into a fight with Kreacher. I mean what are you, five?"

"Harry, what am I supposed to do? The stupid elf burnt all my clothes. He won't listen to any order I give him. I asked him to cook me food, he brought me a burnt rat on a plate! You have to understand he is not mentally stable. He has to be kept in his place. You treat him like he is some sort of king around this place when in fact you are Lord Potter, the owner of this house! You have to act like it!"

"Gin. Listen to me. I am only going to say this once. Firstly, clothes? You can buy new ones. Yes, I understand the principle of the thing, he shouldn't have done it. But that was no reason to throw nails in his face. Seriously, you could have badly injured him. Secondly, you this living room, see how it's not dusted? That's because Kreacher is not in charge of all this. He does not clean, cook, anything. I have asked him not to. He has been given Regulus Black's old room, and that is his property. He lives there. He takes care of that. I take care of all other things. I cook. I clean. I pick up after myself. I am no Lord. I am a simple man who tries to live a simple life. I am not and will never be like the Purebloods. Now, it is up to us to look after this place. Kreacher is an old elf. He will live here. He will mutter obscenities at you. Smile. It throws him off his game. Do nothing else."

Ginny nodded in understanding. "Ok, Harry. I will." She cuddled in his arms and looked up at him, "So, I can go to Diagon Alley tomorrow and get my clothes? Will you write a letter to Gringotts to let me withdraw?" Harry nodded and hugged her. Problem solved, he thought with a deep sigh. Sometimes, he felt, dealing with Ginny was like dealing with a child. Show her a shiny new toy and she gets distracted.

Had she ever faced real world problems? First year, possessed by Riddle. He supposed that could count. Till the time, if he looked at it from an objective point of view, a knight in shining armor rescued her like a damsel in distress. She had wicked curses under her belt. Helped him fight in the Department of Mysteries. Hmm…true. Hadn't she been withdrawn from school that year the Trio were out looking for Horcruxes? No, she had helped fight. Fight. He wondered where that spirit he had loved so much in her gone to? The sophistication and strength that had attracted him into her like moths drawn to flame? Replaced by what seemed like a petulant child.

.

.

.

Why was it Ginny insisted on having so many photos clicked of herself?

.

Now really did she need to buy that 3,000 galleon four poster bed with gold plating "just because it looked so pretty"?

.

No, he did not want to cut his hair. It would cause people to look at his scar. No, he could care less if he looked more dashing with the scar.

.

No, he was not in a relationship with Carmen no matter how hot she was!

.

Thank you for calling my secretary just to check whether I did have that overnight assignment in Rome.

.

Yes, he loved Quidditch. No he would not pose nude for Witches Weekly in his Quidditch Robes even if they were paying 1,000 galleons per shot! No he did not want to bargain and increase the rate!

.

Yes Teddy's first day of pre-school was more important than going to France for Gabrielle Delacour's birthday party even if the French aristocracy was going to be there.

.

.

.

It was eight months later (A/N; for convenience's sake let us say September, 2010) at the Ministry of Magic's annual gathering that Harry saw seen brooding at the corner. Sitting in the corner with a 'Bloody Baron' (a/n: bloody Mary, bloody Mary! Sorry couldn't resist!) in his hands. He watched as the Wendigo Brothers played what seemed like jazz, just a guess, he tried to block away his memories of his muggle upbringing. Ah. But now that he thought about it, his current pose was no different from those soap opera stars that Aunt Petunia liked to watch so much. The quintessential brooding man in the corner, with his bottle of rum and mind full of sorrows. Though today he should be celebrating. He was so glad Ginny's mother had called her to help take care of Arthur when he had fallen down the stairs and broken his hip. The healers had asked him to remain off his feet. And Ginny had to leave the party she had been gushing about for weeks. The time they have their official public outing since Harry's proposal. Another day of delay. For some reason Harry could only thank however sat up there for taking pity on him.

For some reason, every single of Ginny's habits had become a constant nag for him. Yesterday he couldn't help but cringe on how she was breathing. He had never been so overexposed to someone. Now look at Hermione, Harry turned his head to see his best friend standing a few feet away talking to Professor Slughorn? Harry quickly turned away his head to avoid recognizing him. She seemed like a perfectly sophisticated woman who had taken over the mantle of being the woman everyone looked up to. She had taken over that job in Department of Magical Law Enforcement as a lawyer a couple of months ago and everyone had been gushing praises of her despite her blood status. Here was a perfect woman. Strong. Committed. Knows what she wants. Confident. Why did he think of her as his sister? Sad.

"Harry! What are you doing sitting here all alone?" Hermione pecked him on the cheek and sat down on the stool next to him. "Gillywater, please," she ordered and turned to Harry, her eyes glowing with the confidence of a woman in her element. "So, what's up? Talk to me. Isn't Ginny here?" she asked looking around for red hair.

"No, thank Merlin!" At Hermione's raised eyebrows and a look in her eye that said 'I am going to pester you until you answer so you better d it anyway' he relented and whined until his breath ran out. "And I mean it's not that I am possessive about my things or anything… but Hermione a week ago, she bought a dress for this party for 4,800galleons. That is like three-fourths of a student's Hogwarts fees for the entire year! I don't understand what goes on in her head! I mean I work for my money. I have never touched a galleon in the Black vault. I am putting that away for Teddy. And I have only withdrawn from the Potter vault that what I have needed for the entire years at Hogwarts. My probably entire seven-eight years of withdrawals don't exceed 5000 galleons that hers did it a day. And over a dress! I don't care if it had silver and gold threads! I thought she understood all that but now it just seems like everything she does, something over the other is wrong with it. It's like I am noticing how wrong she is for me… but that can't possibly be right!"

"Harry, it's possible that people who were previously attracted to one another or even compatible with one another grow apart and away. It's perfectly possible. You always have a choice. You don't have to stay in a relationship with her, if you are not happy."

Harry shook his head and told Hermione the one thing he hadn't even told Ginny yet. "No, Hermione. I… when I was doing an Auror's assignment, I got injured…lets say. There was a health check-up. The healer told me that I… I am soul-bound Hermione, to Ginny."

Hermione gasped. Her hands flew to her mouth and she smiled a brilliant smile. She hugged him squeezing him tight. "Oh! Oh, am so sorry I got your drink all over you. Wait. Scourgify. Oh, Harry that is wonderful news. You found your soulmate in Ginny! But to be away from her Harry…and saying all these things? Doesn't the pull hurt you?" Harry stopped for a second and frowned, turning his head to look at her he questioned her with his eyes. "The pull, Harry? The bond that binds you two to each other? That makes you inseparable? Harry Potter, haven't you read up on soul bonds?"

"Well, yes! But I didn't encounter that part! Wait there is a pull towards one another? Frankly, I can't help but try to be further away from her! In fact, I just accepted a month long assignment in Brazil that's how much I wanna have alone time."

Hermione frowned and got that thoughtful look on her face that made Harry remember, "Hmm….I think I need to check this out in the library," said Hermione. Yep, those exact words. Well as long as Hermione was on the case, Harry knew he could trust the outcome to come out perfect. "But, just another suggestion. In case you are so concerned about teaching Ginny financial budgeting and control, why don't you just set her up with a wife allowance account. All the purebloods have that stupid old practice and it just I guess makes life a little easier when you deal with people like…well…Ginny! I am sure Gringotts will be happy to do that."

Hmm…ok. One more try to get through to her could not hurt.

.

.

.

A/N: Just clarifying the timeline. This chapter ends say a month after Emily opens her hotel. So next chapter (again Harry) would run counter to September, 2010, before Leah has been attacked which was November, 2010.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It was the night before Harry had to leave for Brazil that he lay in his bed. No matter what he did, he couldn't fall asleep. There was a tenseness inside him that made him more nauseous than nervous. He was propped up against the pillow staring up at the clock. 2:27am. Another three hours before he had to leave. Somehow that was the only thing that got him out of this knot that had built up in his stomach. He swallowed heavily trying to calm himself. Deep breaths. It had been happening a lot lately. He turned to look at Ginny. Her bright red hair was sprawled against her naked back. Why was it that just seeing her lying on this bed made him want to push her off? This should not be happening to him. He was supposed to be blissfully fucking happy right now.

He let out a small snarl and got out of the bed. Dressing himself, he went into the bathroom, washed his face and looked into the mirror. His eyes were nearly drooping in exhaustion yet he couldn't rest for a minute. He was going to go downstairs and sit on the couch. Maybe read a book or something. Make a dent in Hermione's suggested reading pile. Maybe that would put him to sleep.

He crept out of the room silently and shut the door behind him. As he climbed down the stairs, he couldn't help but feel how much more relaxed he felt. It was almost as if being with Ginny had aggravated his condition. But that couldn't be it. She wasn't even doing anything. Just sleeping. Not her normal talking his ear off with wedding plans, spending extravagantly till his eyes popped open, or well…breathing, eating, touching, etc. etc. He cringed at how horrible he sounded to himself but couldn't help but sigh in relief as he sat on the couch wrapping himself up in that pure Pashmina shawl Ginny had gotten for herself, but had of course carelessly thrown on the couch as she returned from her daily round of shopping. No matter if it was a hundred galleons….but it was just so soft. He fell into a deep slumber.

_The first thing he noticed was the black hair that was swaying with the wind. He opened his voice to ask the obviously woman-shaped figure in front of him who she was when he noticed he couldn't talk. His jaw was screwed shut. No will power of his could open it for him. So he satisfied himself with staring at her back._

_Why? _

_The word echoed around him as he tried to understand its meaning. _

_Why?_

_The figure turned slightly. He noticed the big black eye, red, puffy. Tears dropping out of it._

_Why?_

"Master Harry must wake! Weasel and Brown Lady be here soon! Master Harry must wake!" Harry woke to Kreacher's cries as the elf ran around collecting Harry's bags, his Auror uniform, the standard battle gear, etc. Harry wiped the tiredness from his eyes and stretched his aching muscles.

"Good morning, Kreacher," he mumbled as he slipped out of his night clothes and started dressing in the living room.

"Blimey, mate! Give the man a little warning before he comes out of the floo to see his best mate's naked arse!" Harry rolled his eyes and waved to Ron. Pulling on his snake-dragon skin pants and shirt. He put on a pixie-spun jacket that had a higher than average protection charms woven on it. "So, where's Ginny?"

"Where else would Miss Fire Brat be? Sleeping on silken yarn that she does not deserve. Not even getting up to wish her Lord a safe journey. Stupid brat!" Kreacher mumbled to whoever would hear. Ron raised his eyebrows and Harry groaned. Not this again.

"I asked her to not wake. We said our goodbyes last night," Harry explained as Ron's face scrunched up to indicate just how much of the "goodbye" part he understood. Harry laughed but his heart gave a twinge.

_Why?_

Harry jumped with fright as that voice haunted him again and spun around, his wand in his hand, eyes scanning the perimeter. "You okay, mate?" Harry relaxed and nodded. "Let's head then? Carmen is waiting at the portal."

.

.

.

Turns out the Brazilian ministry had asked the International Confederation of Wizards to track down a smuggler's gang that had stolen relics from the British museum. After three weeks of searching, rescuing, killing, arresting, getting beat up, thrown in the hospital, the Trio- Harry, Ron, and Carmen were sitting on the couches of the hotel room. Ron restlessly flipped through the _The Golden Book of the Dead_ as Carmen smacked him upside the head to prevent him from muttering the spells to resurrect the dead and exorcise ghosts. Carmen was removing curses from the fanged tooth necklace that was supposed to belong to the now-extinct _Tremere _vampireclan. Harry was trying to please Ginny.

"Ginny, I know I am apart from you but I have to be here another three days at least. The work is not done!"

"But you just told me, Harry James, that you found the items they were looking for. So what more do you have to do?"

Harry sighed and shifted around turning his back to Carmen so no one would see Ginny's face in the hand-held mirror. "Ginny, my work doesn't end there. We have to meet with the ministries and try to figure out any other smuggling rings, hand over the items and meet with the archaeologists and the curse breakers. There is paper work to be done. And much more things. I work for a living and if I want to keep my job, I have to comply with what orders I get from above! I can't just leave a mission in the middle!"

"If you only utilized your status in the British ministry you wouldn't have to run around like some low-class Auror, Harry! You haven't even been promoted, and… Whose that? Behind you? Who is that?"

Harry turned and looked at Carmen who waved at him uncertainly, unsure why he was staring at her. Harry turned back to Ginny and carried the mirror out of the room. "Its Carmen, my partner."

"I know. What is she doing in your room? It must be like eleven at night there."

Harry sighed and clenched his teeth. Running a rough hand across his face, he said, "I told you the night before I left that in order to avoid suspicion with the smuggling gangs, we would be hiring a small apartment in a horrible hotel in one of the ghettoes of Rio. We are sharing a room, i.e. me, Ron, and Carmen. There is nothing wrong with it."

"You think I am stupid? You must be very busy with doing all the dark magic dissection crap at eleven at night with a chick in your room. Sh" She held up a finger to stop him from speaking, "No, I am not upset. I need to go. I have an appointment at Madam Malkins. Bye." She hung up and all Harry could see was his own face staring back at him.

Deep breath. You must not get angry. SMASH! He threw the mirror across the room and it shattered against the wall. That felt good. He composed himself and walked out of the room. Naturally his two partners were staring at him in confusion. He silently walked till the window and rested his head against it staring ahead at the lights of muggle Rio. The cars were honking in the streets, drunk men were lying sloshed on the pavements, some were walking home with hookers on their arms. Yet Harry registered nothing of this. It was his third fight with Ginny since he had come to Brazil. Sometimes he just felt like walking out of the relationship. This possibly could not be a normal thing. Sure, he didn't have the best history or well….any at all when it came to girls but he could see people around him. Hell even Hermione and Ron didn't fight this much. At least Hermione seemed like she missed Ron like hell whenever they talked. All his girl ever did was be jealous of this and that, and why aren't you buying me this? Blah, blah, blah!

He felt Ron coming behind him. Please don't say anything. Please don't say anything. Please don't… "Harry, don't you think that you proposed to Ginny, a little bit too early?"

"What? I don't understand."

"It just seems like you and Ginny. You went into it too fast. You weren't even dating for that long and the period that you were Ginny was in school. And every time any of us ask you about the wedding plans you start cringing. Yes, exactly as you are now."

Harry sighed and waved it away. "I guess I am just freaking out you know. Every other day Ginny is asking me about refurnishing the house and new wardrobes and going outside in public, photo shoots for the Daily Prophet and I… I guess it just scares me a bit."

"Harry," Carmen said softly from behind the two, "That all is normal. Everyone gets pre-wedding jitters. It just shouldn't lead to such huge fights, and so frequently."

"Yes! But this isn't the woman I loved! She's changed! She's become possessive. When I fell in love with her she was a talented, strong, independent woman who was set on making her career. She used to find happiness in trying to make her career out of Quidditch. And now… she's waved goodbye to her work and made my life her life! Yes, I wanted to marry her, to love her but I want my life too! This all old pureblood magic on two bodies, one soul, and the crap they spout out about soul-bonds has gotten to my head now! It makes me want to explode! I can't deal with all this!"

Ron sighed and repeated his earlier question. "Don't you think you rushed into it?"

"Actually… I didn't even propose." Ignoring the shocked looks in his companions' faces, he started to explain that day. "Actually before Ginny's train arrived that day, I got a letter from Gringotts asking me to come in. I went and they wanted to restore the wards around the Potter and the Black vaults. When I went into the Potter vault, I saw mum and dad's rings sitting there, rusting in the rubble. I picked them both up to take to the goldsmith so they could be restored. But I was running late to pick up Ginny. So I arrived hurriedly, tripped on the school kids and mum's ring fell out of my pocket. I bent down to pick it up and next thing I know Ginny has agreed to marry me…" He winced as he remembered it, as if it was the most tragic accident in his personal history. Everyone mulled over that silence that had spread over the three. Till of course, Carmen coughed as if to hide her giggles. Harry supposed it was pretty funny. Ridiculous. He would have laughed his ass off if it had happened to Ron but unfortunately it had happened to him.

"So this is why these missions are so important to you. Harry, don't deny it but in the one year you have been an Unspeakable you have done more missions than probably the three of us combined. Basically, you needed to hear from someone else that you should not go through with this marriage, at least not yet. And outside me, Hermione, and Carmen, who else is going to tell you that? And I know Ginny. She can be a bit of a brat. First daughter in whatever generations… I mean. She is used to being treated as a princess. I don't know how you could have thought she was career oriented. I mean she joined Quidditch under a rebellious stage when she was like twelve. After that incident in the Chamber," ignoring Harry's mutterings of '_she told me she started at five'_ he crept up close to his best friend and said, "I know you care of her Harry and you probably always will…but… you said 'loved' not 'love'. You said you loved Ginny. Past tense. It's time you told her that."

.

.

.

The entire next week was involved with dealing with the aftermath of the mission. Reports were sent here and there. Papers were presented. The Trio had taken to delivering lectures in various countries for cooperation against the smugglers and terrorists. Various tactical strategies had been discussed. It was in the middle of all this that Harry had received shocking news.

"Uncle Harry…are we going to visit Mia and Won?" Little Teddy had taken to calling Hermione Mia, the only thing he could possibly pronounce out of her name. Harry had picked Teddy up from Andromeda's house for his babysitting duties. Though he was technically Teddy's legal guardian, physically Andromeda had taken over his custody. It suited Harry just fine. Currently his house occupied Ginny and her wardrobe. He really didn't think there was room for him, let alone Teddy.

"Yep! You bet, mister. And guess what Aunty Mia is making for Little Lupin?" Teddy's eyes lit up as he and his uncle exclaimed together, "Double Chocolate Pie!" Teddy jumped into his godfather's arms as Harry apparated the two of them to Hermione and Ron's apartment. Knocking on the door, he smiled as Hermione gushed over Teddy and helped him to the toys she had bought. Ron welcomed him with a thump on his back.

It felt great. The three of them hanging together. It was amazing how much life had changed after Hogwarts. At first it used to be them, the three Musketeers, the Golden Trio, the Dream Team, together forever. And Harry thought that would last forever. But as you grew up, no matter how much you loved one another, everyone had to grow apart. The way Hermione and Ron interacted with each other though. It was magical he supposed. He knew that what they had was not the soulmate kind love. But they had grown to care so deeply for one another. Instinctively what Ron wanted Hermione gave, and when Hermione needed something Ron was there before she even uttered a syllable. If this was what non-soulmate love was like, Harry would love to break his relationship with Ginny. He would love to _fall_ in love with someone genuine. Who loved him for who he was.

Not a boy hero.

Not the savior plastered on the Daily Prophet.

_Just Harry._

To be truthful, he wanted to meet her. The woman with the black hair. Someone in his dreams. Maybe she existed only there and not in real life.

As they finished dinner and Harry put Teddy to sleep on the couch, Hermione and Ron came down and sat across from him. For some reason Harry felt much like his prisoners did when he interrogated them.

"What's going on?"

It was Hermione who started, "Sweetie, do you remember Hestia Jones?"

"Um…the Order member? Yeah, sure. She helped hide and protect the Dursleys in the War. What about her?"

"Well, she contacted me the other day. She has been trying to get in touch with you for about two weeks now. Well actually, she has been in touch with Dudley who has been trying to get in touch with you for a month but then he contacted her and… Never mind. I am probably not making much sense. Point is…"

"Point is, Harry," Ron started filling in for his girlfriend, "Dudley has been trying to get through to you because he knew that our world did not have the same newspapers as the Muggle World." He pulled out several copies of the Sun, the Telegraph, the Herald. Harry frowned in confusion as he took the newspapers in his hands. "There are some people in Canada who have been posting your photo for about a month now in the muggle newspapers. Just turn to page three in that."

Harry flipped through the newspaper in urgency. It was never good if a wizard was on a muggle newspaper. For one, the last wizard to be on it was Sirius Black, the "notorious murderer". Secondly, if the case reached the police and they could not find any such person existed it would require a mass-scale obliviation and that too all because Harry messed up. And there it was, he saw as his eyes traveled down.

"Do You Know Him?" A sketch of his face. The scar blatantly visible. The eyes green. Everything else black and white. "If you know this person, or have ever seen his face, please contact 001-"

"It has been in the papers for about a month now. Comes every Sunday. What could you mean to people in the muggle world?" The three of them stared at one another. Harry doubted he had ever been in touch with muggles, other than the Dursleys. Yet someone was trying to contact him. The scar, in all its lightning bolt form, was too obvious for it not to be him. "And Harry, I have been researching your predicament with Ginny. The soulbond that you have," she ignored Ron's '_What?_' "clearly mentions that there has to be some sort of pull between you too. Have you been getting any feelings? Any dreams? Something?" At the slight hint of a positive answer in his eyes, she continued, "Harry, I think we need to start considering the most obvious answer here. What if the doctor was wrong? What if your soul mate is not Ginny?"

"Well, he never actually said it was Ginny. Just that I had a soulbond and that I was very lucky to have found my soul mate so early in life. I just sorta assumed it must be Ginny." Hermione rolled her eyes at Harry's confessions.

"There you go! Jumping to conclusions again! Harry your soulmate could be someone else in your life and you have been cribbing about your time with Ginny all this while!" Ron kept wisely silent as his girlfriend cribbed about his sister to his best friend. Who exactly do you help in such a situation, he wondered silently. Hermione ranted on, "Do you think there is someone else in your life who could possibly be your soulmate? Someone you can see yourself sharing your soul with?"

Harry pondered on this question. He raised his eyes silently to her and softly muttered, "Yes, Hermione. I can… You!"

Silence.

Pin drop silence as Hermione's eyes flew open and Ron's jaw dropped with a resounding 'Clank!'

Was that a cricket?

Harry guffawed at his best mates shock. He chuckled as Hermione hit him over the head. "You guys! So easy!" He choked on his laughter as Hermione screamed, _"HARRY JAMES POTTER! You scared the crap out of me!" _"No worries, Ron! I am not taking your lover-girl away anytime soon! It would be quite incestuous! Now hand me these advertisements. I will check them out at the office tomorrow and figure it out." He picked up the sleeping Teddy in his arms and waved them goodbye, apparating out of the apartment.

.

.

.

He had to definitely take Hermione's advice now, thought Harry as he angrily stomped down the lanes of Diagon Alley. Once again, Ginny had splurged. His savings had taken a definite hit by now. To recover he probably should sell his bedsheets in an auction, 'I slept in these! Buy them! 1000 galleons!' Yuck! Such thoughts sounded disgusting to him even in his mind, let alone actually doing it in real life.

But he definitely had to put a curb on Ginny's expenditure limits. So he had taken to go for the Pureblood Dependent Account that allowed Ginny a monthly allowance. A separate expenditure bracket all together. That would hopefully solve quite a bit of his problems. He entered the gates of Gringotts, his eyes examining the room as he saw people he vaguely recognized. He quickly side-stepped to avoid them and entered the hallway of offices leading up to his Account Manager's.

The lower level Goblin nodded to him to enter the office and Harry was pleased to see that his manager had learnt his lesson and there was indeed a chair for Harry at par with the Goblin's height. Harry sat down as the Goblin started with his pleasantries. Well, as pleasant as goblins could be.

"Mister Potter, how can Gringotts serve you today?"

"Well, I heard that you guys have a facility that would create a sort of allowance account for my fiancé. Well, I want to add that facility for Ginevra Molliane Weasley. An allowance of 1,500 galleons per month." The goblin nodded and flipped through the files on Harry's account. With a few moments of deliberation, he frowned and shook his head slowly.

"I apologize, Mister Potter. But Gringotts cannot authorize this account."

"Why not?"

"The laws of the Wizarding World permit only monogamous unions, Mister Potter and according to our files you are already an engaged man. You are set to be married. Any accounts on those lines are illegal. If you want we can create a trust fund for Miss Weasley with an allowance arrangement, if you wish to keep her as a mistress on top of your fiancé."

"WAIT! Hold up. It says in that file that I am an engaged man?" The goblin nodded and showed Harry his financial accounts.

_**Harry James Potter**_

_**Born: July 31st, 1991**_

_**Lord: The House of Potter**_

_**Lord: The Ancient and Most Noble House of Black**_

_**Marital Status- Engaged (Soulbond)**_

_**Heir Status: Theodore Remus Lupin- House of Black**_

_**XXX- Pending.**_

"Wait! This doesn't specify the names. And what is this XXX?"

"Well of course this doesn't specify names. This is a financial institution, Potter not a marriage bureau. We won't have the names unless you declare them to us. We can only trace magical connections. The fact that it was a soulbond is a connection that got automatically updated in our registry. And the XXX signifies what that union has resulted in. An heir. If you want the names, each family has a family tree that updates itself. It works on more intricate magic than Gringotts self-updating system. We have salvaged your family's magic signature from the tree and transferred it onto your vault. We can go down there if you like." Harry dumbly nodded. His head was spinning as he walked behind the goblin down to the carts. They could possibly have a name for him of a soulmate that was most definitely not Ginny now. And an heir. What could this mean?

In a minute he was standing in front of the open doors of his vault as the goblin lead him inside. Next to the paintings, along the maze of the golden relics his family had owned over generations, there on the back wall he could see small sketches. The goblin levitated two torches alongside the wall and it illuminated the entire artwork.

_**The House of Potter**_

"_**The Last Enemy To Be conquered Is Death"**_

His fingers traced over the names of _Ingham Peverell (1427-1484) _down to_ Ignotus Peverell (1445-1525). Ethelbert Peverell…Florence Potter nee Peverell. Constantine Potter. Symund Potter. Isabella Potter. _A matriarch. _Honor Potter. Nathaneil Potter. Charlus potter, _his grandfather_. James Richard Potter (1970-1991). Hadrian James Potter (1991-…). _A dotted line joined him and…_ Leah Susan Clearwater (1986-…). _And a solid black line descended from their tenuous union, down to_ Noah Hadrian Clearwater (2009-…). _

Tears fell from his eyes as his fingers traced over the letters- N… O… A… H….

Did he know anyone named Leah?

"_You look like you could use some company…you look lonely in a crowd. I'm Leah, you are?" _Those black eyes. Those black tresses. They all came rushing back to him in a memory so strong he clutched his head. His heart ached with satisfaction as he finally figured out who his soul belonged to.

Finally, he found the woman in his dreams.

Finally, he found his son.

.

.

.

A/N: For all those out there… this alright for Harry finally figuring it out? =D


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Thank you for pointing out the mistake in James Potter's age. Apparently I cannot do Maths at two in the night. Thanks!

And to clear up any confusion. Harry has only told Hermione about the soul bond. Hermione disclosed to Ron. In the Potterverse, only these three know.

Ginny is unaware.

.

.

Chapter 10

So the family tree was just that. A tree that showed your family. Though Harry faintly recognized that woman's name, he could not connect the entire face. Nor could he possibly know where the hell to look for her. Harry recalled a woman named Penelope Clearwater, who was Percy's girlfriend many years back but that girl was as pale as…well those white frigging peacocks at Malfoy manner and the chick Harry had been with was…if he remembered correctly…what was the politically correct way to put this…wheatish. Huh, what did her skin tone matter and who she was related to when Harry could not get over the fact that he had a son. A son!

Noah Hadrian Clearwater.

He must be two by now. Had he inherited the famous Potter hair? Whose eyes did he have? Had he performed accidental magic? Was he being treated right? Did he have a stepfather by now?

So many questions. Harry literally had to lean against the wall outside Gringotts bank for support as he tried to make his way home. It was only when he apparated back home that he realized the bank account for Ginny still hadn't been done. He rubbed his eyes in exhaustion and stretched on the front porch. I have a frigging soul-bond with someone who wasn't his fiancée, I think I can hold off on financial matters for now, he thought. It was only when he became aware of his surroundings that he noticed the sounds of laughter coming from inside the parlor. The light was also open. Were they expecting someone?

He pushed the door open lightly. He saw Kreacher standing outside the drawing room arch. As he entered Kreacher looked at him and rolled his eyes, popping away.

"Harry, darling, is that you?" Ginny's voice came from the parlor. He went inside to find Molly and Arthur sitting on the far left side couch frowning at Ginny. Ron was propped up on the arm rest of their couch and Hermione was trying to soothe the angry Andromeda. It seemed Ginny herself was holding Teddy (a feat Andromeda didn't allow just _anyone_, and Ginny qualified in her mind as this _anyone_, to do) who looked like he was ready to burst into tears…of course he was wearing that high-collared dress robe of his, the same styled robe that Ginny had given Harry, who had burnt them. Accidentally, of course. Ginny herself was paying no attention to Teddy but grinning at the camera in front of her.

Camera? Three photographers from the Daily Prophet, Witches' Weekly, Wizards' Wonders were in his living room. Why the hell were they here? As soon as they caught a glimpse of him, they started clicking his frowning face left and right. Harry swished his wand, and a curtain of impenetrable black appeared in front of their camera lens. A neat trick Harry learnt from his Unspeakable seniors. Helped him escape the press on many occasions.

"Ginny, what's going on?"

"Oh, Harry. Isn't it wonderful? The three of them want to do a photo shoot of us. Our family. They are going to call it 'War Hero Transcends into Matrimony!' It's going to be wonderful, Harry." She plopped Teddy down in Hermione's arms, whose first action was to remove the high-collared monstrosity from his body. Ginny came up to Harry and posed while kissing him. Harry bit the inside of his cheek in anger and slowly removed her form his arms.

"Thank you all for coming today," Harry started, "I appreciate all your efforts. But frankly, I have not given permission to publish my name in any magazine or newspaper, especially something concerning my personal life. So please refrain from using my photos or publishing any articles about me. As for my godson, as his legal guardian, I do not give permission to use any of his photos as well. Ginny here is an adult. As she is aware of the developments here, you may use her photos for anything she has consented to except associate our names together in mass media. We are not ready to come out together to the Wizarding public. When we are we will surely contact you. Kreacher! Please show these gentlemen the door."

One by one, the photographers left the house, the charms on their cameras lifting as soon as they were on the other side of the main door. Harry sighed in frustration as he could just hear the buildup of the Ginny tirade. And he wasn't mistaken.

"Harry Potter! It took me three weeks to call those reporters here. To set up this environment with mum, dad, Ron, Hermione, Andy and Teddy. It took countless hours of shopping to get the look exactly right. And as soon as you step inside the door, you cancel out the entire event like it means nothing to you! How dare you?"

"How dare I? How dare you, Gin? Without consulting me? You brought three strange men inside the home of an Auror (A/N: please remember he cannot disclose to anyone he is an Unspeakable) when his entire family is present and vulnerable. Did you even get their clearance forms from the Department of Law Enforcement? No? Well, that's what I thought. Otherwise I would have got to know something about that. But let's just forget about that. Did you even bother asking me whether I wanted a photo shoot? Haven't I already said no to the countless other offers that have come my and our way? Then why did you think I would be so happy to do this one?"

"I thought you would be happy, Harry James, because this is what we both want. We both want to get married to each other. To show our love."

"No, Ginny. This is what you want! You want to show off to the public. That's why you buy those exuberant dresses and jewelry sets to show to the public. There are more ways to show love than doing it publically! Frankly, since you have come into my life rather than stabilizing it everything has taken a turn for the worse! Every night I go to bed in anger. I rush into the first mission that comes my way just to be away from the fighting at home. My vaults and financial statements have taken huge hit!"

"So, that's what this is about? Your money? I spend money trying to make my house the perfect house and you go off on me about YOUR money?"

"Your house? Sweetheart, firstly this is my house! Then it can possibly be our house! If you bother growing up and realizing that money does not grow from the ground. You want concrete proof?" He swished his wand and a few letters from Gringotts flew down from his study into his outstretched palm. "Financial statement for Vault No. 213. Harry James Potter. December 2009. Now notice this is before you moved into my house. 3million, 78 thousand, 563 galleons, 12 sickles, and 7knuts. Next major expenditure in January. _Madam Malkins_- 1200 galleons on….three dress robes. Alright. Next. _Dwarfish Furniture and Needs_. Gold bed. Why did we need a _gold _bed in the first place, don't ask me! 3,400 galleons. Wardrobe, 1475 galleons. _Madame Lycia's Dress for Less_. Twelve dress robes for women. 1 for men. Total expenditure- 7900. _Athena's Apothecary_. Hair Care products. Skin care. Aphrodisiacs. Muscle Toning Salves. Total expenditure- 800galleons. Myrca's jewels- diamond necklace set, 9700 galleons. You want to know the latest account statement I have? My vaults have gotten an income since December of 75,245 galleons, 7 sickles, and 1 knut after taxes. An expenditure of 35,000galleons, 3 sickles, and 9knuts that you alone have incurred for me." Seeing her frustrated face, he yelled, "The point is Ginny that you have spent more from my vault then I have of the nine years I have had it! Everything bought without my consent on such huge expenditures! And you want a perfect house? Try actually assessing the worth I put in the Burrow! I would trade my entire vaults and more to have a house as perfect as you had! Why aren't you ready to see that?"

"Fine. I will stop using so much money. Is that okay now?"

"No, Gin. It's still not okay." He pulled out a letter from the bottom pile. "Dear Mr. Potter, We, the editors of Teenage Dreams, are pleased to announce that we have received the photographs you sent us. Thank you for responding so quickly. We really like the natural poses in these photographs and have published them in our latest issue. We are sending it along. Thank you. Yours Sincerely, yada yada yada." He flipped open the attached magazine and threw it open on the floor. There were photos of Harry and his wet torso as he climbed out of the beach. That had been when Ginny and had gone away on a weekend break. Another way of him stretching, completely naked except for the white sheets that covered his privates. Another couple such photographs featured on the first pages of the magazine. "You have been selling me to get money. And let's not forget how many times you have used my name in order to get ahead in the line. How many times you have sent letters from under my name to deliver this or that product. This is what _you_ mean by a perfect life don't you, Gin? Having everything so easy. Handed to you on a silver platter. Using your fiancée in order to satisfy your wants and needs, neglecting his desire to remain away from the public eye? After all, according to you that is what a pureblood wife does, isn't it?"

Ginny remained silent but after a while she looked at everyone else in the room and asked them to leave.

Harry stopped her. "No, Gin. For a while you have been calling the shots in this relationship. Its time I said my piece. Since the day you met me, you have been molding yourself to be the perfect candidate for me. You told me you started playing Quidditch at the age of five. I loved Quidditch. I loved a girl who could play Quidditch as well as I could. Ron told me you started at twelve."

"He was right, Harry," Molly spoke from the corner. "The Burrow has charms on it to make Arthur and me aware in case any child is out of bed. Ginny used to sneak out after her first year to play Quidditch. We knew. We always let her."

"I know, Molly. What you also may not know is that Ginny has been dying her hair a darker shade of red, matching my mother's. She spread the rumor in sixth year that Potter men always go for redheads. Remember, Gin? Matching your hair color shade to my mum's so I will find that more appealing, it casts a whole another angle on the Oedipus Complex doesn't it? And as soon as you got me, Gin. As soon as we got engaged, what happened? You leave the strength I loved in you so much? The fiery spirit replaced by a smothering instinct. You replaced your independence with being dependent on me, attached to my side like a royal-brat! You are not ready to be a wife, Ginny. You need to grow up. The world does not revolve around you. I am sorry, Molly, Arthur. I cannot marry Ginny. This relationship has not worked out."

Blinking back the tears that he was holding back in his eyes, Harry fastened a cold stare at Ginny and held out his hand. She stood there, tears leaking from her eyes, her mouth hanging open and he saw her for what she really was. A child. He glanced at her hand and then his palm. Robotically, she pulled out her ring from her finger and handed it to her. Harry turned and walked up the stairs, running as he got out of everyone's sights and slammed the door of his study shut. He dropped down to the floor and wept.

He didn't know how long he stayed in that pose. Could have been two in the morning for all he knew. He glanced tiredly at the clock. It was two in the morning.

The only thing he could think…

Why? He really thought she was the one. Were they all like that? Would Leah even be like that?

Then it flashed in his mind. The conversation he had had with Ron the day after he had slept with Leah.

"…_she didn't even have a clue as to who I was! I mean I know that everyone is excited with the end of the war but to think they would be a little careful not to bring muggles into the Leaky Cauldron for Merlin's sake! With glasses floating around and tables cleaning themselves, if she wasn't so sloshed she probably would have noticed something!"_

"_Umm…Harry? Not to burst your bubble…but you do realize that a) muggles can't enter the Leaky by themselves, b) no wizard would be probably dumb enough to bring a muggle to inn no matter how happy about he was about Lord Whatz-its death, and c) she was probably LYING? I mean that she was probably lying about not knowing you! Everyone knows, especially since your interview to the Prophet, how much you hate attention! She tried a new scheme or some trick and slept with you! Can't believe you fell for it!"_

Yes, he fell for it. He couldn't believe how he fell for it.

So stupid.

Such an idiot.

Never again. No one was going to take advantage of him this time. He would get his son back from the clutches of those mad women.

A newspaper flew from across the room to where Harry sat plopped down on the ground. His own unmoving face stared back at him. The _Do you know him?_ notice.

"Hermione…" he croaked, "Hermione?" louder this time. He didn't know how he thought his friends would have been here after so many hours but they were. His study door flew open. Hermione and Ron stood there. "I need your muggle phone. I think these people in the advertisement may know who Leah is. Um…Leah Clearwater my soulbond. Gringotts…family tree. Have a son. Noah. Don't ask. Can I have your phone?"

Hermione nodded and pulled out her mobile phone. Harry took it and the advertisement and walked out of the house. Too much magical interference would definitely cause a disturbance in the line. And he didn't even want to see how much his own magical energy, which was completely haywire after the emotional breakup. He walked to a relatively silent muggle park nearby and sat on the bottom of the slide. Hermione and Ron stared at him from far, sitting on the swings. Well, Hermione sitting, Ron staring at them in bewilderment.

After a moment of confusion, he fumbled with the numbers and dialed the international call. Should he press the green button….to hell with it. Yes!

_Ring Ri-_

"_Hello?"_ a musical voice. Surprisingly not something Harry expected at all. Didn't sound like the voice of a kidnapper or someone out to get him and his money. But Harry in his line of business had learnt to look beyond outer expressions. "_Hello?"_

"Umm…hello. I am Harry….calling from England. Uh…is this…001-" he said the number and heaved a sigh as the response came in the affirmative. "I saw the notice in the Herald, Sun, and Telegraph. You sure know how to try and get it touch with people don't you?"

"_Do you know anything about the advertisement? Do you know the person whose face that is?"_

"Yes. Uh…yeah….me. Green eyes and a lightning bolt scar. That's me. Is this Miss Leah Clearwater?"

There was noise in the background. A man who said 'Leah? Imprint? You sure?'

"No…this is Alice Cullen. I am a…friend of Leah's. Have been putting the adverti…..Hey!"

"Hello?" a gruff voice spoke. "This is Jacob Black. I am Leah's brother so to speak. You think you are the person in the advertisement?"

"Yes. I think I am. The scar is distinctively mine. As is the messy hair, family trait, and the green eyes. And I know a Leah Susan Clearwater."

"Humph…tell me something about her."

There was no way Harry was going to mention anything about Noah. Hell no. He didn't know who the hell this guy was but it was pissing Harry off at two in the night. And to make it worse for some reason Harry's right shoulder was aching like hell. Harry bit back a gasp of pain.

"Look, buddy. I don't know who the hell you think you are. But that advertisement has been coming in the newspapers for about two months now. So obviously you want to find me. So I suggest you don't piss me off! Where can I find this Leah Cl- fuck! Shit!" Harry dropped the phone and clutched his ribs. Shit. Why did it hurt so badly? He didn't even have the strength to hold the phone or cry for help.

Suddenly, two arms shot out and grabbed him.

"Harry? Are you hurt? What's wrong?" Ron asked him as he clutched his best friend in a grip. Harry's eyes were screwed shut. Hermione fumbled with the phone from which questioning sounds could be heard.

"I am sorry, but Harry's hurt himself. We are going to have to call you back. Thanks." She shut the phone and rushed to Harry. Crack! And they were off to Saint Mungo's.

.

.

.

Harry came to about an hour later. Hermione and Ron were dozing off in the armchairs next to his bed. A private isolated room. Thankfully. His arm shot out and grasped his wand. Don't know why he was in so much pain. Felt much better now. An ache though was still there. A few seconds later, his healer stood in front of him. The one that examined him when he became an unspeakable. Same stupid cheery smile on his face.

"Hello, Mr. Potter! How are we this early morning?" Harry nodded his head and tried to smile. A small grimace appeared on his face. Hermione sleepily woke and roused Ron next to her.

"Hey. Healer. What happened to Harry here? One moment he was fine, next screaming like a bloody banshee!" Ron mumbled out, yawning in exhaustion.

"Nothing to worry about, Mr. Weasley. Nothing was physically wrong with Mr. Potter. It was…the soulbond that was tampered with." He swished his wand and an apparition appeared in front of the three. It showed two torsos, male and female. "This is Mr. Potter's body. Physically fine. This is his soulbond's body. Physically fine. Notice the golden threads connecting them. They are the threads of the bond. Now if I harm the female's body," he swished his wand and slowly the body's sides began to crumble, "notice how the threads instead of being a straight line, curve themselves and throw the pain onto the male so the female still has the strength to remain conscious through the pain. This part of the bond is called Sharing. It draws on the life forces of both in order to sustain the one in danger."

"So," Hermione started, "What you are saying is that Harry's soulbond was in life-threatening danger and to sustain her, the bond somehow altered Harry she was in pain and helped her remain conscious?"

The healer nodded. "Precisely. I suspect she is fine now. Or unconscious. You would know if she was not able to survive whatever happened to her. Are you in any pain?"

"Just an ache."

"Yes, then she too must be healing. The bond would soon require a need for closeness to one another. I suggest you look into that and get close to her. It would act as a catalyst to your healing process."

Harry nodded. "Can I go home now?"

.

.

.

Morning came. 6am. Hermione's phone rang.

"_I am Jacob Black calling on behalf of Leah Clearwater."_

"Just a second… Harry! For you. Jacob Black."

"Hello? This is Harry."

"_Hello. Sorry I was rude yesterday. I…I believe now that you are the one we have been looking for."_

Harry remembered. How the phone had fallen when he had been in pain. He took a shot, "Was Miss Leah injured yesterday?"

Silence. And then, "_Yes…yes, she was. In a car crash. She is fine now. In the hospital but fine. Leah has been looking_ _for you for a while now. She did not know your name. just face. We have been in touch with sketch artists trying to find you. She does not live here… but we have…"_

Harry cut him short. He did not need to know any details. "Can I have her address?"

"_Sure, it's in LaPush. The Indian reservation in Washington, USA…._"

.

.

"Hermione, you are a lawyer, aren't you? Do you handle custody cases as well?"

.

.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Harry! Hold up. Listen to me. Just stop packing!" Hermione was running around after Harry who was walking from one corner of the room to another packing up his clothes, his documents, etc. Hermione was in a tizzy, caught between helping her best friend who seemed to think he knew what was best and frankly helping him by yelling at him that he was doing it all wrong. She had never been stopped before, never given into pressure to conform, and she wasn't going to now. "Harry James Potter! You will listen to me right now!"

Harry gaped at her shocked as she came near him, took the pile of clothes from his hand and put it off to the side. "What, Hermione?"

"One question. How are you getting to the Indian reservation?"

"Via international portkey. What other way is there? I am going to ask for an emergency booking. And as Ginny says," he responded sarcastically, "No one can refuse the man-who-conquered!"

"Okay. So you want everyone in the Ministry of Magic to know in an hour's time that Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, two war heroes, have somehow taken a portkey together to a faraway destination in the North American continent. You want them to look up exactly why this was so. You want the Daily Prophet, and those other magazines Ginny called yesterday to say that oh, Potter and Weasley fought yesterday and now he has escaped with his other "girlfriend" to an exotic destination. Let's go after them and click photographs?" she asked knowing perfectly well that these were things Harry hadn't even thought about. "I thought so. Now listen to me, Harry.

"I am going to come with you as your best friend, yes we can try to say lawyer to this Leah, but only when I see it fit, not when you do. I am going to arrange for a flight from here to wherever we have to go. And we are going to do this the muggle way. And you want to know why that is, Harry? Open your eyes. You are an Auror, stop being so blinded by your anger and hate right now. If you really think this woman has cheated you, why would she not try and take your money in the first go? Child maintenance and all that? Soulbonds are not created between unsuitable pairs, Harry! They are between the perfect match. You are one of the very lucky few who have had that opportunity, don't let it go to hell!

"It is very much possible that she was a muggle! No, forget what Ron said. Harry that entire week people were going crazy with celebration. Don't you remember the Secrecy Department was filled with obliviation requests. People were performing "magic tricks" left and right, owls were roaming around in day time. Words like muggle, Voldemort were being said in front of muggles. For Merlin's sake, even the muggle newspapers were filled with news about disappearances and UFOs. It is very much possible that a couple of wizards to play a prank, to celebrate with their muggle friends without them knowing, brought them into the Leaky Cauldron. She could have been one of them. She put your face out, not your name, in every muggle newspaper she knew in England. What else could she have done? Look, I am not asking you for anything, it is after all your life. But this is your only chance to get to know your soulmate, Harry. Just give her the benefit of doubt. It's possible she is the exact opposite of Ginny."

Harry's face crumbled at the mention of Ginny. Hermione rubbed his hands with hers.

"Ginny. She was so fake. Sometimes I just can't believe she is one of the Weasleys. Molly and Arthur, they are few of the most genuine, kind, honest people I have met. I love them from the bottom of my heart. If they ask me for my vault tomorrow, I wouldn't hesitate in handing over the keys in an instant, but Ginny? Don't get me wrong, I know she is not evil. That's probably the only reason I am not suing her or asking her for anything back. She can take all the jewels and clothes, and bed or whatever she has already bought. But, she actually believed what she was doing was right. I mean who does that? Possessive, controlling, ready to spend every knut I owned? She was acting like a plastic mould, a child, who was casting herself into the perfect expectations I had."

"You know, Harry. Sometimes I think that it's not even anything anyone could have done. You know how in the muggle world, little girls grow up hearing stories about Cinderella, Snow White, Beauty and the Beast? And they are taught morals. How to be patient, how to be kind, how to love what is good for you. It's all so simplistic. People learn to outgrow them, but Ginny she never did. She is stuck in that princess age of hers. She will be till the time Molly and Arthur straighten her out. She refused to go back to school, even though I know how much you protested against that, it was her fault. She has somehow gotten the Victorian Pureblood ideals in her head and she refuses to let go of them. I mean even the orthodox purebloods don't go so far as she did. I think you did the right thing. Let her be for now. Last I heard from Ron, Molly was having the time of her life screaming like a banshee at Ginny about all that she did to her favorite "son"! Ginny is being forced to do housework and studies. She has to take the NEWTs at the end of the academic year. If you ask me, she just needs a reality check.

Harry, listen we are going to sort this out. We will come out of this entire mess. Don't you worry. I will take care of all the muggle arrangements. We should probably leave by flight."

"Should we take Ron along?"

"And have the entire Wizarding World start speculating where the hell the Golden Trio went? No, thank you. Plus, I don't think he can take time off work. We just went on that week-long vacation. Let it just be the two of us this time."

.

.

It was the next week's flight that they took. Saturday. They came out of the airport at Port Angeles after a grueling 10hr direct flight from London to Seattle, a four hour wait and then another hour long flight to Port Angeles. Harry literally kissed the earth he walked on. Thank Merlin he was rich and could afford the first class tickets. His legs were quaking from being so inactive. His eyes were drooping in exhaustion and he needed a huge shower! He looked over at Hermione on his right and scowled. She was stretching with a smile on her face. Refreshed as ever. Stupid people who could sleep in ten hour long flights and not get jetlag!

"So how far is this La Push reservation anyway?"

"About an hour's drive."

"What? Another hour? Of sitting! No! You've got to be kidding me! I knew we should have taken that bloody portkey!"

"Well we could go by boat, or walk there! Which one would you prefer, Harry?" Hermione smiled with a patronizing look on her face. Harry's scowl intensified. "Thought so. Come on. I hired a car with driver/chauffer for us." And there it was, a man standing in a uniform, a hat, holding the board for 'Poters'. Urgh. Spelt his name wrong.

But the ride was nice. Even a magic loving wizard like Harry could appreciate the classiness that came with a sleek black Audi A8. Harry whistled in appreciation. Or would have if he could have used his magic to create background sound effects, but this trip was muggle-ified. so he settled for a dumb gaping look instead. Now this was a car he wouldn't mind stretching his legs in.

The couple put their luggage inside the trunk and got in the car. Hermione handed over the address for the hotel they would be staying at and the best friends made themselves comfortable in the car.

"Why is it raining? And why is the nearest city to Port Angeles called Forks anyway?"

"Well the city is named after the forks in the nearby Quillayute, Bogachiel, Calawah, and Sol Duc rivers. And the area receives about an average precipitation of 106inches." Harry stared at her incredulously. "What? You asked! Ok. So we are going to go to the hotel and ask if anyone can tell us where Leah Clearwater lives, and then I will do the talking, you do the watching. Agreed? No getting ahead of ourselves."

"Where are we staying anyway?"

.

.

.

.

The vampire's legs and arms had already been torn off once the pack reached the duo. The female leech was shrieking in pain as its torso withered on the ground trying to scoot itself to its remaining limbs but it was no match for Leah's strong jaws that clamped down on its neck and ripped it apart. Thank god, this was an isolated area of the beach. The boys quickly transformed and gathering the pieces of the vamp, set it aflame.

"Leah…" Seth breathed. Behind him Brady threw up on the side of the beach. Leah's wolf was rocking on its feet till it finally let out an agonizing howl and fainted near the burning leech. Pools of blood formed around the injured wolf. Seth saw his sister's right arm nearly ripped out, just like they did with the leech except Leah was now human and her right arm was barely hanging on through a small shred that attached it to its position. Her face had been clawed out, the left eye bloody. Her stomach was split open, the evidence of the vampire venom was visible.

"James! Head to the Clearwater house. Grab Leah's car keys and total the car," thank God for Sam giving the orders. "Find a bear in the woods. Injure it like anything and place it near the car. We'll call it an accident plus bear attack. Quil, report back to Emily. Have her call Sue/Charlie, Jacob, Dr. Cullen and whoever else. Seth, you and me are heading to the woods. Place Leah on my back and we run to through the woods to the hospital."

"And how the hell are we going to explain the superfast healing?"

"We don't have to explain anything. We only need Leah at a stable point till the time Dr. Cullen can get here and "transfer" her to another medical center. Let's move. And Brady, clean this up."

.

.

The doctors had reset the bones in her arm and were stitching it back to the best of their abilities. The nerve damage had been considerable and they were afraid of her catching gangrene. Thankfully the wolf genes averted any such disaster. The areas of the cuts, on the stomach and face were ripe with vamp venom so the healing was considerably slow, a fact the pack was much thankful for. Within four hours of Leah being in the operation theatre, the doctors announced her stable.

Dr. Cullen soon arrived with empath-boy and mind-reader behind him. Jacob towed ahead of them and ran to the pack that stood outside the OT. The Quileutes beseeched the office staff with "family doctor" crap that no one believed considering it was known that the tribe had stopped coming to the hospital when Dr. Cullen had previously worked there, but empathy boy must have been working his powers of persuasion for they soon saw reason and allowed the doctor to examine the woman.

"The nerves in her right arm are repairing themselves but it is a slow process even for a shifter. I have no doubt we will get sensation back in her arm but it will require a lot of physiotherapy to reacquaint her body to this. The claw marks from the vampire are closing up but it will take about a week for them to completely disappear only then can we ascertain the damage to the left eye. Her stomach and abdomen were torn up pretty bad. I doubt there is anything we can do for her uterus. It does not seem likely that she can have anymore children. Other than that she is going to start healing quickly, so to avoid suspicion we need to get her out of here and transfer her possibly to the Cullen place or Swan residence. She is going to be on bed rest for at least a week and then strict observation for about another two."

And so it was that Leah under great reluctance was back under her mother's roof who coddled her baby girl as if she was three and had gotten the flu again. Hania refused to leave his mother's side after Emily brought him there. He had cried himself into a small fever that night and refused to let anyone near him save Emily and only 'coz she had "momma eyes". Seth too had taken leave from the police station, easy feat having the Chief as your step-dad and was irritating Leah beyond her faculties.

.

.

Despite everyone's insistence that Hania start trying to do his telekinesis more intentionally (this is after Seth disclosed about the star levitation episode Hania went through), Leah refused to discuss it any further. Her boy was not even two years and they wanted something concrete out of him, expectations on him becoming a legendary warrior of the tribe. This was 21st century America, there were no such things as legendary tribal warriors. Her son was her pride, her joy. He would not be a vampire-killing machine. As far as she was concerned, leaving LaPush was probably the best thing for him.

.

.

.

.

About forty-five minutes later, Harry and Hermione pulled into _Kwoli Bed and Breakfast. _Despite Harry struggling to keep his eyes open after Hermione chattered on and on about the wonderful fishing techniques of the Quileute tribe and their method of harnessing the magic of the earth, and their lovely stories about sacrifice, honor, and the warrior fairytales, Harry was awed at the landscape the reservation had. The impressive cliffs, the sparkling blue waters of the ocean, the clouds shining above. Surprisingly the sun had let out a bit and Harry was grateful for the sunlight. He stretched his aching muscles and let out a huge yawn. Putting his glasses back on, he analyzed his surroundings. Always be aware. They were standing at the back of the hotel no doubt. There was space for twenty cars and two buses it seemed in the parking lot. There was a door about thirty feet ahead that led to the reception area. Harry leaned to the left and saw, a patio where no doubt tables were arranged. Probably a mock restaurant with a view of the beach. Beach. Lots of men and women running around, tagging each other. Children running alongside their parents. The rest of the hotel stretched it seemed into the light wilderness on the right. Funny, that forest. Spooky. Bit like the Forbidden Forest at Hogwarts. But then again, maybe that was what all forests looked like. Harry had no clue. This was probably his first vacation. Harry grabbed his and Hermione's bags in his hands and dismissed the driver for the time being. The two of them proceeded to make their way into the hotel.

Cozy was the first reaction Harry had. Nothing too extravagant. A small motel. Nice. The reception counter was on their right, on their left was a small family room of sorts with a widescreen TV and where three boys were sitting on the couches flipping through the channels. The couple walked to the reception. Pictures of the owners no doubt were littered on the walls. Tourism posters. Guided nature hikes. Fishing trips. Bonfire arrangements. A door behind the reception counter. Back exit. Good safety procedure. Having multiple exits to a building.

Hermione coughed to get the attention of the woman sitting on the counter. A nice homely face. "Hi, reservation for two rooms under Potter, please."

The girl, whose name tag read 'Kim' nodded and smiled. She looked in her computer, typing something or the other. "Yes, two rooms. Both are the forest side view. Costing $110 per night including complimentary breakfast to be served down here at _Emily's Kitchen_," she said pointing to the door on the side of the family room with a sign that read "Kitchen- Staff Only". "I see here you have reservations for one week. I need you to fill out these forms, and I am going to need a copy of your passports." Hermione nodded and handed over everything.

Okay. **Name**- Harry James Potter

**Sex**- Male

**Age**- 20

**Address**- Number 12 Grimmauld Place, Borough of Islington, London, England.

**Contact Number**- simple, put in Hermione's.

**Passport Details**- blah blah blah.

**Signature**- done.

"Alright, that's everything we need from you. Boys! Come here and take this luggage to Room 201 and 202." A boy, quite massive. Well, bigger than Harry, but then again who wasn't, came up, shirtless and with a wink to Hermione grabbed the luggage and stalked off in direction of the rooms. "Urgh, don't mind Colin. His teenage hormones make him think he is something more than the idiot he actually is."

"Teenage? How old is he?"

"About 15."

"He looks twenty-five!"

The girl chuckled. "Yep, it's something in the water here. Makes our men all hunky-dory." She winked at Hermione and showed off the ring on her finger. "My boy, Jared just proposed a week ago. If Colin did that to you, you should see him. Make you drool!" Hermione smiled.

"I would love to but am not on a pleasure trip. Strictly business. Am a lawyer. My client here," she gestured to Harry, "has a case in the area. Don't suppose you would know a Leah Clearwater, would you?"

The next thing Harry noticed was silence. He turned around to see the television turned off, the second boy glaring at the two of them, and the third missing- the door signaling 'kitchen' swinging back and forth to demonstrate where he had gone. The expression on the receptionist's face had changed from friendly to a bit guarded, hostile even. Harry subtlely patted his jean pocket where his wand was stored safely. It warmed his hand, signaling safety.

"And pray tell what business do you have with Miss Clearwater?"

"I am afraid that's private," Hermione admonished gently. But the girl scowled in return.

"Then I am afraid I cannot help you."

"Now, Kimmy. That's no way to talk to our guests." Harry turned around at the soft voice. A tall, very much pregnant woman in an apron. Waddling towards them. Flour on her and forehead. A spatula in her hand. Hair pulled back, a grim smile. Very much visible scars. Oh god, her scars. "Hi, I am Emily Uley. I own this little BnB." She held out her hand for a shake raising her eyebrows when they wouldn't stop staring at her scars.

"Hermione Granger."

"Harry Potter… if you don't mind. May I ask you where you got those scars?" Hermione whacked him across the chest and started apologizing profusely for her friend's lack of tact or politeness for that matter.

"Oh, don't worry about it. I would rather people ask than stare and look away pretend like they aren't seeing anything and then glance every two minutes to see how grosteque this side of the face looks. Actually I got them in a bear attack too further out in these woods. Went out hiking alone. Got lost and was found lying on the side of an abandoned road with blood dripping down my face."

Bear attack. Huh… "Funny…those look more like wolf markings…" the woman bristled back at this comment and her eyes widened a slight inch before she calmed and relaxed back into her easy smile. Point to be noted. "Our friend, she got attacked by a wolf once. You remember, Lavender, Hermione? Yep. Scratched all the way from here," he gestured from the side of his ear down to his neck, "to here. But then again I am no expert. Animal attack is animal attack."

"They were asking for Leah…" the receptionist interrupted. Aborting any further discussions on this topic, interesting, Harry noted. But then again this Emily might be uncomfortable; I shouldn't intentionally make her so. "Miss Granger here is a lawyer, she and her client are looking for Leah Clearwater."

"Harry…hmm," Emily murmured after deliberating on his name. Jacob had called Sam about a week back saying there was a man named Harry who had responded to the advertisement and Jacob was 99% positive that this was Leah's imprint. He had given him the address for LaPush. But then why did this man say he had a case? What kind of case? Could Hania…no. no. Was this even the same man who was Leah's imprint? But then again how many people came with a British accent to LaPush and ask for Leah Clearwater. "May I ask what business you have with Leah? I understand client confidentiality but I do not know how things work in England. All I know is my tribal life. We are a small close-knit community who are with each other in their hopes and despair. We will only help if we know what is going on…"

Hermione hesitated and Harry rolled his eyes. He had done better interrogations than this as a rookie Auror. But then again people did seem to then think he was some sort of legendary Merlin-gifted warrior. But Hermione spoke before he could stop her. "Does she…does she have a son?"

Emily's worst fears were confirmed. Client. Case. Leah. Son. Fuck. And to make matters worse the back door behind where Kim sat opened and the beach breeze flew in.

Harry observed a tall man, and by tall he meant like 6'5! With rock hard muscles and a tattoo on his bicep holding a small child in his arms. Behind him two other men stood, shorter than him but quite equally built. One of them came behind Kim and kissed her. Must be her Jared. She was right, he was damn good looking. He elbowed Hermione to stop staring. He had only seen that look on her when Lockhart had taught in school. He should have taken a picture and blackmailed her. Stupid! But why was this Emily so petrified and trying to communicate with her eyes to the tall man in the middle. She had literally run to him behind the desk and was pushing him out of the door.

It was then he noticed the small boy. He had a small cheerful smile.

"Hi, Aunt Emmy!" he was smiling and leaned down to kiss his Aunt on her scarred cheek. Then his attention turned to the two guests standing there, who he had never seen before. A big blush covered his cheeks and he buried his face in his uncle's shoulder, peeking one green eye to observe Harry and Hermione.

"Harry…" Hermione spoke softly. But she didn't need to. He saw what she did. The green eyes. The long black hair that was so messy but seemed to suit the small boy. The Potter curse, his mother's eyes. Harry didn't realize his eyes had pooled with unshed tears. He blinked them back.

"Noah…" he whispered.

.

.

.

**A/N:** Now do we want the fast version or the slow version of the entire revelation? Should Seth remain single or should I attach him with someone? Any suggestions are welcome!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Noah blinked in uncertainty, and then raising his head from his uncle's shoulder, he innocently questioned, "How you know my name?" Harry stared back at him unable to answer. His eyes fixed on his son. He trembled with excitement and fright, wanting to leap forward and take his son in his arms, but his body refused to cooperate. His legs felt like stone, no amount of willpower could make him move them forward. All was silent for those couple of moments.

But Noah's question had snapped Emily out of her disorientation.

"Sam, take Hania out of here! Go to Leah and Seth. Just get out!" Despite having a rock hard shapeshifter for a husband, Emily managed to push him physically out of the door. Emily, who had always been the sweetest and kindest, never spoken a word out of place; it was then Sam knew instantaneously something was wrong and didn't hesitate in running out to his car and pulling out of the parking lot, the car swerving dangerously along those turns. Emily whipped her head back and glared at Harry. "Mister Harry Potter," she hissed out, "What do you want here?"

"That was my son, wasn't it? Noah Hadrian Clearwater. What are you to him?"

Emily was flabbergasted this man even knew Noah, let alone his full name. Her tone changed instantly, "His mother's sister...uh…cousin. His aunt," she stuttered out. Harry's face hardened.

"Mother's…sister? Aunt? And that was your husband I presume? Uncle Sam? It's interesting how much you are pretending to care for my boy. Why is he here with all of you? Where is his mother?" Harry's eyes glared at the native Americans in front of him. In the moment he saw not Emily, but his bony horse-faced Aunt Petunia. _Aunt Petunia, where are my mummy and daddy? Don't ask questions, you stupid boy! Whack. _He clenched his teeth together and shut his eyes, trying to get a hold on his magic; already from the corner of his eyes he could see the paintings rattling on the walls. No, it would not do for him to lose control.

"Pretending to care?" it was the third big man that spoke, "How dare you? Emily does nothing but love that boy to bits!" Paul, it seemed his name was as Emily was trying to placate him the same way Hermione was doing for him. He brushed away Hermione's hand and stepped forward glaring at that man over the reception counter.

"Don't call him 'boy'! And yes, but for how long? As soon as her babe steps into this world, my boy will be neglected and thrown to the side. After all, blood matters most right? So I will ask you again, where is his mother?" Both Paul and Harry were glaring at each other right in the eye, refusing to look down.

"Leah sure knows how to pick 'em, huh? First person who refuses to back down away from Paul and his temper. Even got that scary thing in his eye going on," Harry heard the boy named Jared mutter. Scary eye thing? His magic must be acting up. Harry backed down. He couldn't expose in front of muggles. He looked to his side at Hermione.

"Good job at picking the hotel, Hermione. What lovely reception here! Now if everyone here does not mind, I am really jetlagged. I need some rest. The room keys, please?" Tipping the boy who picked his luggage a hundred dollar bill, the two stormed away to the assigned rooms.

.

.

.

"That's him? That's Leah's imprint? He looks younger than Seth!" Paul hissed out through his teeth, his eyes wide open in befuddlement. "A 100$ tip in a motel and an Audi with a chauffeur outside? You know he's one of those rich kids gone bad. There is no way I am even allowing him to even look upon Hania. He doesn't come near the kid!"

"Shut up, Paul! Am trying to hear what they are talking about!" The shapeshifters then thanked their very prominent wolfy traits that allowed them to spy undetected on unsuspecting people. Tuning out the low mutters on the ground floor, they concentrated and followed the sounds of their two guests walking up the stairs of the small hotel. They identified the two very stark English accents from that of the gossiping girls in the basement, the couple making love on the ground floor rooms, the couple fighting upstairs, the sounds of the blenders going off in the kitchen. Even their footsteps made them sound posh, thought Paul with disgust.

"_Harry…I…"_

"_Not here, Hermione. Let's get to the rooms. I don't want to be overheard."_

The shifters laughed mockingly. Wow, was this guy in for a surprise. Even if Leah and him worked out, if he dared mutter something unknowingly Leah would eat his head off. They heard the door of one room open, the two pairs of feet shuffle in, and close with a quiet thump. Now they would start talking in another ten seconds or so. This girl seemed like she was bursting to say something and the boy, Harry, was it? He seemed to be exploding on the inside. Leah and Hania were family to the shifters, and if some rich British kid thought he could come in with a fucking lawyer and mess up their entire lives without even understanding what the imprint bond and the Quillete tribe pride were all about, he had a gang of overgrown wolf shapeshifters to deal with. Now that Hania knew the secret and he hadn't been scared of it…of course, why would he, the Quillete blood ran through his veins…they would take him and run if it came to that. This boy, what the hell did he think of himself? Coming here and dictating what could happen and what couldn't. He wanted privacy to talk did he? Now they would find all his secrets and show him who was boss. Maybe even blackmail the little sne…

"What the hell is going on?" James, the youngest shifter hissed out interrupting Paul's inner monologue. He was rubbing his ears and his dark bushy eyebrows were set together in an irritated frown. His eyes flickered to the ceiling as if trying to discern the Britishers' footsteps. It was then Paul, Jared, Collin, and Jonah noticed something was wrong. The more they tried to concentrate on finding the sounds of the couple, the more of this stupid annoying humming sound infiltrated their ears. Gosh, it was really an irritating little noise. Something was definitely up. Never before had their ears failed.

Paul sniffed the air, nothing there that lingered of their natural enemy. Strange smelling blood, but blood and heart thumps only. Yet, his eyes flickered to the ceiling where he assumed their rooms lay, something was different.

.

.

.

They emerged out of their rooms about two hours later looking sleepy like anything. Despite their stiff postures which indicated they acknowledged the pack was there but were determinedly ignoring them all the same, they walked into _Emily's Kitchen._ The restaurant had both indoor and outdoor seating. It was drizzling a bit outside and for some reason, the Indian boys were still playing football, or soccer was it on the beach. Harry chose the bigger table near the window and started glancing at the menu in front of him. Within two minutes, a shirtless waiter with just two dungaree straps on his upper torso came up to them with a pen and a pad in his hands.

"I'm Jonah, and I will be your server today. What can I get you?"

"I'll have 'Catch of the Day' with a portion of garlic bread and baked potatoes. And for Hermione, an 'Indian Taco' on fry bread."

"Would you like to make that a Monster Bite? It's about three times the size of a regular serving."

"Three times? Who the hell eats so much?"

The boy gestured towards his own hard body and Harry was instantly reminded of the boy Paul at the reception. Yes, he could presume the boy ate so much. With his temper he seemed like he ate puppies for breakfast. Stupid Americans, supersizing everything. He shook his head and declined, adding sodas to his order. As the boy left, Harry calmly and arrogantly sized up the three boys from the reception coming up to their table, glaring as Harry met their gazes with a nonchalant attitude.

They came up and slid into the seats next to Harry and Hermione squeezing them inside till the Britishers were smack against the window. Hermione bit her lip and Harry was reminded of the time she punched Malfoy in the face in third year. God, it would be hilarious if she burst out here and punched one of these guys. But Unspeakable Harry came out and judged his position. Advantageous and disadvantageous. Advantage- he does not have to check his back. Disadvantage- Hermione was across the table and they had limited area to move. He settled for calling a bit of magic to him, it built up and his palm warmed instantly, ready to strike out of his fingertips at a moment's notice.

"So, welcome to La Push! I am Jared, this is Paul and this is Colin. We are the brothers Leah never wanted. You are Harry…Potter? Hermione Granger?" They both nodded in acquiescence. "So, here in this hotel we have many recreational opportunities. There are hiking tours conducted both individually and in groups. For individuals it is at whatever time is convenient for you. For groups. The morning tour is at 9am the afternoon at 2pm and the evening one is at 4pm. Each tour lasts about 2hours. Then there is the Tribal Lore which is basically story telling around the fireplace organized for groups. The one this evening starts at 8pm. Buffet dinner included. Then there is fishing. Bonfires. Etc. Anything you can think up, we can provide. Your package includes…"

"Enough chit-chat, Jared!" Paul hissed out from his clenched teeth, his fist curled into an angry ball, resting upon the table. "Listen up, you both. Here in this reservation and town, our reign upholds. That means you follow the three rules we tell you. Number 1. Stay away from Leah. Number 2. Stay away from Hania. Number 3- Never diss Emily in front of us. Got it, brats?"

Harry and Hermione slowly looked at one another, and then burst out laughing. Harry covered his eyes with his hands to wipe away the tears of mirth building up in them and started coughing to cover his amusement. Hermione giggled and laughed and tried to wipe away her smile as she admonished Harry by hitting him gently on the forearm.

"What the fuck is so funny?"

"Oh…oh! Please stop! 'You follow our rules'….oh man! Classic!" Harry laughed and then suddenly wiped it away from his face completely. He looked at Paul silently, staring him in the eyes and let the aura of his magic out slightly the one that made his eyes a bit hypnotic and his face appear somewhat surreal. "Listen up, fucker. Hania is my son. If I have to take him away from you lot in order to do what is best for him, I will fucking do it. Ain't no asshole in this town of yours that can fucking stop me."

Paul stumbled a bit in his seat and fell back but he was a shifter. And the meanest shifter in North America. There was no way he was backing down from this ruddy pain-in-the-ass. He sneered at Harry, "So much cussing and so many threats! Are you over compensating for something? Did little Harry-Warry not get enough love as a child that now he has to take it out on his son?"

Harry narrowed his eyes and smiled threateningly. "How quick you catch on! Yes, I grew up in an abusive household. Problem with that?" The three shifters glanced at each other and retreated in their movements. Jared glared at Paul and glanced unknowingly at Harry.

"Umm…" he started, "Yeah…sorry about Paul. He's a bit of a retard. Sorry that you know…your parents did that…yeah."

"My parents were murdered by a serial killer when I was fifteen months old. I lived with my _mother's sister…uh…Aunt_," he finished imitating Emily's tone. The entire company fell silent. Within a couple of seconds, Jonah came over with the food. It seemed the small part of the pack too had ordered theirs at the table. Harry and Hermione gaped as they started gulping down three giant sized burgers each with supersized sodas. Hermione was very heavily reminded of the dinners at the Burrow except multifold food and minimized number of people. She bit back disgust as bits of burgers fell from Collin's mouth and he paid them no heed. She reverted back to her steaming food and started munching slowly on them. The company had fallen into an awkward silence a gap no one was sure how to fill. Hermione glared at Harry for being such an idiot. Who reveals all that to strangers? But Harry being who he was just shrugged his shoulders and went back to his trout.

.

.

.

Harry glanced at the clock beside his bed again and groaned. 4:07am. Urgh, why didn't he listen to Hermione? She had warned him. We are going to be jetlagged, Harry. Don't fall asleep until at least ten otherwise you are going to wake up super early and your body will adjust to an incorrect time. But noooo… Urgh! As soon as he had come out of the restaurant, after that weird and awkward encounter with the overgrown jocks he had fallen asleep. At like 6:30pm. But this possibly had to be the longest he had slept since…well ever. First it was Aunt Petunia who used to wake him super early to make food. Then boarding school followed a very strict pattern. Later on, nightmares. Then, being on the run. Then Auror lifestyle, being ready to be on call all the time. Then living with Ginny had given him such pangs that he hadn't understood why until later.

But the problem wasn't all this. Now that Harry had finally found his soulmate. He wasn't excited. He was nauseated. He really didn't remember her much less what her personality was like. But if a soulmate was your other half, it had to be what you needed in life right? But how did people even confront themselves when they were perfectly complete? Harry had never been perfect, no matter what rubbish the editors of the Daily Prophet printed. He had been impulsive, angry, isolationist, etc. etc. for most of his life. Could he be someone's other half? And probably the better question was…could he be a dad? Sure he was already a 'god-papa' as Teddy sometimes liked to call him and probably the only father-figure the boy could have, but with his own son? Who didn't even know he existed? Yes, he had to be, didn't he? He wasn't just about to leave. He had flown halfway across the world in that godforsaken contraption, he wasn't going to leave now if the going got tough.

He climbed out of his bed and walked towards the window. Somehow this forest made him feel at home. Maybe it was because of the Forbidden Forest feel it had going on. Maybe his wolf form, or Akela as Ron and Hermione, well more Hermione had dubbed him, wanted to go for a run. He put his hand back and twisted his wrist. His wand flew from under his pillow and into his hand.

His eyes however were trained on that spot in the forest. Two men were emerging it seemed out of the forest. Merlin's pants! They were naked! Night time rendezvous. Wow…nice. Poor Kim. It seemed her fiancée was most definitely gay.

.

.

.

**A/N: This came out quite a short chapter didn't it? Sorry about that. I think a couple more till Harry and Leah meet. Or maybe just one more. **

**What other suggestions can you guys give me? Am a little short for ideas. **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Leah Clearwater was currently freaking out. Sure she had a one week…well more like five day notice (considering she spent the first two in a hospital bed and no one attempted to disclose something of such importance to her) that her imprint was going to be in town to meet her. But now it seemed he even knew about Hania. How could he possibly know? Unless he had let detectives after her. And if that was the case, surely he would know something freaky surrounded her and her entire tribe. No wonder he was being so aggressive to everyone. Or maybe that was his personality. Leah _had _always envisioned she would be in the arms of someone strong and capable. Of course this Mister Strong-and-Capable was younger than Seth if the mocking howls of Paul could be believed. Funny, she didn't remember him being that young. Very much guarded. And not aggressive even.

Oh dear Lord. She adjusted her arm that was currently in a sling and with the other snuggled a sleeping Hania close to her. Should she go meet him? Should she wait for him to call? Should she be submissive? Or like she always was? She had to call him. Well, yes. If he was here, less than ten miles away, after months of searching…she had to know him!

She reclined on her chair so Hania fell more comfortably against her bosom. With her left hand she reached for the cell phone and stuck it to her ear, her elbow going behind Hania's head supporting it. She dialed the hotel reception counter and let it ring.

"_Hello. Kwoli Bed and Breakfast. This is Kim, how can I help you?"_

Thank god. A neutral party. Of sorts. Well it was bound to go to Jared, and then Paul, and then Rachel, and then Emily, and then Sam, and then….you get the picture. "Hey, Kimmy. Leah. Umm…is he there?"

"_Him? No, love, sorry. They left an hour ago after eating an early dinner and the boys can't hear anything coming out of their rooms. I think the two of them are asleep. Jet lag and all."_

"Oh…Can you…?"

"_Tell you something about him? Duh! Well, let's see. Names Harry Potter. Lives in central London. Seems rich. Has an Audi with a chauffeur standing outside. Has a posh British accent. Is here with a lawyer- Hermione Granger. Seems like they are very close. He already seems very protective of Hania, even if he is misjudging all the situations. He does not like Paul! So quite a bit like you! And…well….the boys told me. They decided to do an intervention with him. Seems he grew up in an abusive household so he is very wary of where Hania is living and staying. And he is an orphan. His parents were murdered when he was like 1 or something. So he lived with his Aunt and Uncle, that's why he sorta yelled at Emily when she said she was your sister. Umm…and the funniest thing. The boys wanted to eavesdrop on him and well they couldn't…like they actually couldn't hear a word they were talking about…Funny huh?"_

But Leah's brain was still processing it all and reconstructing the image of her imprint. Harry- he had the same name as his son and as her father. Somehow his name was more beautiful than theirs though…_Harry_. Hmm…Rich…she wasn't. Like really not. Life on a reservation was very much an average to below average standard of living. Leah was proud of the way she had been reared and brought up. She was not one of the rich one. But him…a chauffeur? And that too in America? With a lawyer? Please don't let it mean what I think it means, she pleaded her eyes drifting to the heavens. Didn't like Paul. Who did? Except Rachel. But then again her head was always in the clouds reading all those classic romance novels. Stupid high school English teachers. Abusive household? Orphan? Murder? It made her want to clench her fist and punch something. She couldn't because a) her right hand was in a sling and she could barely lift it, much less clench it. And b) in her left hand was her cell phone, the only instrument to figure out what her imprint was like. And not hearing anything? The boys' brains must be malfunctioning. Had to happen. Roaming naked all day in those woods with only their wolves for company…had to happen sometime. Sad. Not.

"What else, Kim? Anything."

"_Not much else to say, Lee. Umm…he ordered the Catch of the Day? Trout. Seemed to enjoy it. He looks exactly like Hania. Or rather the other way around. Messy Black hair. Emerald Eyes. An unusual looking scar on his forehead. Like a knife carving. Has golden rimmed rectangular glasses. Was wearing a business suit. Black. With an Armani logo. You know how to pick 'em? He looked quite a bit out of place from the reservation to tell you the truth, Lee. He didn't look like he belonged here."_

Of course he didn't, you chit. He belongs with the gods! Urgh…listen to me speak.

"_Maybe you should call in the morning? I will tell him the first thing tomorrow that you called. Sorry, am off duty now. Gotta rush home! Jared has duty later tonight."_

They quickly said their goodbyes and Leah once again turned her attention to her waking toddler. Hania yawned and Leah's heart melted. She cuddled him close as he turned his sleepy eyes towards her and gave her a small smile before cuddling against her bosom and once more trying to go back to sleep. Silly baby.

"Leaaaahhhh! Time for exercises." Urgh. Stupid Seth. Stupid Dr. Fang coming in here and interrupting her moments of motherhood. Of course when Hania hears his favorite uncle back from policing he just has to wake and rush out of her arms. She pouted. Silly baby, growing up too soon.

.

.

.

Harry crept slowly out of his hotel room and went down the stairs. The reception counter was somehow empty and the door outside was open. He let his magic creep out with the 'homoneum revelio' spell to detect positions of energy, aka. people in his near vicinity. It seemed there were none. Thank Merlin. Of course, he didn't really expect people to be up at 4. Except for that gay couple coming out of the closet…uh…forest. He swiveled his eyes from left to right, up and down as he stepped out of the hotel and turned his footsteps slowly towards the forest. Jogging towards it he entered the dense thicket of trees and fifty feet in jumped and leapt onto his animagus form. The black and grey wolf, Akela burst forth and Harry ran. Ahh…freedom.

But threats. There was a distinct smell of canines in the area and if he could identify it correctly wolves. His kind. Hmm…there had been some posters on save the Arctic wolf. But he didn't think they would be this close to town. He had to warn the tribe. Wolves in the reservation. Two. If he smelt correctly. And some lingering traces of…four, five, no seven others. What the hell? An army? Or pack of wolves ready to be set loose on town? What would happen if they attacked? Or had they already attacked?

Harry transformed again and bent down on one knee. There was a scrap of cloth. Blue checked, cotton, about an inch by inch. And another a grey lycra type material. He ran his wand around the perimeter and collected scraps of cloth. Like a shirt. They smelt of wet earth and rain. But that smell again. Or rather two different smells. It infiltrated his nostrils and made him want to go all Alpha. He reached to it with his magic. It was still warm, meaning somehow had worn this cloth quite recently. Surely if there was some threat this close to town then there would be warnings? And the hotel would be closed down for being so close to the forest? Or was it a disaster waiting to happen?

But the funny thing was, Harry frowned and thought. The smells came in pairs. Like two wolves were on duty to watch the town. Like they usually did in Auror training. Patrol runs. Or in this case probably food runs. But then which pack of normal wolves had so much sensibility. The Hermione part of his brain said he was thinking too much into it. That this was La Push reservation in Washington. About three hundered tribals lived here. What was the chance of even a small mystery coming up? The Harry part begged to differ and referred his Hermione part back to the time when he _knew _without proof that Malfoy was a Death Eater and they had refused to believe him. The Unspeakable part (the profession, not the dirty-mindedness) asked him to always follow his instincts. And his instincts were telling him he would be much safer if he transformed.

He shifted. He ran where his paws took him. Somehow he had been here before. A distinct feeling of déjà-vu hit him. Somehow….yes! Those cliffs. He ran faster, the trees swishing by him, swerving here and there to avoid the branches. He ran till the edge of the cliff. This was the exact area of his first mind transformation! When he had discovered his inner animal! This place here. Did he always know that this area and this woman was calling him? Looking for him? Akela turned his head back and looked at the forest. The pull was coming from there. Was she here?

Again Harry paid no attention to Auror sensibilities and let Akela do his job. This was his time. He ran. Ran till he neared the edge of the forest. It was a house that lay about fifty feet ahead of him. The light on the yard was on. Somehow had obviously forgotten to turn it off and now in the first rays of the sun, it had become useless. But his heart tugged and he turned his gaze upstairs. The bedroom whose window was closed. Something was there. Someone rather whom his heart desperately was calling for. Did _she _live here? Wasn't she a tribal? Who knew? Couldn't he have just one glimpse of her?

But no, it was getting too light. Who knew he had been out for so long? He painfully willed his body to turn back and jogged towards the inside of the forest, before picking up pace and letting his nose lead him back to the hotel. He ran without care. Ran without thought. Until, that patch of forest floor came once again into view. There was something about the warmth underneath his paws, the earth itself. No muggle land felt like this. Was there such a thing as native American magic? Wild magic? His eye caught a shiny object and he pulled it up with his teeth. A locket. Could it belong to the same person as the pieces of cloth? Could this help him solve a mystery?

Huh…_My Kim. _Way to go just easily revealing it all with the inscription. Wow. The two it seemed had seriously torn each other's clothes off and apparently the second fella hadn't liked Kim's claim on Jared and had taken off the locket. But this seemed like it had been ripped apart. Into four pieces. That was really hard to do to metal. Harry frowned. There was a connection here that he wasn't getting.

Canines. Clothes. Locket. Two men. Naked.

Oh, Hermione, he thought with a grin, wake up! Golden Duo's got a mystery to solve.

.

.

.

Knock! Knock-knock! Knock! Knock-Knock!

"Whaattuuhh?" Hermione emerged sleepily out of the room, her eyes squeezed shut except for that centimeter of gap through which she saw Harry and let him in. She went back to the bed and collapsed on it, face first into the mattress. Harry cast a _Muffliato _around the room and turned back to his best friend.

"Rise and shine, sleepy-head! Half the town is probably dead!" She turned her head, her eyebrows frowning in a question at his greetings. "LaPush Werewolves in America! Sounds like a movie title, doesn't it?" He got up from the chair he was occupying and flung open the curtains. The sun…a surprising phenomena of nature in this part of the country…blared in all its glory right on Hermione's face. She hid her face once again in the white sheets and let out a muffled scream. Harry grinned. Reminded him of Hogwart's time when Hermione would come into their dorm in the bloody morning with ten books in her hand claiming she solved the mystery. Ron would scream in frustration, Harry would squeeze himself back under the covers, and Dean, Seamus, and Neville, too used to the peculiarities of the Trio would roll over and go back to sleep. "Now, now! Where is your inner Gryffindor? The sense of adventure! I have a mystery for you!"

"Harry," Hermione croaked out, her voice hoarse with dryness and frustration, "We have been here a grand total of 16hours. We are in the middle of nowhere. How could you _possibly_ have found something strange, peculiar, or werewolfy?" But knowing him and his luck, he probably had. Even if Hermione didn't want to admit it, Harry had the weirdest self-preservation instincts. Probably came from having a mad man after you since the age of one.

"Well, Akela's sense of smell begs to differ, darlin'…wake up!" He rolled his eyes at Hermione's pleas '_Oh, please someone Avada me!' _"'Mione, 'Mione, 'Mione! I am the Master of Death! What makes you think I will let you go that easy?" He grinned and gestured to one of his rings where a very familiar broken stone lay embedded on silver. It had come back to him when he had somehow just found it lying on his bedside table. Despite numerous attempts to get rid of it, somehow someone or the other handed it right back to him. He had grown to love it as an accessory.

When Hermione finally woke (because Harry presented her a cup of steaming coffee…claiming American customs and tradition to drink it instead of tea), she listened attentively to whatever baloney Harry had encountered today. He told her his suspicions- from the too muscular men, teenage boys who looked middle aged, naked men in the woods, shirt pieces, broken locket, the canine smells, the two pair theory.

"I think, you are reading too much into it. But…" she held up her hand as Harry started to object, "I know someone in the American government, the Department of Magical Minority Affairs. I am working with them on a paper for the ICW. I will ask them if they know anything. There is a fireplace here. Got any floo powder?"

"Why the hell would I carry floo powder in my pocket?"

"Because you are an Auror. Isn't that one of your basic tools in your utility belt in case you ever get lost and don't have enough energy for apparation?"

"That's right, I am! Level five Auror, baby! Hold up. Will get some from the belt in my room. And then you and I are going to go for breakfast. And after that a hike in the woods and you will figure out my suspicions. Wear sports shoes." As he sprinted away he heard Hermione moaning away about exercise. He grinned, despite being on the run for like nine months, some things just never changed! Like the enmity between Hermione and exercise.

.

.

.

They came down to dinner at 6.30am, both wearing tracksuits. Harry approached the reception and in a manner completely different from yesterday, smiled charmingly at Kim and said, "Hello Miss Kim. I apologize that we all got off on the wrong foot yesterday." He maniacally laughed inside knowing the effect a posh British accent could have on American women and resumed talking as she mumbled and blushed, "No, Ma'am. It was my fault. I may have been aggressive. I apologize. Now, I was wondering if you could arrange a nice guide for me and Hermione here to take a hike through the woods say around 7.30? An hour's time? Excellent. Sorry for all the trouble."

He turned back and smiled mockingly at Hermione who rolled her eyes. But she well-understood his and entered the restaurant. This time they chose a table for two. No need for any uninvited guests. Hermione discreetly cast a muffliato with her wand under the table and covered the table in a silent barrier. Harry's mouth turned into a small smile. Thank God for the Half-Blood Prince's spells.

Harry peeped through the staff-only kitchen doors, the circular glass allowing him to observe the inside, and saw Emily working there. She had a small smile on her face as she was running around preparing batters. Harry smiled a little. Reminded him now of Mrs. Weasley and how she loved to feed people. If there was indeed a pack of werewolves in LaPush and he was 90% certain there was, then the way they seemed so protective of Emily could mean two things. Number 1. She was expecting a baby, the next in generation of wolves here. Possible. Number 2- That man Sam had been standing in the center of the Paul, Jared, Sam trio when they had entered yesterday. Center denoted a position of authority. Especially in situations where leadership was probably the most important thing. She could be the Alpha mother as they called her. And those scars. Oh, now he was certain they were most definitely from a wolf. They seemed so much akin to Lavender and Bill's scars now that it screamed 'Werewolf Attack' to him. Too bad he couldn't transform into Akela here and figure out if _she_ was also a werewolf.

A waiter came up and took their orders. A Monster Bite Blueberry Pancakes to be shared amongst the two of them, with Milk for Harry and a round of Tea for Hermione.

"So, I have contacted my counterpart here. Despite it being 9.30am on Sunday in Washington D.C.! She said she would get back to me on my mobile in two hours. Then and only then if I get confirmation that there is something freaky in this area will I believe you."

"I am hurt, Hermione. After like 10years of friendship, saving each others' lives at least once a year! This is how you show trust in me…_then and only then will I believe you? _Tsk tsk."

"Oh, hush, you drama queen!" Then dug into their pancakes and Harry had to admit they were the best damn pancakes he had ever had! Not that he had too many. Pancakes were more of an American thing. But man, these were good! Especially drowned in this syrup…mmm…maple!

"Muffins, anyone?" They looked up to see Emily gazing down at them with a smile on her face and her hands full of freshly baked gigantic muffins. Harry could smell the cinnamon in them from where he was sitting. He took a quick glance around to see four other clients chomping down her muffins and licking their thumbs, He smiled up at her and pulled two out for him and Hermione. As she turned to leave he called out to her.

Standing up and drawing near her he said, "Miss Emily. I wanted to apologize for the misunderstanding we had yesterday. It was not my intention to hurt you. I just haven't had the best experience with my Aunt and Uncle. I was just worried."

"No need for apologizes, Mr. Potter. I understand. But please know this, Hania is very popular around here. Do not offend the wrong people. We love him too much to let him go." Harry nodded in agreement and moved to sit down, "And Mr. Potter. Leah called for you last night while you were sleeping. If you wish to talk to her, you can get her number from the reception counter. I will inform Kim."

Harry smiled and sat next to Hermione who looked at him approvingly. Yes, yesterday in the room she had really screamed at him. _Don't you compare your experiences with your son's, Harry! You can't go around flinging accusations of abuse at everyone! That is hurtful. And he is probably being babysat by his aunts and uncles because, Mr. Potter, if you don't remember the little tit-bit about your soulmate then let me remind you- a week ago she had a horrible car crash that she barely survived! She was drawing on your life energies to sustain herself. That's why you fainted remember?_ Yep, thankfully that _Muffliato _had muffled Harry's embarrassing moment of the day. Otherwise those reservation guys would never have let him live it down. Harry looked at Emily as she served more muffins. The suspect wolf-boys came up and took muffins from her, kissing her cheek as they left. Yep, definitely the Alpha mother.

.

.

.

Harry thought it couldn't have been more perfect that Brady was the one that was taking them hiking. Not only was the guy young enough to interrogate easily, but he seemed so enamored by Hermione and her accent (and staring at her up and down, an action that made Harry want to barf, but Hermione as usual did not notice) that he was spilling information like he had verbal vomit.

"Alright! Welcome to La Push reservation. Home to the Quillette tribe for the past thousand years, give or take a few. This is the outer edge of the Olympic National Park. I am Brady, I will be your guide today. Before we begin our hike, there are a few safety rules that we must follow. If you have any food, please leave it here as it may attract wildlife. Stay close to your guide for they will talk to you about the flora and fauna of the region and protect you in case there are any wild animals around. It is important to have this whistle around your neck in case you ever get lost. Today we will explore the Falls Creek Falls, the cliffs overlooking the Pacific Ocean, the meadows, and the vegetation that occupy this National Park. Let us begin our tour."

Harry pushed Hermione forward and she stumbled. Brady's arm quickly shot out and grasped her by the forearm. Poor boy started blushing as Hermione smiled at him to thank him. Harry chuckled internally. At least he saw now the superhuman reflexes. Hmm…kinda like his seeker style. Harry looked at the forest and smiled. It seemed so much more different in the morning light than at 4am stumbling through the darkness. He paid no attention to Hermione asking the boy questions on the Quillette tribe, though the myth about them being descended from wolves was one he gave particular interest. He smirked at Hermione as she turned to him knowingly. Every suspicion he had previously was slowly coming together bit by bit.

Soon they started sweating, at least Hermione did. Harry was too used to all this in training but he was glad for the break they had taken. Hermione and Brady lay about twenty feet ahead of him. They were on a sort of cliff, though it was completely covered by trees. Brady was pointing and showing Hermione the small islands that were in the Pacific and talking about Quillette fishing traditions and crafts. Harry leaned against the tree and waited for them to finish.

"Watch where you step, stupid wizard!" Harry stumbled and fell on the ground. To his right, behind him were two sets of eyes.

"Harry, you alright?" Hermione asked concerned.

"Yeah! Just tripped. Carry on talking. I'll just take a breather." He looked back to see…nothing there.

"I'm over here. Don't worry. The shifter cannot hear me." Harry turned to see a very old, green and wrinkled thing staring at him. His eyes were small slits and a hooked nose. And it was completely naked. It was a garden gnome, and he said so without thinking. "Garden gnome? I am a forest gnome! Not like those riff-raffs! They are disgraces to us gnomes everywhere. I make this forest what it is. Well, me and my entire family of two thousand. Now I would request you to kindly step away from my home so I do not have to blast you away, wizard!" The gnome turned to leave.

"Wait!" Harry hissed and cast another muffliato on them. Thank God, Hermione talked a lot. This was just his opportunity. "I was wondering if you could help me?"

"Help? A wizard? I thought your lot was too proud to get help from magical beings like us?"

"Well…I'm sort of different. I would very much appreciate if you could tell me something about this forest and the Indian people. You mentioned something earlier. The shifter… what is that?"

"Well, don't tell me your inner animal cannot smell the wolves in the forest? It is a part of our gift. Being in tune with nature and its animals. The Indian people here have a special gift. They are descended from the wolves. Not those beasts of the full moon. They need a trigger to transform and protect their people. It's in their myths and legends. They used to know about us, but as the muggle White Man came, they all descended into his ways. This particular group is trying to trace its footsteps back to its ancestry now that they know about being part-wolves but they still have a long way to go. They run in their pack through the forest without any knowledge that other beings, just as magical as them live through here. Always fighting, those barbarians and destroying my carefully erected creations. Humph…"

"But this trigger and protection? I mean as muggles what kind of trigger would they need?"

"Ready to go, Mr. Potter?" Brady was looking back at him and Harry quickly stepped in front of the gnome just in case he saw the creature. Harry nodded and turned to follow.

"The natural enemy, wizard. The cold one. Vampires, here in the forest."

Interesting. Vampires. Dangerous enemies, hardly ever friends. But that was a thought to be investigated later. For the time being. Shifters. Not werewolves. Hmm… Checkmate to you, pack of wolves.

Oh man, Harry thought with a smirk, are my instincts good or what?

.

.

.

**A/N: Now that I have written it, I think the revelation of the Pack's secret came too fast. But then before writing I was thinking that a trained Unspeakable, a War veteran, etc. etc. could probably have spotted something fishy. Sure it took Rowling an entire book to get the Trio to uncover the secrets but I can do with a chapter, right?**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:**** Alright, so though I am making up the story as I go along and whatever seems appropriate at that time for Harry to do, I do have to clarify certain things. It seems most people are convinced that Harry is more powerful than the shifters. Sure, he has more powers, but let's see here a 60kilo man compared to a completely muscular rock-hard bodies of probably like a 120kilo shapeshifters? Harry is a normal human despite being a wizard. He can bleed and die. Get into a car crash. Can fall into the ocean and split his head open. Maybe his magic will help him, maybe it won't. We will never know until it all does I suppose, and the mood I am in.**

**The wolf form of the Shifters is bigger because they fight vampires. Animagi are normal animals. Should Harry be bigger than them then?**

**Then, should Harry reveal who he is to the Pack? Why? That's the question that comes to my mind. Someone who is so concerned with their privacy is not gonna broadcast the Harry Potter saga in public is he?**

**Paul/Harry in wolf form? I don't go for it. Too cliché. Unless the situation calls for it. Or Paul is being an ass. Though…I do find Alex Meraz completely hot! What say you guys? He has that look…**

**Will other magical creatures be there? You guys made me think on that one. Maybe. I just added the gnomes 'coz they made my life a little simpler. But sure, magic attracts magic right. Yep! Let that be the theory we go with!**

**So now onto Chapter 14. Enjoy!**

.

Chapter 14

After an hour of hiking they had finally reached the Falls Creek Waterfalls and Harry had to admit, it was a pretty beautiful site. He just wished he had taken his camera out of his suitcase to capture the moments. He watched as Hermione took off her shirt and sunk into the water letting go of her stress and sweat. Ah! To be a teenager again and gape at the pretty girls as Brady was doing right now, discreetly. Not discreet enough for an Unspeakable but still. Granted Harry too still had a couple of months, more like eight, before he left the ranks of teenager but sometimes he just felt like a freaking old man. But not old enough to cannonball in the shallow water.

Ouch! That hurt his bum. But it was still fun spraying all in Hermione's face and watch as she got the stern look to tell him off. Her mouth opened and Harry splashed her again. She spluttered the water out in anger and Harry roared in laughter. Let it be known that Harry Potter does not let a moment of prank go to waste. Hmm…was Brady undressing to join them. Excellent. Where were his clothes? Brady came into the water and Harry blinked his eyes and twisted his hand in a counter-clockwise motion. He used the bedazzling hex to disillusion his clothes and moved them away to lie above his bag. Obviously, the hex disillusioned clothes not their touch. Let the Shifter with the supernatural powers try to find them now.

Never before had he played pranks on muggles. Hopefully he would not get in too much trouble considering these shifters were technically magic themselves even though they had no idea of a community that lay beyond their tribal reserve. But if his soulmate was to be anything close to him, she would need to understand him. His magical past. Urgh, his past. He could not reveal it. It was just too much baggage. Too many expectations people derived of him. What they didn't understand was he was no Savior. He was not even a Prophecy boy. Sure the Prophecy had meant him but the point was the future was not set in stone. Harry still remembered what Dumbeldore had told him when he had been petrified of the prophecy and resigned himself to his fate. _"I've got to try and kill him. "Got to? Of course you've got to! But not because of the prophecy! But because you, yourself, will never rest until you've tried!"_ But then so had the others. All the Gryffindors. Dumbeldore's Army. Everyone was a hero. But the Ministry had needed a poster boy, or poster Trio as Harry had insisted and the three of them had been dubbed Saviors. No, he wanted someone to understand just Harry. The cocky brat who trouble seemed to find on its own accord. Someone strong enough to ground him to reality. So, would she be the one? Who was this Leah anyway?

Harry swam close to Brady and tapped him on his shoulder. "I was wondering if I could ask you some things?" Seeing his nod, Harry continued, "As you know, I have come all the way over from England to meet Miss Leah. But frankly now that I am here, I am bloody terrified. Is it possible…could you tell me a bit about her? Anything."

Brady hesitated a bit. But he had shared the pack mind of enough imprint bonds to realize how important they would be to one another. Paul may not like this Harry kid, but he knew, and somewhere deep deep down Paul did too, that Harry and Leah would not be in this bond if they weren't absolutely perfect for one another. If they weren't what the other needed. He saw the hesitancy Harry had in his eyes. He had heard the angry young man rant he went on when he first got to the hotel (through the pack mind sharing thing). Could he see Leah standing next to this short-stack?

"Leah…she's different. She's strong. No doubt. Very possessive of her son and her family. Walks around with her head held high despite all the rumors and back-talk she got when she showed up back here in LaPush two years ago. Never challenge her to a fight unless you want your ass kicked. Never tell her there is something she can't or should not do. She will go and do that twice over. Though she may think we are a bunch of nuisance, but I know she thinks of the pack as her family too. Even Paul." He chuckled to himself as if remembering a private joke.

Harry could understand though. That Paul guy seemed to be a Dudley-Malfoy Part II. Harry could so see himself bashing up that nose of his. What was that he had said when Harry showed up here? We run the reigns or something like that? Just because they were shapeshifters in this freak town, they thought they held it all together? Apparently they misunderstand humans and magic. Now that Harry knew exactly who he was, and therefore there was no guilt about using magic on muggles deal, this entire, "pack" was it, would be in for it. Little by little.

"Only thing that can calm her down is Hania. Woman takes one look at him and just melts. Never yells at him, but glares at us so bad. I swear Collin once peed himself a tad. I swear I could smell it coming off of him." Harry chuckled. Thank god, he was used to Snape glares half his life. Wouldn't work on him. Maybe it was the eyes. He could water them up a bit and she would melt for him too when he erred. Wait! What was he thinking? No. First things first. Stop getting ahead of yourself and thinking about her. But his head had automatically tilted, courtesy Akela, to where beyond the dense forest, Harry figured her house lay. Was she thinking about him? She had called asking for him. He wanted to call her, but 7.30 in the morning sounded too early. And he didn't want to impose. But now was ample time. They had to get back. No more stops. No more problems. Just be on the way back, now.

"Where the hell are my clothes?"

No problems, except that. Harry grinned.

.

.

.

They reached back to the hotel after Hermione sent a stinging Hex to Harry's ass and glared at him to return the clothes. Harry had frowned, rubbed his ass in pain, and made the clothes hang over a branch before making them visible. "Must have been a bird that carried them over…" or some shit excuse was given. The poor boy had been so delighted to finally see his clothes, he forgot to question anything more. It made Harry sad to think that this boy who looked like a 21year old man and had to constantly act too mature for his age, was just a 14year old boy. His genes had made him grow up too soon. Just like Harry probably, these boys never did get a proper chance to grow up.

They entered the hotel, faces flushing red, from the hike back and Harry was dying to relax in a hot bath. But the receptionist, Kim said the magic words that made Hermione get into her 'Work Mode'.

"Miss Granger, a Miss Regina Kustos from the government called. She said she was calling from the Department of Minority Affairs and to ask you to call her back." She passed Hermione a piece of paper with a phone number on it. Hermione took it without question, her eyes lighting up as they always did when she was close to unsolving a mystery. Harry smiled in remembrance. Ah! Hogwarts days. The Sorcerer's Stone, Basilisk loose in the castle, freeing an innocent man…those were the days. God, he hoped Teddy and Hania never get into any such mischief he did. In a way he was glad Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were the way they were. If they had even cared about him in the slightest, right after first year they would have tanned his hide!

But seeing Hermione clutching that piece of paper made Harry remember something else. The message that Leah had called for him last night. He turned towards Kim, opened his mouth to politely ask her if she would give the number, but saw she was already holding it in her hand. Harry smiled and took it, his eyes lingering on the letters- L-E-A-H. What a beautiful name. She was gorgeous. Clutching that piece of paper in his hand, he just knew it. His heart was hammering in excitement at seeing her soon. Hearing her voice. Bet, she has a beautiful angelic voice.

Hermione snapped her fingers in front of his eyes and he came back to reality, his cheeks coloring a bit as Kim chuckled at him. As if knowing exactly what he was going through. Maybe she did. Hermione pulled him away and slowly whispered to him, "Regina, that's my contact in the Ministry. She must have the information for us. I didn't know she had a cell phone. Wait a minute. Those last numbers—3-5-6-6. F-L-O-O. Oh! She must want me to floo her. Never mind." Harry thought not for the first time, that Hermione would have made an excellent unspeakable. Maybe, he would recommend her name too.

They quickly assembled in Hermione's room and Harry put up the silencing wards. Hermione walked to the fireplace. Harry's auror kit was lying there. She pulled out the Floo Powder and stuck her head in the fireplace. A minute later she was pulling out and another face could be seen in the flames. She was a much older woman than Hermione, yet in speech and mannerisms, Harry could see the level of intelligence that Hermione herself possessed.

"Hello, Mr. Potter. Regina Kustos. Head of Department of Minority Affairs. Pleasure to meet you."

"Pleasure is all mine, Ma'am."

She chuckled, "Oh my, your accent is positively delectable. Now I understand you are facing a shifter problem is it? Well I checked the records. Most of the Native American reservations have practiced what we classify as Wild Magic, some call it Elemental, Naturism, etc. It is actually following the Shapeshifter clans that in 1732, Frederick Jameison Seigbert the Second came up with the concept of imbibing within Wizards an animal transformative capacity. Which later in 1802 was taken up by the German sorcerer Freud Hertzog came up with the Animagus Revelio Potion. The clan that you have stated, the Quileute were supposed to have their magic died off years ago. But maybe the signs are coming back. We will send an investigative team there. So it is actually completely possible that they are shapeshifters still. Their legends speak of their capacity to turn into wolves due to a trigger."

"Trigger… that's what the forest gnome was talking about. Vampires, here in this god-forsaken place?"

"Actually, yes. Their legends talk about the Cold Ones. And of a magical Treaty they have. We have a copy of it right here. Between the Shifter pack and the Olympic Coven of Vampires."

"Why would you be stupid enough to have a treaty with your natural enemy?"

"I am afraid that is classified information. Hermione and I are working on publishing a paper on it by next year. You can read about it then. For now, please leave. I need to talk to Hermione."

Harry raised his eyebrow at the rude dismissal and looked at Hermione. She gave him a look too that made him want to stick his tongue out at her. But the Unspeakable refrained and with as much dignity as he could muster he bid goodbye to the woman and left the room. After all, Leah's phone number was burning a hole in his pocket.

.

.

.

"_Hello?"_

"Beautiful," he breathed out.

"_Excuse me? Who the hell…umm…Harry?"_

"Leah. Good morning, I trust you slept well last night?"

"_It's a little hard to sleep with your heart hammering like crazy."_

"My apologies, anything I can do to help?"

"_Stay with me…uh…I mean. No, it's something I have to work out on my own."_

Harry chuckled nervously. At least it was obvious both of them were frightfully nervous. Her voice, it was nothing like he had imagined. Voice of a soulmate, he had thought it would be angelic, soft sweet, kinda like Fleur's when she used a bit of that allure on Bill that he had the unfortunate incidence of seeing one Christmas at the burrow. That was probably the reason for Victorie's oncoming sibling that the little hell-raiser was so excited about. But Leah's voice, it was pure. There were no other words for it. It had a deep tone to it that was unlike any other women's voice, a dominating depth that reminded him…well…of the Earth.

"_Anyone there?'_

Realizing he had probably gotten a little too lost in her voice, he tried to speak up, "Uh…yeah. Sorry. Thought lost in…I mean lost in thought." Urgh…she must think he was a retard!

She chuckled on the phone. Harry smiled. He made her laugh! Well close to it anyway. "_It's alright. So how are you liking La Push? Is the hotel ok? Those idiot boys aren't giving you a hard time, are they? Just say the word and they will hear from me."_

"Nothing I cannot handle. They are concerned for you. It's nice. Your reservation is beautiful. I went hiking today…and the forest is magical. Swore I saw a wolf." He laughed internally as he heard a little squeak from her side. "The hotel is beautiful and Miss Kim and Miss Emily are very gracious hosts. If there is one thing lacking…I haven't really seen you or Hania. I would like to meet both of you."

"_I would like that. It's just…uh…my car accident. My doctor has me doing physiotherapy at home and I am restricted to bed rest. Mum and Seth refuse to even let me hold a cup! It's very frustrating. If you like…could you come over in say a couple of hours? I could send Seth to bring you."_

"That is alright, Leah. Hermione and I have a car here. If you could just give me the address…"

And there it was planned a meeting between the two soulmates in two hours. Harry panicked as soon as he put the phone down. And when Harry panicked. Usually he liked to make other people panic. Often it was Ron and Hermione. Ron wasn't here. Hermione was occupied and would most likely throw him out of the room then interrupt her meeting with her precious Regina Kujo or whatever. So, who? Harry got out his and twirled and twirled. Hotel staff it is. Pack of wolves, huh? You ain't seen what a wizard can do!

"Miss Kim," he said as he picked up the telephone, "There is some plumbing problem in my bathroom. And I cannot open a few drawers of the wardrobe. Could you send someone up please? Preferably some strong folks? Paul, was it?"

.

.

"Holy crap! What the mother of God is up with this sink?" Incidentally two people came up to help Harry with the "problems" he had been facing, and those two were those Harry thought most annoying of all- Paul and Jared. Harry grinned as he stretched out his legs on the chair watching Paul tackle the bathroom sink, or rather watching the water burst out and hit him in the face. Poor guy, even superhuman reflexes couldn't save him from Marauder-charged magic! Harry smirked as Jared turned to look at him while pulling with all his brute strength on the wardrobe drawer. Harry upheld the jinx with all his magic…boy! These guys really were strong. As Jared's head turned to look at how Paul was faring, Harry released the jinx and watched Jared crash onto the open bathroom door, on Paul and fall on the over-flooded bathtub. The porcelain tub cracked and gave out under their pressure and the water flooded on the tiles of the bathroom, latching onto the carpets of the hotel room. Oh, Merlin! This was priceless. Harry chortled. Time for the final stage. And release!

"Son of a bitch, Paul! Did you have to fucking fart in my face! Jeez, that stinks!" And that was the Dungbomb Effect! Newest spell creation, courtesy George Weasley!

"Shut up, Jared! It wasn't me! Fuck. Emily's gonna kill us!"

.

.

.

Apparently going first time to meet your soulmate you must take along something sweet. Or that's what Hermione thought was most appropriate while going to meet someone new. How this apple pie was going to help them make "friends", Harry had yet to understand. Being friends meant nothing more than tackling a mountain troll together and surviving a couple of near-death experiences should make them good to go. But Harry had to admit, it smelled delicious. Nothing like those phony pastries Aunt Petunia like to put together out of a packet and then claim to her friends…oh! Family recipe, hush hush!... This smelled goooddd. Hermione smacked him as he reveled in the cinnamony-appley scent that drew him in, and pointed out towards the window of the car. They had stopped.

It was a modest looking house. Two police cars parked out front. Leah's step-father apparently was the Chief of Police in Forks and the other must belong to her brother, Seth. Another car, totally out of place- a black Mercedes. Huh. Strange. A car like that in such a small town. He shrugged and looked at his watch. Fifteen minutes early. Good, this way he would get to know this family before they got comfortable in their act as hosts and adopted a somber, gracious persona that Harry had come to associate with Aunt Petunia 'suck-up' face. He got out of the car, shying a bit from the rain. It was an irritant this weather. This small drizzle. The dark clouds. Jogging to the front step to stand on the porch, Harry suddenly stopped. Something was bothering him. Something had been bothering him since he saw that black car. He looked back towards it. It had such a strange feel. Like something gone wrong. At least when he was around the shifters, something was prickling his magical sense, reaching out to him for acceptance, their wild magic as Regina called it. But now, it was that and something very very off. He didn't feel so safe.

Before they had a chance to ring the bell, the door opened and Harry immediately pushed Hermione behind him. If something was wrong in this house better a trained unspeakable handle it. He shook his head at her as she gazed at him questioningly, and turned to greet the man in front of him. He was a tall man, 6'3 with warm brown eyes. He had a small smile on his face, suggesting he wanted to smile and greet them but was quite reluctant to do so. The only one who could possibly do that to their relatives' soulmate was either a dad or a brother.

"You must be Seth? Right? I'm Harry." Harry held out his hand as the other one, Seth smiled broadly now nodding in acceptance.

"Seth."

"Hermione." A quiet moment of awkward silence and Seth ushered the two of them in.

He saw her back first. Her hair was straight against her back. There was someone helping her settle back into the sofa. Her mother Harry assumed. Harry saw why she needed this help. Her entire right arm and shoulder was plastered up and she was biting back a grimace as she could not settle properly. Seth went over to tell her who had come. But before their eyes could meet, Harry saw the source of his discomfort.

It was a tall man. Blonde. Completely pale. Bloodless, in fact. His magical essence reached out to Harry and made him shiver in disgust. The feeling he used to get when Nearly Headless Nick once went though him, like someone had dumped a bucket of ice-water on him. That ethereal unnatural beauty. He knew at once what he was.

Harry uncurled his wrists and two wands slipped out from their holsters and onto his palm. He pushed Hermione behind him with his forearm and leaned against the side wall of the living room in a cocky posture.

"You know, I never knew Shapeshifters were so fucking _stupid_! How dumb can you be inviting a vampire in your home?" And with that he settled onto a crouch, the Elder Wand outstretched in front of him.

.

.

.

**A/N****: Sorry for the delay. Exams, exams, exams. **


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

_Previously in History_

"_I call into commencement the Meeting of the International Council of Wizards, date October 23__rd__, 1901. The topic of discussion is today is Clause A of the Self-Defense Law, i.e. Vampyre, established under reign of Duke Blanc Montesquieu on 7__th__ April, 1838. The floor recognizes Mugblood Monsieur Augustus Comte from Germanic-Ruse region, Liasons Officer to the Romanian Coven of the Elder Vampires Stefan and Vladimir. You have three minutes, Monsieur. You may begin."_

"_My Lords and dearest Ladies, good afternoon. It is my honor standing here to stand here before you and beseech you that the law established in 1838 by Duke Montesquieu must be revised. The law allows for the on-spot execution of any vampire, whether he is attacking or simply standing. It allows for the execution of a breed of people under the so-called "Self-Defense". Only in the past three months, eighteen vampires have been beheaded and lit afire. Such acts breed contempt within the Vampyric race, leading to more violence and attacks. An emotional outburst of vengeance and revenge. It breeds hatred in our society. Discrimination. Prejudice. And most importantly…"_

"_If I may interrupt…"_

"_The floor recognizes Pureblood Archibald Wintergreen-Malfoy, a first-order high General of the ICW."_

"_Mugblood Comte, I really must question your grasp of safety for mere mortals like us. Maybe you have forgotten the Vampire Massacre of 1835 after which this law came into effect. Let me remind you, 17Purebloods, 19Halfbloods, and 71 Mugbloods were massacred across London, Paris, and Berlin. Do you remember?"_

"_Yes, Pureblood Malfoy. I do remember, but do you remember that the massacre occurred because a vampire coven was destroyed through no fault of their own than the reason that the Pureblooded Rockwood family wished to occupy the land the coven called its own. A coven of three vampires burnt by nineteen Hitwizards."_

"_Land? The question was not about land. The area had been seized from the esteemed family. And the family had gone to make negotiations. Only when the youngest Vampire attacked the heir of the Rockwood throne, did the Hitwizards as you call them, or Bodyguards as I call them, make a defensive move. A move that cost them seven men. And to make it even clear. The incidents you speak of, three months and eighteen vampires killed? Eight of them were newborns. Bred and brought up solely for the reason of attacking the First-Order Generals like myself of the ICW. Such a move…I would not think you would approve, would you Mugblood Comte?"_

"_Those reports of attacks were just conjectures, Malfoy…the coven was nowhere near any of the high-order Generals!"_

"_You would do well to call me, First-Order General Malfoy, _Mugblood_. Ladies and Gentlemen, we would all agree that vampires are blood thirsty beasts. They are barbarians that cannot be in civilized company. They lack the ability to control themselves and are slaves to their constant hunger. They feast on human flesh and blood. They prey on the weak and relish in their pain. I do not say let us go out there and vanquish their race, for then we would degenerate ourselves to their standards. But I do say, that given the circumstances of these beasts, we should at least have the right to defend ourselves, our loved ones, our society from falling prey. To not do so would be cowardice, and we wizards are no cowards. We are the finest race in the Magical World. We must be allowed to protect ourselves. So I plead with the council, we cannot repeal the Self Defense Law established under his Highness, Duke Blanc Montesquieu. To do so would be folly."_

"_The council has deliberated on the words of the Romanian Coven, through Mugblood Augustus Comte; we have also heard First-Order General Pureblood Archibald Wintergreen-Malfoy. We cannot but see it wise to trust more in the words of General Malfoy. Vampires are a threat to the wizarding society. The right to self-defense is entitled even to a Muggle and a Mugblood, therefore it must also be entitled to us wizards. To not do so would be to put our heads in a Cerberus's mouth. But in keeping with the Law, we would reiterate that there is to be no hunting for Vampire covens. This is the centuries old agreement made amongst the ICW and the Volturi. We follow and respect that. Case dismissed."_

_._

_._

Harry Potter was not a fool. He knew very well what he was dealing, what he was required to do in such a position, and what disadvantages plagued his situation. But Auror training had instilled at least this basic fact of self-preservation in him (accompanied by the multiple attempts on his life since he was one and the life-affirming instinct he had developed at the Dursleys) that he must always be one step ahead of his opponent. Some people called it acting before thinking. Harry called it 'Self-Defense'. Or rather Protection-Duty. Hesitance for a split second could have disastrous consequences. He knew that very well. He had seen a team-mate get mauled by a werewolf because he hesitated.

Harry was not going to let such an occurrence happen when there was so much at stake in this room. Life of his best friend, his soulmate, her brother, her other whoever those people were, and his son could possibly be in this house. No. Harry had to be one step ahead. No hesitations.

Quicker than lightening, a red fiery cordlike spell sashayed out of the Elder Wand, crackling with power it lunged towards the vampire, quicker than the creature's own speed and latched itself on his neck, wrapping it in a death-like grip. Harry gripped the wand tighter in his hand, the muscles in his arm clenching as he raised it and bent his wrist. Gritting his teeth, he forced more power into the spell. Vampires were damn tricky creatures, one second of distraction and they would vanish into thin air, or kill him with their venom. The spell pulled the vampire up from his feet, he tried to grab the cord on his neck, but it was a mere spell and energy, and could not be touched. The vampire's eyes pulled up as it clenched itself in obvious pain. The area around the neck where the cord had wrapped itself was crackling slightly.

"Why are you here, vampire? SPEAK UP!"

But before it could answer, a sight more beautiful than Harry had ever seen in his life manifested herself in front of him. "Stop it! STOP IT!" she shrieked. Never before, in real life or in an Auror situation, had anyone come up to them and objected to their actions in such a way. Hell, they weren't even prepared for such a situation in any simulations they had conducted. It was that distracted second in which Harry lost the grip of his wand and the spell retracted back. But Harry hardly noticed, okay so he noticed the big-ass brown wolf shifter that protected the vampire against Harry. Seth in front of the wolf and…her.

It was her eyes that Harry noticed first. They were brown. Not like dusty drown but like the earth after the rains. Deep dark brown. Filled with obvious pain, at seeing the vampire suffer? Harry didn't understand. But there was also a shock at Harry's own actions. Mirrored by disgust. It startled him. He fell back a step.

"Harry, you idiot!" Hermione screamed in his ear, "That's the Stregoni Benefici the Benevolent. You do not attack a vampire of his ranking!" She rushed up to the vampire despite Harry trying to clutch onto her wrists, evading the wolf-boy and the wolf-wolf bodyguards and started muttering all the healing spells she knew. As the vampire and his best friend talked, Harry could see Hermione getting red at the attention the vampire gave her. No, it did not seem like the vampire was using his allure. But still…

"I seem to be out of the loop, I thought wolf-shifters were supposed to protect these lands against the vampire covens. What was my sou…Miss Leah doing in such close proximity to one?" But everyone in the room was too shocked at his blatant declarations of the secrets of their tribe. It was Hermione who replied, answering his curiosity as she had done for the past so-many years.

"Harry, this is no normal vampire. He is Stregoni Benefici a three hundred-fifty year old vampire. In the 1740s he used to work with the Volturi trying to convert them to his way of life, a vampiric life sans human blood. He is an animal-drinker. He has a five-vampire coven. Regina and I are doing a paper on his style of life. His last sighting was here in Washington, and I was supposed to arrange an interview series for the Department of Minority Affairs. And you RUINED IT!"

Harry was taken aback by the ferocity of Hermione's words. Never before had he faced such a rant from her. Ron had, sure. Loads of times. In fact he could probably give him tips on how to handle it. He looked around the room for some support that this was utter madness that Hermione was spewing, but found none. Especially in those warm brown eyes. They were looking at him like they had never seen this side of him before. Of course, Miss Leah really hadn't seen him, but it was a metaphor! Harry gulped back the nausea that hit his stomach and grasped his wand harder.

"More explanations…please."

.

.

The worst thing that Harry couldn't help noticing as the explanation went on that Leah was sitting on the opposite end of the couch. It made Harry feel like a flobberworm, ready to disappear into the Earth and hide forever. But he finally got the entire explanation, how some weeks ago Leah and Hania had been attacked by a newborn vampire, how this was Carlisle Cullen, Sire of the Olympic Coven, how there was a 50-year old treaty among the Natives and the Vampire. His "heroic" intervention had been unnecessary and well made him come out a complete fool to his soulmate and her family. Harry felt like he was grasping at the last shards as his dignity was trampled on the ground. To make him feel even guiltier, Remus' body as he lay dead on that Great Hall floor appeared in his thoughts. _"Your father called it my 'furry little problem'"… "You're not a monster, Remus!_"… _"I don't care! You are not too old, too poor, or too anything for me! I am in love with you, you bloody werewolf!" _

And he had judged someone so harshly, attacked them, no better than those muggles that mercilessly burnt witches and wizards, other humans in the 1600s. Stupid Auror instincts had instilled such discriminatory attitudes in him. For the first time since ever, he didn't feel like touching his wand. It was now a weapon. Not for protection, but for ruthless intimidation. He wanted to apologize to this vamp…no…to this man. He seemed to be doing that a lot these days. His inner Gryffindor shined through and he did manage to squeak out a heartfelt apology. But the vampire waved it away and started packing his things in his briefcase. He seemed quite relaxed for a man who had just recently been choked to almost-death. Maybe it was a vampire thing.

"Miss Leah, can we talk?" Harry said as he finally managed to speak. He wasn't sure he could convince the entire room about his well-meaning intentions but he needed just one person at his side, and Hermione, who was currently glaring daggers at him from the other corner of the room really didn't seem like she was agreeable towards him.

He saw her start to get up but Seth stepped in between them and started towards his sister. Harry saw the effect her glare had towards her brother and would have almost-smiled if it were not for the deep shit he was in. She was like Mrs. Weasley when she was glaring down at the twins. And they in return were cowering in front of her mighty temper. So Leah was an alpha-wolf in her house, huh? Harry was an alpha-wolf too! Well technically, the only wolf in his "pack". 'Mr. and Mrs. Alpha,' he caught himself thinking. He shook himself mentally and followed her as she started out the backdoor of the house.

They looked at each other for the longest time. Both wanting to say so much and yet having nothing at all to say. Harry blushed and looked away but caught himself once again peering into those big black eyes. For some strange reason he thought about Professor Snape. But he had never in his wildest dreams imagined those black eyes would show anything for Harry than the most intense hatred. Not the most intense love. He gagged a big mentally. But wait, love? She did not even know him. She had not even heard the name Harry Potter in her life. How could she love him? A small voice in the corner of his mind said the way he loved her and Noah ever since he had seen those dotted lines connect them to his name in Gringotts. The way he had been so caught up in the ecstasy of having a child, the way he though Leah was the most beautiful woman in the world.

"So…uh…" they both said at the same time. It broke the ice between them as they laughed. Harry waved his hand signaling her to continue.

"I have to know. How old are you?" She looked at him with a ready wince on her face as if she already knew the answer but was waiting for his confirmation.

Harry laughed. That was the first question he expected out of her but he knew exactly why Leah was asking the same. He looked a lot younger than he felt and Leah looked a lot older. "21," he replied with a grin and Leah winced and groaned in agony. "What?" he questioned.

"My little brother just turned 20 and I am 25!"

"Well to be fair I will turn 21 in July so technically am just 20 and a half!"

Leah looked even more horrified. "You mean I _raped_ you that day?"

Harry quieted down. "Legal age is 17 where I am from. So, not really. But anything other than that that you would like to ask me?"

"Well, it would be strange if I didn't ask you what that was back there, wouldn't it? I mean, I have never seen anything other than us wolves having those leeches...vampires out on their asses. I mean if it was me in your position trust me I would have attacked first and questioned later. I understand the situation you were in completely. And it was one heck of a display!"

Harry stayed quiet for a long time wondering how to explain it to her. Should he tell his story? But she hadn't really asked had she? So if he spoke would he come out looking like an arrogant fool. He didn't want to look any stupider than he already had, thank you very much.

"There are some liberal theoreticians that believe that the Earth is composed of not only the rock, water and lava that has come to define common science, but in fact a strand of energy that runs within its core. Access to this energy however is differentiated. Some Wiccan cults prevalent especially in America have tried to bind themselves to it and have been successful to a limited extent. Theoreticians however believe that there is a mutated gene within some human beings and animals that is passed down the blood line, being hereditary in nature, that allows generations to access the Earth's energy. We call it Magic. I am Magic. Well...more like a wizard, a human man with the Magic gene that allows me to access the Energy around us and perform deeds that seem impractical for most. But not for you. Because you are also magic. You are able to manipulate your body to differently access the world around you. Magic. Its as simple and complicated as that. You believe me?"

She nodded and accepted the explanation. Just like that. "What's not to believe? Would you lie to me?" and Harry in that instance knew he could never again lie to her. She shifted her body. And then shifted again. And again.

"What is it? Are you uncomfortable? Do you need to go inside?" She mock-glared at him and he fell silent. Okay, no overbearingness. Got it.

"No, I just haven't felt this comfortable in a long time. My shoulder doesn't ache as much anymore. It's strange."

"I felt your pain you know. Back in England. It was the day I had gone to the bank and seen yours and Noah's name added to my family tree...magical spells and all that...don't ask, I have no idea about the "science" behind the spells. I had taken out the notice Miss Cullen had put in every newspaper in England and called them. When I felt your pain and I collapsed."

"You mean fainted?"

"I mean collapsed!" Leah bit her lip to keep from laughing. Harry glared at her. "Anyway, when we got to the magical hospital. There is a whole community of us by the way, witches and wizards, own government, own hospitals, own banks, shops, blah blah. So when I gained consciousness the healer told me about the bond and how you drew sustenance from me to keep from... you know, collapsing, the forever kind. I think the closer we are the stronger the bond and you are drawing on my life-force, my magic to heal faster. Maybe. We can check the progress in another two days."

Leah nodded. "It was a party. I thought Hania and I should walk to the venue. La Push is a small reservation. On the beach Hania pointed out a shining head in the water. It was a vampire. My wolf blood is not appealing to them but Hania is a human so I asked him to run to get him out of the way. And I attacked. Next thing I know I hear a huge crack sound. Apparently our little boy teleported to the party and cried for help. The pack ran out to help me. I was out of practice. I lost awareness of my surroundings. Never making that mistake again for sure."

Harry nodded. "Same thing happened with my parents you know. They were under threat from this magical terrorist-serial killer so they were in hiding. A spell was cast over our house to make it invisible to the rest of the town. Like people's eyes would just pass-by it without thinking anything was wrong. The person who held the secret of the house's existence or the "Secret Keeper" betrayed them. My parents were out of practice. They had been in hiding for more than a year. My father didn't even have his wand when Voldemort attacked! My mother stepped in front of me to give me a chance to live. She too died that night. I am glad you and Noah are both okay."

Leah bit her lip. She did not know what to do, so she squeezed his shoulder. Harry looked at her and nodded. Thankfully she didn't have the horribly fake, 'oh my god, I am so sorry' look on her.

"Some parents die for their children," Leah started her eyes distancing themselves, detaching, a cold look settled on her face, "And some children kill their own parents. My father...my transformation in front of him. It was too much for him. Heart attack. My daddy just collapsed. Never woke up. I killed my own father...I try not to think about that. Can't make it through life if I did. But just wanted you to know what kind of person I was." She hugged the hurt arm closer to her. Wrapping her body as if some sort of a healing ritual. "It's a bit chilly. Wanna go inside?"

And with that she walked off.


End file.
